When The World Ends
by snuffles95
Summary: Retitles (used to be 'The odds are not in our favor'). Historical AU Evelark. October 1939 in Warsaw, Poland. Katniss is a Jew, and Peeta is the German baker's son. At a time where no one could be trusted, maybe the man with the bread would be able to earn her trust.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**I wanted to thank my beta, TheStoryOf14 for helping me, and also to MockingjayWithFangs.**

* * *

October 1939, Warsaw Poland

Katniss Everdeen sat next to the window and let her thoughts wonder while she was watching the battlefield city. It'd been a month since the German soldiers attacked the city; they had started dropping dozens of bombs from their small, intimidating airplanes, decorated with blood-red swastikas.

At home they didn't have any bomb shelter, so it was hopeless for her to find a safe place, but that didn't seem all that important - Prim was. She was small, naïve, and frightened to death. With the first sirens on the first day of school she couldn't sleep. Nightmares attacked her constantly, and Katniss couldn't stand the terrified look in Prim's blue eyes and the muffled cries she tried to hide in her pillow. Whenever the sirens shrieked Katniss rapped her hands around Prim's fragile body and sang a lullaby Father taught her when she was younger. The thought of her father made her heart flinch with pain and longing, and she forced herself to pay attention to the sight from her window.

Warsaw fell after three weeks of fighting, but everyone knew that Poland didn't stand a chance against the Nazi's well-trained machine. Nazi flags had been raised on top of those buildings that were still there, and she could hear the sound of the soldier's boots marching confidently into the occupied city.

It was only October but she felt cold to her bones. Katniss would have started a fire to sit next to, but they had no wood. The realization that winter was approaching and in a month the temperatures would sink below zero hit her and she felt even colder. They'd freeze to death. They still had water - until that would freeze as well, she added dryly to herself and went to make some tea.

Katniss knew Prim would arrive from school soon, so she prepared enough for two, adding a little sugar cube to Prim's, even though there were only 8 left. They had some bread the baker gave her that morning, while she delivered Sau's meat to the customers – these days, no one was willing to leave their safe place and wander in the streets for some meat, so someone had to do make sure that the meat would arrive straight to the hands of the customers.

"Katniss!" Prim's hurried footsteps echoed in the quiet apartment, "The German soldiers are here! I saw them!" She felt the wet trails the tears left on Prim's cheek as the girl collided with her.

"Shhh…" Katniss was looking for comforting words but nothing come, "don't worry, little duck," she finally managed to say, "we will be fine."

As Prim's tears made her wet and her throat went dry, she could only hope that she was right. Things didn't look too good for them at this time and point in history. It looked like their bad luck caught up with them since father passed away from a heart attack three years ago. Mother didn't handle it well, to say the least. It was like the light in her eyes went off when she heard the news, leaving an empty shade to take care of her two young daughters. And now this. A war.

Prim couldn't stop sobbing and Katniss felt helpless because she knew why Prim was so scared, and she knew that things were about to change adversely, and she knew what German Poland meant. But one thing she didn't understand, or maybe she didn't want to - they were Jews, and odds were never in their favor.

* * *

A\N: So, this was the historical background story, and next chapters are going to get longer, and more eventful.

Anyway, it is a very difficult story to write, as you all can imagine. I did a lot of research before writing it, and it will get even harder. If you have any comments about some historical fact or anything else feel free to PM me.

I will try to update as soon as possible, but I think it'll be once in a week\ once in 10 days. I'm still not sure about the ending (and this is a serious problem), so if you have an idea PLEASE PM me.

And the most important a word, a sentence would make my day. Review please (:


	2. Chapter 1 -The Begining

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Please read the A\N in the bottom!**

**Also, I want to thank again my lovely beta TheStoryOf14.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 –**

It was barely dawn and Katniss was already up, pulling her hair back into a loose braid. She sat on the edge of the bed she shared with Prim, who was still asleep, and her deep breaths were the only thing breaking the silence.

It seemed more quiet this morning, as if Warsaw could finally fall asleep after being hurt and wounded non-stop by the Germans from every possible direction – the bombs and airplanes had been everywhere, and the Germans weren't known for their inefficiency. They were like predators; waiting in the dark, attacking only at the right moment and heading straight into the heart, and unfortunately they always hit their target. Warsaw was sleeping under a thick blanket of dust, and people chose to stay inside, trying to understand the new life they were now forced to embrace.

Katniss didn't have that privilege because she had to go to Sau's butcher shop. As soon as she finished high school Katniss had to start looking for a job, and a proper one. When father died he had left them some savings that had helped them to survive until last winter, and it was almost unbelievable that those savings even supported them that long. But life wasn't sweet, and they were indigent, and even though she tried, she couldn't remember the last time she'd bought something nice for herself, or even for Prim. In some of the most desperate moments during the past years she'd had no choice but to sell her most private belongings; some of them even used to belong to her dad, but she knew that he would have done the same. The piano was the first to go, and probably the most painful one - not only because it was the beginning of their new, unwanted life that consisted far too often of leaving things behind, but also because all Katniss' best memories seemed to have that very piano in them –the lullabies he played to Prim and her when they were little. She remembered the way he let Prim sit on his lap while he taught Katniss to sing, and she was overwhelmed by the intensity of the memory –she could almost smell him all over again. Now, almost three years after the moment that basically changed her life, their once fancy apartment was almost empty; all the paintings were sold shortly after the piano, and then the expensive silverware with most of their furniture and the Shabbat's golden candlesticks had to go as well. In the end, even mother's jewelry was pawned, except for her engagement ring, of course. All that was left from her fathers stuff was an old polish military coat from World War 1, a few biology and botanic books, his old gun, winter boots and some old photographs. Katniss knew that she would never sell those little items because they were practically the only connection she had left with him.

Her eyes drifted to the gray living room and it was difficult to see the resemblance between their apartment now and then–the paint on the wall had faded away and left ugly marks in the areas that suffered from a constant trickle in the winter, and there were no paintings that could cover it. Last winter she sold the last thing she could give away –grandfather's Hanukkah lamp and then that was that and they were left with only 2000 zlotys to survive on. Luckily for Katniss she finished school that year, so by the end of the year, just as things were getting really desperate, she started to look for a job. During her school years, she'd often had to feed the entire family with one sack of rotten potatoes for a week. Prim was alarmingly thin, her hip bones stood out and although she was 13 years old, her body hadn't developed at all and she rather resembled a 10 years old boy. Even though Prim never once complained, Katniss hated herself for it. Her conscience ate her from the inside for not giving her little, beautiful sister the life she deserved. It took her a month of looking everywhere, but she finally managed to get a job, and a proper one even, at Sau's butcher shop.

Sau was dad's old friend from elementary school and she always seemed nice and welcoming with her big gestures and little winks she gave her as a child. It was a warm day in mid June and the sun shone with full force but Katniss was cold, she hadn't brought food to her mouth for almost two days, but it was fine, she'd had worse.

As she sat on the bed and watched the sun rise up in the sky she couldn't forget the overwhelming smell of meat that still burnt her, almost four months later. Her eyes drifted with amazement to the variety; pork, beef and she saw even rabbit's meat.

"_Katniss Everdeen!" Sau called happily and wiped her greasy hands on her apron, "How are you doing?"_

_It took her a few moments to comprehend that Sau was waiting for an answer and with a small struggle she finally broke eye contact with the meat around her and met Sau's smiling eyes._

"_I'm good." She lied and stood there, overwhelmed._

_Sau scanned her from head to toes and the joy in her eyes slowly disappeared, concern was on her face as she stared the starving young woman in front of her. "How can I help you, dear?" her voice was warm._

_Katniss couldn't remember the last time someone was warm towards her, not to mention motherly. "I'm looking for a job." She hated asking anyone for help, and it didn't matter how many times she asked for it –it just got harder to beg._

_The older woman smiled sadly, 'of course she is.' She thought to herself and considered it. With the age creeping her back was aching from lifting the meat and she got tired faster than before. Moreover, she knew she needed some help to handle things, and because she was single she had no one who could help her, and taking a stranger to work just didn't seem like the right idea. She knew she needed help, but she wondered how that fragile –looking woman in front of her would handle it. "You came to the right place." She decided she had to give her a chance, if not for her sake, then for her father's._

_Katniss gray eyes shone and she suddenly felt strong and confident. Words chose to escape her mind as she stared at her, amazed. "Thank you. You have no idea…" she managed to say with sincerity._

_"Don't thank me, dear." Sau went back to the meat in her hands and started cutting it again, preparing for a busy, full of costumers day. "Come tomorrow at six and a half A.M, and I'll show you the place, your job and we'll discuss your salary."_

_For a long moment the only thing that broke the silence was the sound of the butcher knife hitting the marble surface beneath it. Sau's golden eyes met Katniss' thankful gaze; she looked exhausted, but relieved. "And don't be late."_

_"I won't." Katniss wanted to scream and dance from happiness, to celebrate her excellent news, but her body couldn't register the thing that just happened, and she was shocked. Every time she wandered the streets searching for a job she knew she'd get 'no' as an answer, but she had to try, just for the attempt. And now she wouldn't despise herself everytime her eyes fell on Prim's skinny figure._

"Come on, little duck," Katniss woke up from her day-dreaming and her hand was stroking Prim's slim back, "You have school to attend. I fetched some tea for you and some leftovers from the bakery."

Deep blue eyes stared at her, frowning a little. "I had the strangest dream." Her sweet little voice still husky from sleeping, "I saw the German march into Warsaw since the Polish surrendered."

Katniss knew she wanted to hear some reassuring words, telling her that it was only a nightmare, that none of it was real, but they both knew it was, so Katniss stood up and started to organize her things for the day. "Rory and Gale will be here in tem minutes, so you better hurry." Was all she managed to come up with as an answer.

There was only silence between them until the muffled footprints voice on the stairs broke it. A man and a young man-boy walked through the door without knocking- there was no need, they were familiar and accustomed to their daily routine. The young one, Rory offered Katniss a little smile and walked over to Prim, while Gale walked casually to the kitchen.

"Morning Katnip." Gale greeted her with his typical sly smile. She frowned at him and pressed her lips tightly, completely impatient with his irritatingly good mood. "Ho, don't get so cranky, Katnip." He leaned casually on the counter next to her while she went back to making tea. Katniss was not in a good mood, and it was extremely hard to keep her mouth shut, although it felt like Gale wanted her to finally snap at him. He let out a deep sigh and she could feel him softening up next to her, "Come on, just let it out."

"There is a war, if you haven't noticed." Katniss finally managed to say with hushed voice, so Prim won't hear. There was a long pause before she took a deep breath and continued, "And now the Germans are here, if you missed them when they marched into our city." Her gaze was fierce, and focused straight on his eyes.

"You can't be surprised that these Nazis took over, Katniss." He used her real name, and not that stupid nickname he had for her, and she felt her muscles relax, "You should be surprised that it took them an entire month." A small laugh escaped their lips.

"I just don't know what do to with Prim." Katniss confessed as quietly as she could, "Not to mention my mother. And the worst part is that I don't know what is going to happen, and everything I know scares the hell out of me, Gale."

The young man put both of his hands on Katniss shoulders, squeezing them a little, "You know, I think we should just leave this city and run, far, far away from here."

"Sure, Gale. Just imagine Prim in the woods." They both laughed, and the atmosphere relaxed. She handed him a hot cup of tea - they always had plenty of herbs to make tea from, and they sat together in silence, each engaged in their own thoughts while they sipped from hot beverage.

"Prim, come on. I'll be late and your tea's cold already." Katniss called out and in no time Prim and Rory stepped in. Rory was a smaller replica of his brother; they shared the same strong jaw line, same gestures, tan skin color and gray eyes. The only difference was that Rory was shorter, since he was only 13, and his lips were a bit fuller than his brother's. But in general, Gale and Rory Hawthrurn and Katniss were astonishingly alike; they all had a tanned skin color that stood out in the sea of pale Polish, dark hair and pair of silver-gray piercing eyes.

Katniss had known Gale since they were both little because their fathers were Professors in the University of Warsaw and best friends, and after their deaths both families, or what was left of them, found solace in each other. Gale was two years older than her, and he'd been working in construction for the past two years, making just enough money to feed his three other brothers and his mother, who worked from times to times as a cleaner just to make it through the month. Gale was like the older brother she'd never had, and they quarreled like it too. But even though she sometimes wished she'd never met him, she couldn't deny that he helped her more than she wished she needed. It was mutual though, although neither of them ever asked for it, they needed each other.

"I'm ready." Prim said quietly when she finished her tea, and Katniss knew that her sister was having trouble getting the thought of the German soldiers in their city out of her mind. Everyone felt it, but no one knew what to say except for Rory who offered her a small, reassuring smile.

That was their daily routine - Gale and Rory came over a little after dawn and while Rory was with Prim, the older siblings sat in the kitchen and drank tea. When time came for the younger ones to turn left for school, and Gale and Katniss turned to the opposite direction and went to work.

"Be carefull," Katniss hissed into Prim's ear and played with her long, blonde braid, "I'll see you soon, OK?" there was a tight hug and gray eyes met blue ones. Prim nodded and they walked away.

Although it was way past dawn the streets were empty, their footsteps on the concrete pavement the only noise echoing through the silence. She didn't want to recognize the smell that hung in the air - a reminder of war combined with dust and gunpowder. When they approached the commercial area Katniss' eyes widened with shock - the whole place was filled with German soldiers, all immaculately dressed in their olive-green uniforms, filling the street. Some stood in groups and smoked, laughing in German next to supply trucks that were decorated with red swastikas. It's wrong, she thought to herself in disbelief, and walked passed them without looking at them, as if not acknowledging their unwelcome presence. She let out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding when they pasted the Soldiers. Her eyes drifted to Gale and she couldn't miss his stiffness; his hands were clenched into tight fists and he pressed his lips together until his mouth was nothing more than a thin, pale line. She searched for something to say, but nothing came. Words weren't her strong side, so her eyes went back to the street and they walked, as if nothing happened.

They reached Sau's butcher shop in what seemed like seconds for her. "Listen," Gale said authoritatively, "Get home before the sunsets." There was no point in arguing, so she gave him a quick nod and entered the store.

Sau was already next to the counter, cleaning up the store and when she heard the doorbell she lifted her eyes from the floor and found Katniss'. "Good morning, girl." Katniss couldn't figure out the unfamiliar glance the old woman gave her. "Was it pity?" she thought to herself and dismissed it almost immediately. Katniss didn't need pity, nor did she want it, and there was no reason for Sau to feel that towards her.

"Morning." she answered, trying to be polite, and went to the back of the store and lifted the meat to carry it over to the storefront. On her first day she couldn't lift anything, and had to ask old Sau for help, because her muscles weren't made for it. As time passed she got stronger, and was finally worth the money that Sau gave her. The old woman gave her a list of addresses and next to each one was written in an elegant penmanship the amount and type of meat that Katniss should hand over and its price.

Her hands started cutting the meat into portions, trying to clear her mind from unpleasant thoughts. The overwhelming smell of meat - and plenty of it - didn't bother her anymore; nor the different types of sausages that hung from the ceiling, or the unbelievable amount of pork meat, not even the little rabbit meat packages.

The last couple of months they hadn't been hungry, and Katniss couldn't ask for anything better. At first all the money was spent on food and Prim even gained some weight, giving her cheeks a healthy pink tinge, and Katniss couldn't ask for more. It wasn't much, but it was more than enough. But In the past month people were afraid to leave their safe shelter with the war knocking on their doors, and business, especially small ones, were in danger of bankruptcy, so she had to work almost for free. In response old Sau had found the perfect solution - Katniss had to wonder in the streets of Warsaw while the sirens shrieked above her head and deliver the meat to the customers who were too scared to get it theirselves. Sau wasn't evil - she was desperate for money, and Katniss got more money for risking her life daily, and more money meant life.

The list for today was ready and Katniss noticed that with time less names were written on that piece of paper, and although it meant Katniss needed to carry less meat, she knew it wasn't going to get better. She padded her bag with ice packs and put all the meat inside.

"Be carefull." Sau's hand reached her shoulder and her lips curved into a sad smile as, once again, her eyes fill with pity and Katniss clenched her jaw tightly and left, not wanting to see that irritating look on the old womans face. She needed some time for herself. Katniss loved walking, but she'd never been in a position to take the time for it because time meant money, but now she made money from walking, and to her, it was an opportunity to clear her mind. She tightened the bag's straps and started to wander in the gray and dusty streets of Warsaw.

* * *

**A\N:**

**This is important -in the prologue I wrote that Mr. Everdeen died from a heart attack, but I changed it, and forgot about editing it, so I will tell you in the future how he died ;)**

**So, I know this one is longer, but pretty boring (but it took me only two days to update). Please be patient, it will get really good from next chapter (that will be posted on next week) ;)**

**Thank you for reading, and reviewing. I can't tell you how much it cheers me up!**

**If you have any questions feel free to PM.**

**R&R (please)**


	3. Chapter 2 -The Old Man

******DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**And, I want to thank my brilliant beta again, TheStoryOf14**

* * *

**Chapter 2 -**

Katniss had almost finished her walk around town after she left, with only the baker's order still untouched in her bag, which was extremely light by now. There were several reasons for keeping the bakery to the end, and not only because it was the place nearest to the butcher she had to deliver to. It was mainly for the fresh smell of bread that she could never get enough of.

The first time she entered the Bakery she'd needed a couple of minutes and some hostile glances sent to her by Mrs. Mellark to realize where she was. The Bakery radiated homely coziness and warmth, and the fresh smell of bread was so intense that Katniss could have sworn she almost tasted it. She couldn't help but stare open-mouthed at the different types of bread, cakes and especially pastries; big ones, small ones, some with cream on top and some with fruity toppings or some chocolate on top of it - it was literally mouth watering.

Every time she stepped inside the Mellark's Bakery she felt like she was in another world, a warmer one, and the smell that filled her from the inside reminded her of some of the best moments she'd ever had.

She let herself be carried away by distant memories as she stepped inside and found the store strangely empty. Usually people would be waiting here up to half an hour to get some bread, and now there wasn't a living soul in the place. Katniss stopped and took a moment to realize what was going on - the smell of fresh bread wasn't quite as strong as it was last time, and Mr. Mellark wasn't sitting next to the counter. The lights were dim and she had a strong feeling that she shouldn't be there, but she couldn't help herself. The place seemed darker and daunting, but her feet refused to move.

"Who's there?" The silence was broken by a man's question and the sound of his footsteps coming along. The kitchen door was swung open and the familiar face of Peeta Mellark appeared.

"Katniss." He stated softly and she noticed the way his blue eyes softened.

Katniss met Peeta when she was six years old on the first day of elementary school, and since then they saw each other almost daily in school until they graduated. His family had lived in Warsaw before World War 1, and when Poland became independent after Germany's disgraceful loss, the Mellarks chose to stay and rebuilt their Bakery in Warsaw. Peeta was a handsome German boy with blonde curls and big sapphire eyes, with broad shoulders and a solid figure. In the years she'd known him, he had grown from a little boy with sweet dimples to a breath-taking, succesful young man; he was popular, loved and admired by almost every female in school, but even though they'd known each other for over 12 years, they'd never actually had a conversation past "Can I pass" or "Could you hand me that crayon please? Katniss wasn't a social butterfly like her little sister. She kept to herself, especially after her father's unfortunate death.

She didn't know why, but she felt as if she oughtn't be there and was caught in the middle of doing something forbidden. "You missed the 'Closed' sign?" he broke the awkward silence and stepped towards the counter, the corners of his mouth curved into a small smile.

"I just brought the meat." She finally managed to get out, but her eyes never left his. Usually, Mr. Mellark was standing next to the counter, always ready to exchange a few warm words with Katniss, and she almost felt comfortable with him now, but this was new to her - and she hated unfamiliar moments. "I'm sorry." She remembered she should be polite, mainly to costumers.

"Don't be, it was on short notice. Guess people didn't feel like leaving their houses today." He frowned a little, but she couldn't figure out why. "It's good to see you." He admitted softly and she realized he wasn't looking at her.

The only thing she did was to lick her wind chapped lips, and, for some reason, she was a bit annoyed with his kindness. It made her feel like she owed him something. She took her bag from her shoulders and took the lamb leg from it -it was the most expensive meat they had in the store and Katniss would have towaste two weeks salary to buy it. She took a few slow steps to Peeta and handed him the meat. He looked at her for a brief moment and opened the top drawer and pulled out, to Katniss amazement, too much paper money. He handed her back the money for the lamb meat, but he played with the money in his hands for one second longer, slightly frowning at it. He froze for a second and his blue eyes found hers easily somehow, he suddenly looked much older than the 18 years she knew him to be. He stared at her with stormy eyes until he blinked and his gaze was clear and he shook his head, like he dismissed a thought.

Katniss felt like something was twirling around her, like an electric buzz in the air, and it seemed like everyone heard it, except for her. "Have a good day." She said politely, although all she wanted to do was to ask him what the hell was wrong with everybody - first Sau's pity, and now his puzzled glances.

"Take care, Katniss." His voice was too tender, and he frowned again. He sounded as if he really thought that she had a reason to need to be careful. Katniss placed her bag on her shoulders and turned to leave. She stepped out of the shop, and just before she started to walk away she glanced back to the shop. Peeta was still sitting there with the money in his hands and his eyes were fixed on her. Something inside her didn't like it, but she couldn't name it. The thought was dismissed as soon as she saw a German truck make its way past her. Katniss didn't dare to move, only her eyes followed it and blinked - Once - Twice. But the German truck was still there and suddenly she felt weak and exhausted.

The walk back home after work was different, for lack of a better word. People finally left their safe houses, but everything seemed to be in fast motion - nobody stopped for or talked to anybody. Every single person out on the streets looked like they were half running, eyes fixed on the concrete pavement, seemingly trying to avoid acknowledging the world around them. No children played out in the streets, and the few that were outside were held tightly by their worried mothers.

It was unfamiliar to her, and finally she felt that same buzz that everyone seemed to have been feeling for the past month. It hit her without a warning - maybe it was the German soldier that she just passed, or the sound of a crying baby, (but did it even matter what made her feel it, she wondered?). Goosebumps covered her arms and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. There was a sense of foreboding in the air, and she just wanted to get home, because the streets felt dangerous at the moment.

As the sun set Katniss made her way to her neighbourhood. It was a small Jewish neighbourhood close enough to the center, but far enough from it so it was quieter, and more domestic. There was laundry hanging from almost every window and small little squares between the tall and gray buildings. Katniss walked through the small alleys that were filled with different posters. She felt more comfortable around this place she called home, although everything felt darker than it used to be. Her shuddering breaths were all she heard as she tightened her jacket around her torso to protect herself from the cold wind.

She heard several men laugh when she stepped out of an alley and she froze on the spot. The voices were deep and had a foreign accent. They were German. Katniss didn't need to see them to know that. Usually, she trusted her instincts, and now they were telling, no, yelling at her to turn around and leave, but before she noticed her legs started to move on their own, straight to the laugher source.

Katniss was always good at sneaking, thank god, so no one heard her footsteps when she leaned against a wall that was partly hidden in the shadows. She could tell that they were right behind her now, and she was sure that they were able to hear her heartbeats. It felt like her heart would burst out of her chest in any second now. Katniss didn't know why she acted so cautiously, but it just felt wrong, as if she wasn't supposed to be there. Now, so close to the source of the noise, she heard that they were actually talking in German and her heart fell. Somehow, she had still hoped that she was mistaken, that there were no German soldiers in her peaceful neighbourhood.

She slowly reached the wall's corner, her hands rested on the cold stone against her back. As she heard another voice, Katniss turned her head and her heart stopped instantly.

Four young German soldiers stood in a circle. They were tall, well-built and if not for their evil smirks Katniss would have considered them handsome. No. Impressive. They surrounded an old man she knew by face only. She recognized him from the early morning walks dad used to take her on, and she always saw him leaving the synagogue in his typical black suit, matching black hat and wearing a long, thick silver beard. He was an Orthodox Jew.

She watched as the tallest soldier took out a pair of old scissors, and her eyes widened with pure shock as he grabbed the old man's beard roughly and held it within his hand in less than a second. The old man just stood there, quietly, his eyes blurred with tears. He didn't move, didn't protest. He was completely submissive to the soldiers will.

Katniss was somehow transfixed by this scene, and found she couldn't move even if she wanted to, so she just stayed there, watching without them knowing it. Apparently, the Germans hadn't done enough. They threw away his black hat and tore it apart. Than they took off his black suit and revealed his tallit and cut off the fringes of it. As they took away the old man's clothes, she could see his dignity disappearing as well

Katniss wasn't paying attention to the Germans anymore, she heard nothing but the foreign words they were shouting at him. Her gaze was locked on the man's eyes - they were filled with pure sorrow. Then, suddenly two things happened simultaneously.

At first, the old man's eyes snapped in her direction sharply and Katniss held a breath at the sight of his empty eyes. Then she saw from the corner of her eye a clenched fist that hit him straight in his abdomen. His eyes were fixed on her when he let out a cry of pain and in response she inhaled air sharply and loudly.

Everything froze for a tiny moment as Katniss realized that the Germans heard her. They were now all glaring in her direction, and the gazes of those five men were on her. While she held her breath, her brain worked hard to comprehend the meaning of it all.

Everything seemed to move again when the tall German soldier, the one that cut the beard, turned to her and started to move towards her, but now everything moved in fast-motion, and before Katniss had really registered it, her legs were taking her away.

It was already pitch black outside and there wasn't a living soul in the streets and Katniss ran, and it felt like she was running for her life. All she heard were her deep, hurried breaths, her light footsteps and four other pairs of leg that chased her. She ran faster than she thought she could, her heartbeats echoed in her head and her lungs burned in the need for oxygen, but she never stopped. Katniss took all the wrong turns in the tiniest alleys, trying to get rid of her foreign chasers. She couldn't think straight as she was making her way through the streets she knew, she was afraid to think about the consequences of her being caught. Katniss didn't know what it meant to be caught, but she did know that she wouldn't be coming home if she got caught. A single picture of Prim in her mind was enough to make her forget about her aching lungs and her legs started to move even quicker.

Suddenly the silence surrounding her became more prominent, and she realized that she'd lost them. She'd tricked them through all the little passages, but she couldn't stop running. It wasn't for her life now, it was for her sanity, and all she wanted to do was to go home and see her father sitting by the old piano, to hear her mother's laughter in the background.

She ran and ran, her eyes stinging from the wind that blew in her face. She saw her building and ran into it, and climbed the staircase two steps at a time. When she burst into the their little grey apartment she was overwhelmed by the amount of disappointment she felt when there were no piano, and her dad wasn't sitting beside it. But she saw Prim. She sat next to the table with her hands around a cup of tea and her blue eyes were full with concern. Katniss tried to move towards Prim without saying a word and she noticed that her braid got lose, and she was covered with sweat. She closed the gap between her and her little, beautiful sister and hugged her tightly, burning her face and inhaled her sweet scent.

But it didn't help. The look in the old man's eyes still haunted her

* * *

**A\N**

** So, I've mentioned here the word "Talit". It is a Jewish prayer shawl. I was talking about the 'Little Talit', which is a fringed garment traditionally worn either under or over one's clothing by Jewish men.**

**Every time I'll mention some Jewish\unknown phrase I'll add an explanation here.**

**If you have any question feel free to PM, and thank you for the reviews!**

**Please, Read and Review,**

**Rony :)**


	4. Chapter 3 -The Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own The Hunger Games.**

** Thanks again to my brilliant beta, TheStoryOf14.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

All Katniss could think of was the old man she saw a week ago. He hunted her in her dreams, as well as in real life - she saw him in every corner, but what was more important: she saw those four soldiers everywhere. Well, she didn't, but the face of the tall one among the four just refused to leave her alone.

At night, her head would barely have touched the pillow, when she'd already be asleep and that terrible nightmare would resurface. It was always the same. Every night she saw the tall German soldier. He looked elegant, and his sand blond hair lay perfectly, not a single stray hair falling over those freezing grey orbs and a sly smile that made her squirm under his gaze. He was always holding the old man with one hand, just to show how weak the man had truly was. It was simply evil. The tall soldier would punch him while she stood there, helpless. The worst part was that Katniss wasn't tied up, or anything - physically she could try and help the old Jew, but her legs just felt unable to move. She usually woke up the minute the German took out his gun and pointed it straight to the man's forehead. Her screams and her pleading did nothing but make his smile wider before he pulled the trigger and Katniss was very much awake.

She immediately told Gale what happened, not in search for comfort, but because she knew that he should know. Gale was overwhelmed by the incident she had described, and he just stared at her while she talked, with his mouth a little agape and his eyes piercing hers.

When she finished talking they fell into uneasy silence, which only Prim's and Rory's quiet whispers broke. She'd known Gale for years and could easily identify every expression he had. Now there was a deep frown between his brows and he was biting the inside of his lower lip, and it meant that he was thinking, quite hard considering the far away look in his grey orbs.

"Why did the soldiers do it? He's an old man, Gale." Katniss hoped to finally get some answers from him, but non came.

Gale pulled himself from his thoughts and his eyes snapped in her direction. The wrinkle between his eyes got even deeper, if that was possible, and he seemed strangely confused and upset by her remark, and she decided not to push it. At least, not that time.

His gaze slowly softened, "Promise me you'll come back home before sunset."

"Gale -"

"No. It's dangerous." His eyes still had that softness in them, but his tone was stern.

Katniss opened her mouth to argue, but at the same moment Rory and Prim walked in, and with that the conversation ended. She felt anger built inside her like a ball of fire, and she clenched her jaw tightly, not letting any words slip from her mouth. She hated being told what to do, as if she was a little girl, and her pride made it hard to swallow the flood of words, but she had no choice. Prim gave her a puzzled glance and she shook her head slightly, her eyes asking if everything was alright. Katniss forced a small smile to reassure her.

They walked silently to work, side by side, each occupied in their own thoughts. She couldn't let go of the way that Gale made her feel, and the fire ball refused to go away so she tightened her fist in her pockets, refusing to look in his direction.

Although she hated being told what to do she followed his instructions, and even then only because deep down, she did know that he was right - their world had gotten dangerous. Katniss never told him that. He would walk around with a smug grin for days and she couldn't stand the thought of it.

Katniss soon enough learned that, apparently, war was all about money.

The Germans wanted money, and a lot of it, so they took all the money they could find from Poland. Factories were closed and converted into ammunitions factories, small businesses went bankrupt and people who weren't fired had to deal with less money due to budget cut and lower wages. All that for the Nazi's well-trained war machine.

Weeks passed and Gale and Rory arrived every morning for their daily routine. Even though Katniss knew that Gale did nothing wrong, she couldn't allow herself to talk to him, so each morning they sat quietly next to each other, at the kitchen table.

It was Monday morning and the Hawthorn's arrived. Gale collapsed into the chair next to hers and stroke his jaw from side to side tiredly. Big black bags decorated his eyes, and he hadn't shave for a few days now. She could tell that he suffered from lack of sleep, due to his blood-shot eyes and suddenly it felt like the ball of fire was never there, because now she was plainly concerned.

Katniss was terrible with words, so she reached her hand and rested it on his forehead when he closed his eyes in exhaustion. Gale didn't even flinched to her touch, he didn't even bother to open his eyes. He was warm like always, so he wasn't ill. She thought of any other possible explanation for his worn - out state.

Maybe he read minds, because he slowly opened his eyes and stared almost listlessly at her, "My boss cut down my salary so I have to work extra hours." He supplied dryly as an explanation. If there was something good about their relationship it was their lack of self pity.

"If you need something -"

"I know, Katnip," He gave her a weak smile, "I will come straight to you, and we will all sleep in your mother's bedroom." Then his weak smile turned into a smug one. "Look, there is something I want to tell you." He looked more tired than he'd done only seconds earlier and watched him shift a little. "After you told me about than old man, I sniffed around and I found out that he wasn't the only one."

Katniss inhaled sharply. "What?!" She hissed, but Gale didn't seem to notice.

"Apparently, they attacked five men, at least. All of them were Orthodox Jews." He shot her a meaningful glance, but she couldn't understand it.

"Why -"

"Just think about it." And their conversation died again when Rory and Prim entered.

As time passed, Prim seemed to get used to the war and her nightmares became more of a rare occasion - for some reason it made her upset, because it was sign that Prim was growing up and losing her sweet, childish innocence. She became quieter, less naïve and Katniss felt hopeless because there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

They left; Gale and Katniss for work and the young ones to school like they did every other morning, but Katniss just repeated Gale's words in her head again and again and again. Why would the Germans attack five Orthodox Jews? Somewhere inside her was the answer, she knew it. Father talked about it, and she remembered half-words he used to say, but she couldn't make up the meaning of them, because everything before his death was so far away and had long since faded.

Katniss searched for another reason, another answer, but none came and while she was walking next to Gale she realized that there just wasn't any other option. The Germans did it because they were Jews. It really was as simple as that, they just humiliated and hurt this man for one supposedly justified reason. Just because he was a Jew. The realization made her stop from walking and Gale sent her a questioning look, but she couldn't answer. Her mouth was dry and her grey eyes were wide with horror. It started pouring mercilessly and within seconds the air was filled with the sweet smell of rain, but she noticed nothing. They stood there for a long moment when she just tried to comprehend it.

"Come on, let's go, you'll get sick." He knew what she was thinking and said nothing, because there was really nothing to be said.

Katniss swallowed and met his eyes, noticing only then that she was completely drenched, and started to walk again.

Time passed slowly and Katniss found herself in front of the bakery. Her last memory from this place made her feel uncomfortable somehow - the unreadable look on Peeta's face, and the way he'd held all that paper money made her heart twist. She was nervous and yet she couldn't figure out why. Katniss knew she had no reason to suspect Peeta because he'd been nothing but nice and polite to her since she'd first met him in first class and his cheeks were chubby and had a slightly pink tinge, but something about him made her uneasy and she couldn't figure out what.

Katniss took a deep breath and climbed the marble staircase and opened the door, making the little bell ring. Again, as if it was the first time she was there, the sweet scent of bread and pastries was lingering in the air, but there was something else that caught her attention. The bakery radiated the same warmth and coziness it always did, but it felt inappropriate in a way she couldn't figure out. Katniss' glance drifted to the window and she numbly watched the grey ,cold street. A war was going on out there, but the bakery seemed untainted somehow, as if it was part of a different world.

Slowly, she turned around and faced Mr. Mellark's kind face. At that moment, he was occupied with a costumer, but he soon noticed her and, after a short glance with his bright blue eyes, he smiled at her,to which she curved the corners of her mouth into a forced smile.

She waited patiently until Mr. Mellark was finished with all of his costumers, and only then did she take a step in his direction.

Strangely, the bakery was almost empty. The only possible explanation was the war -people were struggling, and delicacy's became a serious privilege that less andless people could afford. Basic ingredients became more expensive, and people couldn't afford to have their bread from the best place in all Warsaw, and even if they could it didn't feel like something they ought to spend their money on anymore.

She fixed her hold on her bag with her free hand and played with her braid awkwardly when the baker greeted her with a warm smile and she couldn't miss the strange way she felt under his gaze, almost the same way she felt under Peeta's a week ago.

"How are you?" Again, he sounded as if he really cared, and she shifted her weight from one leg to another uncomfortably. His gaze drifted to a point behind her, and without looking she knew that he was staring at his wife, who'd probably just cast an ugly, hardly disguised glance in her direction.

"I'm good." she supplied flatly, and he looked a bit puzzled. She felt as if she were standing in front of his son again, and got a bit irritated, but again, just like with Peeta, she didn't have a clue as to why she felt that way. She observed him for a second longer and noticed how alike he and his youngest son were. They shared the blonde hair, blue bright eyes and it was obvious that he got his good manners from his father, and not from the salty, cold woman, who'd carried him in her womb for nine months.

When she turned to get her bag off for the meat and put it on the counter she heard the familiar ring bell that announced new costumers and a couple of footsteps and deep, manly voices that didn't sound like Polish at all. It took her a second while she took out the meat to realize that there were Germans in the bakery and Katniss froze on the spot. It took her an amount of time that felt like hours to comprehended the situation she found herself in. Her eyes were focused on the piece of meat in her hands, and some unruly hair that got released from her braid because of the wind covered her face. She took a deep breath, and was surprised to realize that she'd been holding her breath all that time.

She was terrified. All she could think of at that moment was the memory of four German soldiers that stared at her and tried to catch her. With another deep breath she lifted her gaze from the bag and straightened her head, and now she was staring right into Mr. Mellark eyes and she was fully aware of the way she must've been looking at that moment - probably pale like a ghost and her eyes widened with shock. His jaw was clenched tightly and all warmth had disappeared from his eyes and he looked dark, cold and dead serious.

The Germans walked in, and the sound of their boots as they hit the floor was the only thing she could hear. "Frau Mellark." A few chuckles, and a feminine voice, who belonged to Mrs. Mellark greeted them back kindly and she saw the baker snap at his wife, a dissatisfied look on his face.

It hit her only then - the Mellarks were German as well. She'd never thought about it before, because no one else did, but now - she felt as if she were standing in the lion's den. She took a small step back -it was her attempt to back away, like a scared animal. Apparently she wasn't as subtle as she thought and the baker's eyes turned to hers, and a flash of understanding ran over him. Katniss hated being afraid, and most of all she hated people who saw her in her most vulnerable moments and where aware of it, because she just despised feeling weak, and the reassuring half smile that he gave her just made her see red for a moment. Unfortunately, it wasn't the time for her mental breakdown, especially when she heard Mr. Mellark's voice, "Peeta! Roland!" And focused her gaze on the kitchen door behind Mr. Mellark.

It took a few moments, but two young men stepped out of the kitchen with white aprons and hand covered with flour. Peeta took a place next to his father and cast him a meaningful glance while he was wiping his hands with Roland following his steps.

Roland was two years older than Peeta and, it was crazy how much they all looked alike - same blonde hair, strong jaw and broad shoulders, although he had his mother's chocolate eyes and he wasn't as tall, but most importantly - his face lacked the kindness that Peeta inherited from his father.

Peeta looked straight to her, and suddenly she felt oddly self -conscious about herself. Her back was straight as an arrow, her hands settled motionless next to her and her mouth was slightly open. He crossed his hands over his chest and tightened his jaw just like his father did, and Katniss just wanted to leave, but her legs just weren't reacting to the frantic signals her brain was sending them.

Katniss realized how stupid it was and literally forced herself to take the meat out of the bag, and when she finally did so she placed it on the counter, and the men glanced at this and got the clue. The baker opened the top drawer and took some paper money and handed it to her. During all that time Peeta was staring at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't read and Roland was talking with the Germans. Only then did she realize that she hadn't seen them yet, and fear rose in her heart again. Her mouth was dry and breathing normally seemed like an impossible mission. She took the money and shoved it to her pocket, and with a deep breath she turned around with her bag securely on her back.

There were only two tall Germans soldiers and Katniss never felt smaller and weaker. It was a tough thing to look them in the eyes, but she wanted to do it for herself, to take back some of her dignity, to get back some of the power and strength that she seemed to have lost that night. Slowly but steady her gaze drifted to their faces and she froze again.

Even if she hadn't dreamt about those ice like eyes for an entire week she'd have recognized him. And now standing so close to him she was surprised at how good-looking he really was -his light blonde hair glowed around him as if he was an angel, but his dead icy eyes sent chills through her entire body. It was the same soldier that humiliated the old man, who cut his hair, who punched him, and the one that tried to catch her.

But she shouldn't be afraid. She did nothing wrong. Katniss collected herself and forced herself to return the same cold stare straight into his eyes, and the more she looked the less she felt afraid. Time seemed to stop around them, or just to slow down when a wave of recognition ran over his face and the corners of his mouth curved into smug half smile.

Acting weak sounded great right now, but it wasn't an option, especially in front of him, and although she hardly reached his shoulders and was about 25 kg lighter than him she fought against her fear. And then, suddenly and out of nowhere she remembered her conversation with Gale in the morning and the realization she made on her way to work. She was a small little Jew, and by the look in the soldier's eyes he was totally aware to her blood-status.

While his orbs were still focused on her he said something in German. At that moment she swore to herself to learn that language. Katniss heard Peeta's voice, and she didn't know what he said but he sure didn't sound friendly. She wanted to leave so badly, but her legs gave in again.

She exchanged a few sentences and she was startled by the hostility in Peeta's voice. She turned around to look at him and watched as the baker looked at his younger son with concern and Peeta's kind features disappeared while he was talking to the soldier. Strangely, his face expression was so similar to the soldier's, but somehow she knew that it was the soldier he was hostile towards, not her.

A silence fell and she felt all eyes glance at her, and while she couldn't read Peeta's, the baker looked at her with a deep wrinkle between his eyes and spoke with a deep soothing voice, "He wants to know your name."

Inside she felt as if something her broke, her heart sank deep down but to anyone watching, she hardly reacted. She turned back to the soldier and was strongly repulsed by his sly little grin. Katniss made sure to look straight into his eyes when she opened her mouth, "Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." She thanked god that her voice was calm and steady, as if she had nothing to hide.

Without breaking eye contact he said something in German to the men behind her to translate, and this time is was Peeta who spoke. "He wants to know if you ever met him before," he paused for a moment, "because you look highly familiar to him." His voice was tender.

"No. He must mistake me for another." She was screaming from the inside and it took every ounce of self control she had to remain calm. Katniss had no idea what the soldier was playing at, and it only made her more nervous, if that was even possible anymore.

He kept on staring at her like he was trying to break her under his pressure, and although she felt like giving up she forced herself to remain calm and nonchalant. The blonde soldier said something but this time no translation came, and when she turned around to see what was the problem she saw Peeta's hands grabbing tightly the counter with another face she couldn't read, and honestly she was pretty tired of not being able to understand him. Mr. Mellark face was pale as a ghost, "You should go, or Sau will start to worry." He said flatly, obviously engaged with thoughts.

Katniss made a quick eye contact with the soldier and turned to the door slowly. She felt like running, and screaming but they were watching her, so she forced herself to maintain her composure for a few more moments. Katniss wanted to look nonchalant and casual, but she noticed her stiff body that was still straight like an arrow, and she couldn't relax because she felt that any moment she would have to start running for her life.

The little moments that took her to pass the store and avoid any eye contact felt like hours, and only when she felt like no one else was watching her did she start to run, almost like she did when that soldier was chasing her. She wanted to scream, or cry but nothing came - only the wind hitting her face mercilessly as she ran.

* * *

**A\N: This is my favorite so far, so I really hope you'll like it. From now on things are going to get ****much**** more interesting:)**

**I've got nothing else to say, so enjoy reading it, and remember that it takes 2 seconds to review, and it would mean the world to me :)**

**Love, Rony**


	5. Chapter 4 -The Offer

**Chapter 4**

Katniss spent the last hour in the butcher shop sitting on a wooden box in the back room. She laid her head on her knees, closely pressed to her chest and breathed slowly in and out, her eyes wandering to a far away point on the wall.

When she came back from the bakery she wasted only a second in the front, before going to the back room and starting to work faster than she'd ever done before - all of that, without looking Sau in the eyes even once. All she wanted to do was to keep her mind busy, to get that soldier out of her head, but every time she blinked she saw those icy grey orbs.

Now, as she finished her work for the day, and even helped Sau in the front she decided to stay there for a little bit longer, because she didn't want to face anyone familiar just now.

slowly, she turned her head to the little dusty window and saw that it was already twilight; the sun sent her last rays and filled the grey streets in different shades of orange, yellows and reds.

Gale would kill her, but honestly, that was the last thing on her mind. And, after hours of wondering about the sea of questions now filling her head, there were only two things she was sure off. The first was that the Germans hurt Jews and Katniss felt that cutting beards wouldn't be the only way, and the second thing was that a German soldier, who hated Jews, knew both her name and her blood status.

The time to go arrived so she took her father's coat and wrapped herself in it, while she took her now empty bag and placed it on her back. Katniss heard the bell ring and then suddenly Sau called her name, "Katniss, someone's looking for you!"

She frowned and reached for the door, her hand rested hesitantly on the door knob. Who could it be, she thought to herself. Gale usually finished around midnight and Rory must have taken Prim home straight after school. The soldier? She thought to herself and terror filled her heart, and breathing became harder to do. Wishing she could have stayed there for eternity, she opened the door tentatively with her palm still rested on the knob, ready to close it and run. But, when she was saw who was waiting for her she dropped her hand and the wrinkle between her eyes got even deeper with confusion.

Standing there, hands buried deep into his pockets, was Peeta Mellark.

They studied each other for a few seconds and Katniss couldn't help but notice how the light of the sunset made him look even more handsome than before -the reds and oranges made his eyes brighter and his skin looked golden like a statue.

She shook those stupid thoughts out of her head because that didn't matter, and he was German, and she was a Jew, and for some unknown reason he was looking for her. Katniss didn't like it at all, and she clenched her little hands into tight fists, "How can I help you?" She supplied politely for Sau's sake. The old woman stood and listened to every word, and Katniss wasn't interested in frightening costumers when her employer was with her.

Peeta seamed to struggle under her gaze and he tried to avoid eye contact, "I need to talk to you." He dropped his eyes, "Alone."

"About what?" Her voice radiated hostility, and she was ready to attack if it were to be necessary, there was so much adrenaline adrenalin coursing through her body.

It took him a few seconds to answer, in which he took a few deep breaths, raised his head and his blue eyes pierced her. "This matter should be discussed privately." Katniss felt like an animal that Peeta had been hunting, and now they played the game. He tried to seduce her to come to him, and she was pacing around him, sniffing for danger. Even though she couldn't smell it or point at the thing that made her suspect something was wrong, she felt too alert and her instincts were yelling at her to get away, to leave the place and Peeta there, but she had one major drawback - curiosity. She remembered what father used to tell her when she was little - that curiosity isn't a sin, but one should exercise caution with it. Katniss let the memory fill her from the inside while her eyes stared at his without blinking. He seemed so trustworthy, his eyes were full with good intentions, and she decided to step into his trap.

"Fine." Katniss supplied flatly and took a confident step towards the exit while she studied his face, noticing the surprise flashing over his features.

"Take care, girl." Sau called as she opened the door with Peeta following her steps.

The streets were empty and quiet beside their footsteps, and it didn't surprise her at all because since the German override a month and a half ago darkness meant danger. Katniss walked as casually as she could in the direction to the place she called home with Peeta next to her, but not once did she turn her head to him.

"What do you want?" She loved short and sweet talks.

"I just wanted to see if you're fine." It took him a while to say those words and she saw him pushing his hands deeper in his pockets out of the corner of her eye.

Same as Gale, the man was talking to her like she was a little, stupid girl and she forced herself to count until ten, only to make sure she wouldn't slash at him. "Why shouldn't I be?" if you were looking for the actual truth - she wasn't fine. She was worried, confused and scared for so many reasons, and as time passed, she only added more and more worries to her list when the German soldier felt like the most urgent right now. But, Katniss didn't plan on telling it to a complete stranger.

"Because you were afraid." He said tenderly and Katniss stopped walking and stared at him. The time seemed to have frozen at the moment she tried to read his face expression with a confused glance. He didn't mock her, and he didn't try to insult her. He spoke the truth, but in a sad, not harsh, way.

They stood there for a couple of minutes in which the last ray of sunshine disappeared and the darkness started to take in. "Why do you care?" her question sounded more aggressive than Katniss wanted, but Peeta didn't flinch, he just looked confused.

Peeta frowned and his bright eyes pierced her, she felt as if he could read her mind just by watching her. "He said that he'd already met you." He was avoiding her question eloquently and time seemed to move again.

She blinked and watched him carefully when a realization hit her. "Leave me alone." She said coldly before she started to walk again, leaving Peeta behind her. He shouldn't be asking her things like that, and Katniss understood that maybe she shouldn't have consented to this little conversation. He was an Arian German, while she was just a Jew. She shouldn't have been talking to him at all.

She walked as fast as she could, but apparently it wasn't enough because within a minute someone grabbed her hand, and without turning around she knew who was it. "Wait." He begged for her, and when she turned to look at Peeta, surprised, his eyes were full with imploringly and her mouth gasped open. She never expected to see so many emotions in his eyes, and something inside her she couldn't name just couldn't resist his plea. But she knew she had to fight it, she knew she had stop this.

"Please, Mr. Mellark, let me go." She asked firmly. It felt weird to address her classmate like that, but she didn't want it to look too personal. Katniss wanted to remind him of the differences between them, so maybe he would come to his senses.

He did let go of her and for the second time tonight they studied each other, and again she was unable to read him. Suddenly questions rushed through her head, and walking away seemed impossible at the moment, knowing she may get a few answers of her own. Curiosity did feel like a sin. "Did he tell you that he saw me?" Maybe they shouldn't be talking, but that didn't mean she shouldn't make the best of it, she needed to tilt the odds in her favor, even if just for a bit.

"Yes." Peeta spoke hesitantly and bit his lower lip, "He said that he caught you watching him abuse an elderly man."

Katniss couldn't help herself and she let out a small chuckle in response to his description of the event, and she remembered how he used to pave his road with some help from his pretty words since she could recall.

It was completely dark, but his eyes shone in the street lamps light and she caught a flash of misunderstanding that ran over his features. Peeta almost closed the gap between them without a warning and looked deep into her grey eyes, and again, she couldn't figure out the emotions in his eyes. "I don't know why Cato is so interested in you, Katniss, so please be careful." His voice was so tender and soothing, and she couldn't remember the last time somebody spoke like that to her, as if she mattered.

Katniss blinked and was surprised to found herself speechless, and the only important things at the moment was his tenderness. But than she realized he gave her something, "Cato?" She repeated, mostly to herself and tasted the unfamiliarity of it. It was the soldier's name, and for some reason she felt better. Now she also knew him by name, and even though it would not help her in any way in the present or the future, it still made her feel better, like she'd managed to get some sort of advantage on him. "If that's all, I'd like to go home." Katniss waited for him to something, but nothing came out his mouth. "Thank you." She added politely and turned to leave, and hopefully to never look back. But, her plan didn't work out because Peeta was again right next to her, like a stubborn cloud that accompanied her. "What are you doing?" She snapped at him and crossed her arms on her chest, irritated.

"You can't walk home alone at night. It's dangerous." He didn't patronize like Gale usually did it sounded more like he was just stating the obvious, but it didn't make it easier to stay silent. She had to count until twenty before looking into his eyes, "It's OK. I'll go alone." She spoke slowly, but she sounded more like she'd lost all control rather than clinging on to the little she had left, so she clenched her jaw in a hope that it would stop ay words from slipping out.

"I insist. I must walk you home." Again, there was no cocky smile, he just tried to do the right thing, the obvious one.

But Katniss had had enough of it. This shouldn't have been happening, this conversation - everything. He saw her in her weakest moment, completely scared and horrified, not to mention the way he insisted on talking to her, he wanted to walk her home. Even Gale knew that suggesting things like that earn you a nice bruise.

Katniss did just fine when she was 14 and had to take care of her family, because her mother literally broke down and the spark in her eyes disappeared and left no trails behind. Well, as fine as a 14 years old girl could - but they had water, some food and a place to sleep in, and most importantly - she kept Prim safe. And she did it all by herself, at least, mostly by herself - only Gale came from time to time to keep her company, but that was it. So, no - no, she didn't need any German gentleman to walk her home.

"No." Was all she could say without snapping at him and she turned away from him as sharply as she managed, but he grabbed her. Again. This time, even though he held her coat she felt a stinging sensation that his hand left on her, even when she shook him off, a sensation that made her see red.

The ball of fire that was building his way for the entire evening reached his maximum, and she felt like her blood turned into burning lava. "Look, prince charming, I don't need you to walk me home, and I don't want you to. So, why don't you go look for some nice Polish girl to escort and leave me alone?!" Katniss hissed venomously between her teeth and her eyes were blazing with anger.

Peeta seemed to miss the hatred in her remark and looked strangely embarrassed, his blue orbs didn't meet hers. "I know you don't need me, Katniss." He stated rather calmly, apparently he referred only to that part in her little speech, "I want to."

She was left speechless to that statement, and waves of shame drowned the fire ball inside her. Katniss realized that her mouth was a bit open in surprised and she closed tightly and stared at him, puzzled. What should she do? She could walk home alone, but she had to admit that it felt safer to walk with someone next to her, and it seemed as if he really meant what he said about knowing she didn't him, but on the other hand, being escorted by Peeta, the German just felt wrong, and she didn't want to appear weak in front of him, or anyone else.

"You know, there is nothing wrong with getting a little bit of help." He said quietly and his blue eyes pierced hers.

Katniss twisted a little under his words. He was right, there was nothing wrong with a little bit of help, but, coming from him, that little bit of help somehow felt wrong. She searched for the right words, but she wasn't talented when it came to rhetorics, like Peeta was. "Please, don't." That was the best she managed in that specific situation, and she didn't miss a hint of disappointment passed in his eyes.

"Take care, Katniss." He said softly, exactly like he did in the bakery the last time she was there. Katniss turned away for the third time that night and slowly walked home.

The streets were empty and sometimes she saw a German truck pass through the street, and a part of her wished for Peeta to be there, with her, but she didn't want to acknowledge it.

When she finally arrived home, the first thing that stood out was the little clock they had, and Katniss realized she was two and a half hours late. Her eyes drifted in the room and she noticed that candle light came from the bedroom she shared with Prim.

They couldn't afford electricity, so they used candle light. Further more, they needed no electricity - everything was good as long as they had fire. Warmth, food and their hygiene, it was all dependent on matches.

She moved around as quietly as she could, trying to keep Prim asleep if she already was, but when she stepped into her little room she found her curled into their blanket, her eyes wide open and blood-shot from crying.

"What's wrong, little duck?" Katniss rushed into her side and hugged tightly her fragile figure.

"You are never two and a half hours late." Her voice trembled, "I was sure something had happened to you."

Guilt filled Katniss and she felt terrible. Nothing was worth seeing her little sister like that, and she wanted to make it up to her, "Nothing will happen to me, as long as we have each other."

Prim turned and was now facing her and Katniss gave her a soft smile and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Katniss. I know something bad is going on, and something happened, but you refuse to tell me. Exactly like you did with mom." She said in determination while her eyes glistened with tears.

Katniss let a deep sign and wondered -Prim truly got older, more perceptive, wiser and more beautiful, and she knew she shouldn't tiptoe next to her, because whether or not she liked it, war was time for Prim to get older, to lose a bit from her innocence and Katniss had to embrace it. If she could, Katniss would do it, she would take sure Prim was safe and naïve, because Prim was the ideal of the beauty in her life and the grey eyed woman couldn't let anything harm or wound that innocence with reality.

But again, she had no choice. "I know."

"Good." Prim said firmly and narrowed her eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments and Prim began to laugh quietly, and Katniss joined her almost immediately.

"Have you left me something to eat?" Katniss teased her, taking her blanket, completely ignoring Prim's pleas to have it back. And she laughed. The sound felt so foreign to her ears that it took a few seconds for her to recognize it. It felt like a liberation, as if father just told a joke and Katniss felt to incredibly sad in a moment. The laughter slowly faded away and the only thing that was left is an empty silence and the two sisters glancing at each other.

"I left you a piece of bread, and there is a little bit of butter." The silence suffocated Katniss, and she felt like her head was spinning at the sound of the word of Prim. They had nothing. She reached for the little wooden box she kept under the bed, where she kept her money - if she had any. Her hands were shaking, and she couldn't think straight for a second when she counted. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Seven and a half. Seven hundred fifty zlotys. Her heart sank deep down, and her hands felt numb.

"Katniss?" Prim asked in a hushed voice, her big blue eyes searched for an explanation. But the grey-eyed girl heard nothing. She counted the money again, and when she reached the seven hundred fifty she let, ironically, the emptiness fill her up.

She returned the money to the box with shaking hands and in a moment stormed out of the room into the kitchen. Katniss was hectic. She opened drawers and fervently searched. For what? She didn't know yet. She found little box of matches, only half full. Suddenly, the wind blow hard and she froze at the sound of it -It was getting cold and Katniss realized that she was still in her father's coat and Prim had a few layers of cloth on her little body. They needed wood. She searched for food and after digging in every corner in the kitchen she found one slice of bread, a little butter cube and some olives in a little jar.

Prim was behind her and tried to calm her down, saying that everything was alright, and that they'd manage and they would make it through, but her voice seemed to pass Katniss, as if she was in another world. She stood with her back to Prim and held the old, scratched table in front of her for comfort because her knees went weak and she couldn't rely on them to stable her. The sounds of her rapid breaths and heartbeats that pounded in her head was the only thing she heard.

What could she do with seven hundred and fifty zlotys was all that ran through her mind. Firstly, She would go to the little bakery in the other side of the Vistula for the cheapest place she knew, and maybe some milk. She would look for the high nutritional value product, so that maybe Prim wouldn't lose so much weight. If her muscles would allow it, she could buy a couple of tree trunks and most importantly - matches. But, with war, all the prices surged and Katniss accepted the fact that she would probably waste most of her money because of that.

Breathing stably became a struggle and she held the table beneath her as if her life depended on it. Katniss knew that if they would run out money they would be doomed. There was nothing else to sell, and the thought of it was terrifying, and she refused to draw a picture of it in her mind.

Katniss snapped at her sister and started to mumble, mostly to herself, "Tomorrow I'll figure it out and bring some food, OK? We will be alright, Prim… I was so occupied with the war I just missed it… I'm sorry, Prim, I'm truly am. I won't let it slip again and I'll bring some wood tomorrow and we'll sleep next to the fire place just like we did when we were little." Her eyes reflected sorrow and nothing else. She felt like a terrible sister. How could she forget her sister's needs? How could she be so selfish?

Prim opened her mouth and spoke with caring eyes, but her older sister heard nothing because she found herself in a parallel world, where Prim was skinny as a skeleton and there was nothing to keep her warm with.

When they went to bed Katniss still hadn't eaten, but when she thought about her dinner she felt sick because of the harsh reality check she got earlier. Thinking about it, she hadn't eaten since last night, but she wouldn't think of finishing their food and the piece of bread would stay on the table until Prim would take it to school.

Her hands were around her sister's little body and she clung to the warmth she radiated through the thick fabric she wore, and she felt a little bit better.

Strangely she slept better than she did in the past few weeks and when she opened her eyes the early sun dazzled her and made her flinch and moan in frustration. It took her a few moments to realize that she was still wearing her fathers coat and the cloths from yesterday, but the thought was quickly dismissed when she heard a whisper, "Katniss…" Her eyes snapped and she have found Rory standing next to her, trails of worry evident on his face.

Katniss immediately got out bed in one graceful move, "What's wrong?" She whispered for Prim's sake, her voice was still husky from sleeping. "It's too early for you guys to come. Something happened?" She wasn't aware of her actions when she grabbed Rory by the shoulders and shook him.

He gave away nothing when he gently removed her hands from his body, "We're alright." It didn't sound like that, "There's something you need to see." He nodded slightly with his head to the kitchen direction, and she didn't have to ask anything to know that Gale was sitting there next to the table like he always did.

She found him in the same position as always, but this time a paper was in his hands and he looked completely worn out - still unshaven and it looked like he hadn't gotten a moment of sleep. "How lucky we are for having keys, isn't it, Katnip?" He gave her his usual sly grin, but there was something off in his eyes.

Sitting seemed impossible when she felt so insecure and nervous and she even ignored the stupid nickname he had for her, "What's wrong?" She had a terrible feeling, and she wasn't sure if she truly wanted to know what it was.

"Sit." he gestured to the empty chair she usually set in, but when she didn't move he sighed deeply and continued, "I know that you never read papers and you're not pretty friendly to people, so I didn't bother you with news, and I'm sorry if you are mad about it," She knew that he wasn't sorry at all, "but it was for your own good." It wasn't the time to argue with him, so she swallowed her pride and heard him out. "A week ago the Germans published an official decree that Jews are not allowed to have more than 2000 zlotys, but I didn't bother you with that information because it's irrelevant for us. But the Nazis didn't think it was enough, so they publish a new set of official decrees." He grabbed the paper and held it out so she could take it.

Katniss realized she was shaking only when she took the paper from him, and she opened it with a great struggle. "New decrees for Jews in Warsaw district -I here by declare that all Jews in Warsaw district will follow the next official decrees; No Jews are allowed in government jobs. No Jews are allowed in public park. No Jews are allowed to sit on public benches. No Jews are allowed to enter Polish public places. Jews are not allowed to employ non-Jews. These decrees will come into force starting today. Any Jew found to disrespect these decrees will be severely punished." Her voice slowly died and she found herself speechless, and suddenly the paper felt incredibly heavy and she had iron taste in her mouth. "That's insane…" She whispered, "They can't do that!" The paper was slammed against the table and she felt completely helpless, and at the same time extremely mad. She stared at Gale and waited until he returned her empty glance. Katniss looked desperately for a sign that would show her that it wasn't real, but none came, and she felt weaker with every seconds. Her legs started to give in so she collapsed into the chair and read the article again, because she couldn't believe it.

"It's going to get worse." Gale said tiredly while rubbing his unshaven cheeks.

"It can't get any worse, Gale. They are treating us like dogs." She stated flatly, her eyes looked for comfort in his, but he couldn't meet her gaze.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, right?" Gale muttered dryly and they fell into uneasy silence.

The sun rose over Warsaw, but in the little flat time seemed to have frozen. No sound was made for a very long time beside their shallow breaths and Rory and Prim's whispers from the other bedroom.

* * *

**A\N**

**This one was longer, so I hope you would enjoy it.**

**The line with the curiosity thing is taken from Harry Potter (Dumbeldore said it in the first book I think?). All those decrees were taken from history books and Wikipedia. And I want to thank TheStoryOf14, again, for everything :)**

**Please review! It means the world to me :)**

**R&R**

**Rony.**


	6. Chapter 5 -The Sign

Again, unfortunately, I don't owe The Hunger Games. And, thank you,TheStoryOf14 for editing and helping me with the ideas. So, here you go -

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Katniss managed to feed Prim only because she taught herself how to handle a constant hunger. Knowing that if she'd let herself eat until her stomach was full, that would mean that her sister would lose even more weight, was more than enough to handle it though - she just couldn't let that happen. It wasn't excruciating because she lost her appetite in the past weeks, but it wasn't easy. Every time she stepped out of their little, grey home she struggled against the blowing wind, which seemed to try to knock her off. Helping Sau in the store got harder with every day gone by and it often felt like everything was getting just a little bit heavier overnight. But it was worth it, she told herself, Prim was worth it. They had wood and plenty of matches at the moment and with that, one major worry seemed to have dropped from her heart, but unfortunately troubles had a tendency to find her.

Katniss didn't choose to be Jew, and if she'd been given the choice, she'd probably have declined. At school she had occasionally gotten some nasty comments about her blood status, but she never took it too seriously, for her father taught her to be proud of it. Unfortunately, it was always kept as a silent sort of pride, the one which kept you sane. With the new decrees making life even more difficult, she saw father in her thoughts more often than she did before and every time she felt the familiar cling in her heart, while at the same time the warmth of the thought washed over her with wave of happiness, only it was the sad kind of the stories he told her about a place in the middle-east that was promised to her people in the dawn of human written history by god himself filled her with sadness and emptied her from everything else now.

Slipping into an imaginary world was tempting, but the harsh reality she faced took that privilege from Katniss. With the new decrees that were published a week ago she felt how people glanced at her with weary eyes and it seemed as if they were keeping a safe distance from her. Although it didn't bother her, and she couldn't really pinpoint anything in her life that had changed, the fact that people could recognize her so easily bothered her. She'd always known that her tanned skin and her ebony hair made her stand out in the sea of pale white Polish, but with time she felt more foreign in her own town, as if she was a leper.

She still got to deliver, and every day in the mid afternoon, she would step out of the store for her daily routine. Although she never received any harsh words from her costumers she felt their hostility, because the sound of the door slamming behind her seemed more urgent, as if they wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible.

Even though she felt the rigid glances that were tossed in her direction, the impact of the new decrees didn't seem real yet, because she had no Polish businesses to deliver to, only to spoiled rich bustards that still could afford that privilege.

Even when she tried to look on the bright side of things, there was one thing she couldn't get out of her head. Or, well, to be more accurate - she couldn't get one man out of her had. Cato. Katniss longed to find out his first name - hell, she longed for every piece of information she could get about him. It was as if she was completely obsessed with him, and in the same time so frightened by him that it felt as if her bones grew cold. His grey eyes never left her, chasing her not only in her dreams, but flashing through her mind almost every time she closed her eyes.

While walking down the street she closed her eyes for a second too long and grey eyes flickered in her head with a sly, knowing gaze. Katniss shuddered and took a deep, calming breaths before she realized where she was. Lately, time had a way to pass her by without telling her, and it felt like she was sometimes frozen for hours, or even days. The minutes usually refused to pass, but the hours flew and it only took her one blink to realize what had happened to her all that time, as if she was on a autopilot and her mind dwelled in thoughts beyond her reach. Recognizing the buildings around her, she realized she was only a few blocks from the bakery and she stopped walking, surprised.

It took her a moment to react, and a few not so subtle glances from a group of well-dressed Polish women before she started to walk again. Katniss ignored the women and gave it a little thought and realized she hadn't seen Peeta since he insisted to walk her home after he'd given her the soldier's name. When she thought about him she remembered how hostile he looked towards Cato when he tried to question her - she remembered the dark look he gave the soldier and the way his face frowned in unfamiliar anger.

She was a few buildings away from the bakery when her little bag started to feel incredibly heavy on her back and the wind forced her to be deaf for a few moments. Katniss was so occupied with fighting the wind that she almost missed the little yellow sign that was imprinted on the glass door when she grabbed the handle. Her eyes snapped at the sign and suddenly she didn't feel the cold that crept to her bone anymore, nor the intense wind whistle that made her feel nothing.

'No Jews allowed.' The black, bold letters seemed to hit her with a physical force, and with numbness filling her up she let go of the handle slowly. Oh, she'd known she would have to face the true meaning of those decrees, but she'd never really prepared herself to it, because somehow it all still felt like something that happened in a far away land. Far away from her.

Sorting out her emotions seemed impossible at the moment due to the overwhelming feeling she had. A sea of anger, shock, and deep, dark embarrassment filled her up,to the point where nothing that happened around her seemed to reach her anymore. It didn't matter that people on the street were looking at her, and the reason she came to that place in the first place completely slipped out of her head. All she felt was her heart, beating so fast that she feared it would betray her.

Katniss knew at that exact moment that she was capable of killing, although she'd never ever done anything like that, she knew in that instant that if she would ever get the chance to hurt Cato - she would without hesitation. She didn't know why she chose Cato from all Germans, because in her mind she could kill Hitler himself, but it felt like he was the messenger of all the bad things that happened in the past two months, and she wasn't noble enough to leave the messenger alive.

It was so unnecessary, treating all Jews like wild animals, but it was so pointless to complain, that she might as well have tried to talk to the walls. She knew no one would hear her out, because no one cared what a little Jew would say. She was just a little inconvenience for them and nothing more, like a stubborn bone in the throat of her own, beloved country. But, it was no longer the Poland she'd grown to know and love. It was no longer a thriving place for Polish as well as Jews to live in, and Warsaw was no longer an European capital comparable to her sisters Berlin and Paris. All colors drained from her city when she let go of the handle and she came back to life with that realization, panting from the shock. For the first time since father died, she was glad he wasn't here with them to see what was going on.

Finally, her eyes left the sight of the bold letters that prevented her from walking inside and her gaze drifted to the store. It looked cozy and warm like it always did, and she could smell the cinnamon buns from her place without opening the door. Three slim men stood inside dressed in suits and stood next to the counter and laughed with Mrs. Mellark, and two little girls admired some beautifully decorated cupcakes - all the people inside had white pale skin and rosy cheeks from the cold outside, especially the two little girls, still too little to understand why she stood outside. One had dirty blond curls and the other had light chocolate waves that fell down to her spine. They were covered with almost identical coats and she could almost hear their sweet giggles and taste their excitement. Sadness filled her as she watched the inside of the store - those little girls would probably have happy, uncomplicated life without having to bear the consequents of being considered an inferior citizen. She stared like it would give her some answers, while all she saw was the potential life she and Prim could have had if they weren't Jews and if father was still alive. Millions of 'ifs' echoed in her mind and she felt weak and totally helpless.

Katniss lifted her gaze slowly and was startled to find Peeta standing next to the display window on her right side with a trail of new, amazingly delicately decorated cakes with his mouth a bit a gap. It felt like the longest second she'd ever lived as his eyes studied her curiously and then understanding flickered in his eyes and his gaze showed only sorrow. He turned to his mother and said something she couldn't figure out by reading his lips, and she didn't miss the way his fists clenched when he waited for a response. His bright blue eyes gave her a quick, meaningful glance before he took a step toward the front door and she felt as if someone poured icy cold water on her head.

She shouldn't be there. Where in the past it was just a vague feeling - now it was written in black letters. Screw the meat, and screw the Mellarks, she thought to herself, but who was she kidding? She was so helpless she was shaking, and she couldn't stop hating it and herself for her exposing her emotions like that.

It was harder than she'd ever thought possible - to turn around and just leave, because in some way she was saying farewell to her previous life and starting a new, unwanted one, but it had to be done. She needed to be strong - if not for her sake, then for Prim's - so she took a deep breath and turned around, leaving all the things that might have happened behind her and stepped down the marble steps and walked away. Surprisingly, it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, and apparently it was a fact she accepted a long time ago, but only now internalized it.

Katniss didn't hear the bell that should've told her someone was leaving, but she did feel the hand that was soon resting on her shoulder. She recognized it without looking because he had the tendency of grabbing her, and she wasn't aware that she would react to his touch so… easily. As if all he needed to gain control over her was to touch her, and the thought frightened her.

"Katniss…" She didn't know why but he was gasping for air, and she stared blankly into those deep blue pools which were filled with so many emotions that she was a little overwhelmed. "L-look," he stuttered and ran his hand nervously through his hair, "I-I'm so s-sorry." The thought of him, lost for words, seemed as unlikely as the nightingale losing his singing voice, and yet here he was, looking for what to say "I -"

"Stop." Katniss couldn't stand it, and again, she didn't know why the man in front of her made her feel so much in so little time. She was angry with him, so mad that she kept reminding herself to breath and in the same time flushed because it looked like he cared, and no one seemed to have cared lately.

His gaze stiffened a little, "No." he stated rather calmly, "I am sorry. Y-you don't deserve it." His gaze indicated that he truly was sorry, and even if she chose to blame him she would have forgiven him because the way his eyes penetrated her soul was impossible to escape. "I tried to talk mother out of it," His gaze went strangely blank and his hand unconsciously rubbed his cheek, "but it didn't help." He gave her a bitter smile and dropped his hand. Her eyes automatically drifted to his cheek and for her amazement there was a light red bruise on it.

Instinctively she reached a trembling hand to it a cupped his cheek with it. His skin was warm and soft, though the wind blew and whistled around them and he was wearing only a short sleeved white t-shirt under his apron. Time froze around them and a tingling sensation throbbed in her fingertips while her grey orbs were transfixed on his.

"I'm sorry." Katniss heard a voice coming out of her mouth and she wasn't sure what she exactly meant by it -was she sorry for not letting him escort her home? Or was it the fact that he left his job just for her and she was being rude? The answers didn't satisfy her, and while her hand lingered on his cheek, an impossible thought crossed her mind. His mother did it to him because he tried to talk her out of it.

At school, especially when they were little and Peeta still had a sweet pink tinge on his cheeks, he would occasionally appear with dark bruises on his collarbone, and Katniss noticed them even though they were almost always hidden under his clothes. It was well known that Mrs. Mellark believed in old schooled educational method, and it never came as a shock. Well, Peeta wasn't the only one who came with those decorations on his body - it was just the way the world worked, although her parents never laid a hand on her. Well, after father died mother never touched her, but it was better than hitting her.

As Peeta grew up the marks became rarer and it was almost impossible to spot them so she just figured that either his mother had stopped or she'd learned to conceal it.

It was stupid to think that his mother did it to him because he tried to talk her out of putting up that offensive sign, but something in her guts knew it to be the truth - maybe the way he stroked his bruise, or maybe the answer was deep down in his eyes. Hell, it didn't matter - all that matter was that she was damn right.

She blinked and time seemed to move again, and she removed her hand from him as if she just touched fire, but the warmth of his skin lingered on her fingertips. Thank god she was tanned, because a light shade of pink moved to her cheeks shyly. Peeta's eyes were wide open with surprise and he dropped his gaze quickly to his feet. The silence was excruciating.

"Shall I give you the delivery?" Katniss asked politely, as if nothing inappropriate happened.

"Let's go to the park." He suggested.

She swallowed hard and lost every bit of color she had on her face. Her eyes dropped to her hands when she said, "I'm not allowed to enter the park." Her voice was so soft she was surprised he even heard her. Peeta gasped and she felt him as his body stiffened like an arrow. Katniss raised her eyes and met his - they were quiet and terribly sad. "I-it's disgraceful…" He whispered and the frown between his eyes deepened. "There must be a place to sit. There's a bench right behind the corner."

She had no clue why suddenly she'd become so weak - maybe it was the bruise on his cheek or the validity of the decrees, but she couldn't find her voice. She fought hard for a minute to gain all of her self control to keep looking him in the eyes when she spoke.

"I'm not allowed to sit on public benches." She was surprised when her voice was so calm and nonchalant, as if there was nothing wrong with it. The thought scared her for a second - maybe there would be a day in which those decrees would look like nothing but a silly joke? She couldn't handle that thought at the moment.

Peeta was speechless. His chest raised and sank in a perfect tempo and his eyes pierced her, as if he was looking for some sort of sign that it was just a joke, but non came. She returned him a level indifferent stare and waited for him to find his voice.

"Well, actually, I'd rather stand here, if you don't mind." She couldn't help but smile at his soft offer. The nightingale had found his voice. Katniss took the meat out of her bag and she realized that from now on this was how she was going to deliver them the food, and that she would probably never see his father again. For some reason, it made her sad because he was a good man, and he always treated her like an equal. But life wasn't about having only good people around you.

She handed him the lamb meat - again the finest piece - and in return he handed her some rolled paper money. For some reason she wanted to count it, but she remembered her manners and fought to find patience. It's not that she thought he would cheat her, it was the strange feeling she got every time she saw money lately - she had to believe it was actually there.

"Good evening, Katniss." He whispered as he brushed his fingers against hers when they exchanged their treads. She nodded silently and turned away without a word, with the roll of money in her hand, waiting to be counted.

She didn't look back. But when she turned to the next street and got out of sight, the first thing she did was to pull the money from her pocket and count the money. Strangely, there were 20 zlotys more than she expected to have and she stared at the thin paper with confusion. Was it a genuine mistake or did he, perhaps, feel sorry for her? All the confused emotions she felt for him disappeared with a snap of her fingers and all that was left was a boiling anger toward him. She needed no pity from anyone.  
She shoved the 20 zlotys deep into her pants and swore to herself she would shove it to his face the very next time she'd see him. As if she was his charity case.  
She opened the door of Sau's shop and she found herself standing in front of a couple in their mid forties who talked with the old woman on the counter. When the door slammed behind her the couple snapped at her direction in perfect unison. The smiles on their faces faded when they studied her and switched into cold expression. The woman's lips twisted in disgust while her husband clenched his jaw tightly and stared at her shamelessly. They were both white and very much Arian with their little noses and bright eyes, unlike her. She never felt dirtier. If she could, she would have pealed her skin from her in order to become white and maybe become more human to them.  
"I thought all businesses encouraged the new decrees." The woman said coldly, apparently to Sau, but her gaze never left Katniss. An intense silence fell and Katniss dropped her gaze to her old boots. She had no power left to dill with these kind of things, as if the sign in front of the bakery drained every fire she'd had to defend herself.  
"We better get going, dear." The woman addressed her husband with words that could have sounded sweet had it not been for her freezing tone. Katniss stood and felt the puff of air when they left the store and the sound of the slamming door echoed in her head for long moment.  
It had been such a long day, especially the last hour that felt like it lingered on for days. She'd never felt as small as she did when she read that stupid sign - those four words brought her back to reality for good, and now she wished for a way to escape it. Suddenly, she was so tired from all the rigid, disgusted glanced that people gave her, from the constant worry about Prim, buzzing in her head, from the lack of money and financial means, from that soldier that hunted her and mostly - she was tired of feeling like she was so damn different.  
All she wanted to do was to lay her head on the pillow and let Prim make her hair into a beautiful braid, but unfortunately, that wasn't an option. She understood that being weak wasn't an option, and her eyes snapped into Sue's direction. The look on the old woman's face was hard to read, but Katniss saw that she was deep in thought by the way her gaze seemed so far away, and Katniss knew for sure she wasn't happy by the way she pursed her lips, and she didn't know if it was because of her and the costumers.  
Then, it hit her like a thunder - Sau didn't hang that sign outside her little store, she wasn't treating Jews like animal, and Katniss couldn't help but wonder why. Waves of appreciation ran through her body as she watched the old lady. "Thank you." Katniss managed to say so softly that she was surprised that Sau heard her and snapped at her direction. Her face radiated compassion and affection towards her and Katniss felt like her heart warmed a little bit by her gesture. Sau gave her a little smile, "Come on, girl. Let's finish for today."

* * *

**A\N: I hope you liked this one, and I want to thank all the people who read it and reviewed, it worms my heart at night ;)**

**So, soon (very soon) the story will be M, so you've been warned! And it's going to get darker, and darker. I have really exciting ideas for this story, so I hope everything will go according to the plan.**

**Don't forget to review;)**

**Rony**


	7. Chapter 6 -A Casual Walk in a Park

**Again, I want to thank my lovely Beta Reader, TheStoryOf14, and I want to thank Licho95 for helping me with the German and the Polish.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was Saturday morning when the dim ray of sun stroked Katniss' face and forced her to wake up. She cursed quietly and stretched her legs, raising to her feet. It was just after dawn, but Katniss didn't really care. Since father died sleep never came easily, and even when it did, it ended quickly.

She glanced at her sister who was curled in her blankets with only her nose peeking out, and she looked even younger than she truly was. Katniss wanted to stroke her long blonde hair, but she was afraid to wake her up, so she moved to the window and blankly watched men move around the street. All where wearing Talith over their black coats and held their Tfillin in their hands.

They were never religious, even when father was still there, but Shabbat was always special. It was when they used to have money, and every Friday night the sat together around the big mahogany table and had a glorious dinner from a silver plates. Father used to say the Shabbat Kiddush and they all drank wine and father sang.

Katniss missed his voice that seemed to overcome any other noise. At those dinners he started to sing momentarily, without any warning, while they all talked and laughed and mother brushed affectionately Prim's hair and suddenly all the eyes were on him. When mother looked at him she was clearly in love with him, and even a fool could tell by the way her eyes softened and focused on him - as if in those moments when he sang he was the only thing in the world that existed to her.

He had a deep, soothing voice that had the magic power to relax every tensed muscle and to silence the world that surrounded them. Mother once said that when he sang the birds went quiet just in order to hear his voice.

It didn't matter that he sang in words that weren't familiar to her - usually Hebrew and Yiddish, because she could tell the meaning of those foreign lyrics just by the way his voice left his lips.

He taught her those songs about promises from god himself and faith she would never forget, and sometimes he had asked her to sing along with him, and she knew how mother felt, because when they sang together she was piercing him with her dancing glare, unable to leave his eyes that were filled with nothing but pride, and she couldn't remember a moment in her life in which she felt more secure and loved.

As she watched the men on their way to synagogue she let her thoughts wander away. With father alive it did feel like there was some sort of higher power that kept them all together, but after he was found dead with Gale's father in some grey little alley there was only one thing she could trust left, and it was herself, because suddenly she had to become the provider for Prim and her mother, and no matter how hard she prayed for it, help never came.

Katniss got tired of watching the view from her window and left the room as quietly as she could. She had nothing to do, and while hearing Prim's calming breaths she found herself standing in front of her parents old bedroom.

She hadn't entered the room in over three years, and for over than a year no one had lived there. Stepping inside felt wrong, and she behaved as if this room had never existed, but this time something changed. Probably inside her. She no longer felt like it was forbidden, because in some way she spent her last days saying farewell from her previous life. Slowly, she found herself in front of all the things that reminded her of happiness -first it was the park where she used to walk with father and Prim, but she stood in a distance, for she was a Jew and thus wasn't allowed to walk through it like a normal human being. But she didn't really care - all she needed to do was to see it and watch how people walked around casually and without any worries. She wanted to say her goodbyes to their piano, and the silver candlesticks, but that was all a long time ago, and she'd already said her goodbyes, just for a different reason.

But now, it felt like the perfect closure she was seeking constantly had finally arived. She rested her hand on the knob and slowly turned it until it opened with a little creak.

The air was hard to breath because no one had opened a window in that room and the all room was dusty and musty. It looked like it hadn't been touched for years, and was left waiting for its owner to come back. The bed was neatly organized with beautiful bedding covers, but Katniss felt that if she would touch it - it would break. Looking around, she could see a chest of drawers next to the bed, and approached it slowly and hesitantly, as if she was afraid to change something in the room.

On the table there were a few little framed photos Katniss had completely forgot they had. There was a picture of mother and father on their wedding day - mother wore a beautiful, but yet simple white wedding dress and looked absolutely breathtaking. The contrast between the couple was quite ironic - mother was a beautiful Polish Christian girl, with blonde long curls that were combed into an elegant bun, and her blue eyes shone with happiness, while her father was tanned, dark with rich black hair and piercing grey eyes. The photo was black and white, but the contrast between their skin color was obvious due the fact that their hands were combined.

The ironic difference was easily reflected on their daughter; while Katniss inherited absolutely all of her father's genes, Prim looked exactly like her mother. Luckily for her sister, there was nothing Jewish about her appearance and this little fact always managed to ease Katniss' worries.

Then, her gaze drifted to the second photo that stood on the desk. Katniss grabbed it and her guts turned into a huge knot that pressed on her lungs. Her knees suddenly were weak and she couldn't help but sitting on the forgotten bed.

In the photo the four of them stood together and she tensed every bit of her memory to remember the moment it was taken but unsuccessfully.

Mother was holding little Prim, who at the time was about one years old. She laid securely in her mother hand and her little, chubby fingers grabbed playfully mother long curls. In the photograph her mother looked as if she didn't notice her little daughter's actions, because she was transfixed on her husband. Her big eyes were on him with nothing but love in them, and Katniss flinched at the thought that she hadn't seen any emotion in those eyes for three years. Then she watched her father for a long moment and lightly stroked his figure - one of his hands lay affectionately on his wife's arm, but his gaze was focused on the little girl he had in his lap.

For a tiny moment, it became even harder to breath because she could almost sense him. She didn't know if it was the fact she sat on his bed, surrounded by memories of him, or maybe it was the photo that she didn't seem to remember.

Her little self was about 6 years old and wore a nice, expensive looking dress and smiled broadly to the camera. It was as if she watched at a completely different person - the little girl in the photo looked so peaceful and happy with the way her little hands grabbed father's knees and Katniss couldn't recognize herself.

Using the palm of her hand, she cleaned the dust off it and focused on the way her father looked at her - as if she was his living source, and she knew that look he had in his eyes - it was pride. It was oh so long ago that it felt like it was taken in another life, and her heart felt incredibly heavy in her chest.

She sat there for an unknown amount of time before she returned the photo to its original place and walked towards the door. Her throat was sore and she felt weak, but she was determined. Katniss knew what was the next step, so with confident steps she entered to her bedroom and sat on Prim's side.

"Prim?" She knew that it was selfish, waking up her little sister, but she knew it was worth her cause, "Wake up."

The little blonde stretched, "Katniss, it's Saturday…" She mumbled in a raspy voice, "Why did you wake me up?" Her eyes were still closed, as if she was already asleep again.

"Oh, never mind then," She said playfully, "I'll tell mom you were tired and couldn't come."

Prim snapped her eyes open and raised herself into a sitting position. Her eyes shone with excitement, "We're going to see mom?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Well, I don't know about you, little duck, but I'm leaving in half an hour." Prim had the magical impact on her that made her feel normal. She sent her little sister a smile and turned to go to the kitchen.

They hadn't seen their mother for more than three months now. It started with father's death, when the light in her eyes disappeared and Katniss was left alone to take care of the rest of the family. She wouldn't go to work, she wouldn't cook, clean, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the fact that she had lost her voice and her sight. Every time Katniss tried to talk to her, to wake her up all she received was a blank gaze. But, as Katniss was busy with house holding she knew it was time to give up on trying and just understood that she would have to deal with it one day at a time. It hurt her more than she was willing to admit, but she needed her mother, she needed to feel loved, but it never came, and she realized that she should stop hoping, so she wouldn't end up just like her. Just like almost every other matter of her life, the privilege wasn't hers to have. Unfortunately, Prim didn't see it the way her older sister did. Prim was only nine when she had found herself with only Katniss, and she was still very depended on her mother. It didn't matter how many times she tried to tell Prim that it was a lost cause, Prim wasn't ready to here 'no' as an answer, and with a stubbornness that only a nine years old could have she sat with mom every day and spent hours in talking to her, crying in front of her, shaking her with no response what so ever.

Even though it killed her to look at her mother and see no recognition in her eyes, she wasn't really surprised. When father was still alive mother had the tendency to lean on him, like an anchor in a stormy sea, and when the anchor was gone she was lost in the dark water beneath her, sinking slowly to insanity.

Last winter, the toughest winter they ever had had, Gale came with an idea. Bluntly, typical to Gale, he said that she couldn't take care of her mother, and if she would insist on keeping her it wouldn't take long until they would find her dead. And, as much Katniss hated to admit - Gale was right. Because with time, she only got worse; she refused to wash herself, to change cloths, even to eat, and painfully her little two daughters watched their mother as she faded.

Before father had found his death in an alley she was a midwife, and a successful one, in a general hospital in Warsaw, and when Katniss realized that keeping her at home would only make things worse she addressed the hospital, and luckily, thanks to her brilliant career, the psychiatric ward was ready to take her in.

It was hard, especially for Prim, who never lost hope that someday mom would wake up just fine and would be waiting for them next to the kitchen table with a calming smile, but there were things that had to be done - and this one was one of them.

Since she was put in that ward they saw her twice, and something inside Katniss, call it intuition if you'd like, told her that she should take Prim to see her again, because she didn't know when they would have another chance. Katniss hated going to that place, because every time she saw her mother she couldn't help but feel angry. Her blood boiled just at the simple thought that her mother, her own flesh and blood, let her sanity drop away from her, without even glancing at her two daughters. What kind of mother would do that? Katniss thought bitterly to herself. Apparently - hers.

Katniss brushed her teeth and changed cloths. When she put on her skirt (she hated those, but father's trousers where way too big on her) she had to fold it and secure it on her waist to make sure it won't fall. She got thinner, and it felt like she could feel every bone when she moved her hand along the outlines of her body, but it wasn't the time to think about it, as a matter of a fact - she shouldn't be thinking about it at all, but finally the hunger crept into her.

"Ready?" She had to distract her thoughts from the emptiness in her stomach.

"Yes!" Prim called enthusiastically.

"Good. So, just grab something from the kitchen and let's head out."

"Katniss?" She whispered hesitantly.

"What is it, duck?" She hurried to her sister, who stood in the kitchen and bit her lower lip.

"I was just thinking, that maybe we could do what we did last time we visited mom," She mumbled quietly, and Katniss tried to figure out what was it that they did last time. "I know that we short with money, but I thought we could drop by the Mellark's bakery on our way and buy a cheese bun."

Katniss heart dropped. Last time they visited mother she just got her first salary and felt like treating Prim with something sweet and good, and she knew that she could afford those few zlotys, and shove those 20 that Peeta had pitifully gave her, but unfortunately they couldn't enter the place. They were Jews, and even though Prim didn't look like one -she was with her, and everyone knew for sure that she was a Jew.

She couldn't meet her gaze when she finally spoke out, "We can't go to the Mellark's, Pr -"

"But why? I know we can afford this one time luxury!"

Katniss struggled while her heart ache was almost unbearable. Prim thought it was a question of money, and she didn't know how to tell her that they couldn't buy anything from the Mellark's bakery, even if they had the money. She was so small, and sweet, and most importantly - pure, and Katniss didn't want to wound that purity.

But with time like that this privilege was also taken from her, and as much as she hated it she knew that it was about time for Prim to know what was going on, "It's not about the money, Prim." She finally found the power to look into her sister's eyes. She had to be strong for her sake. "Jews aren't allowed to buy anything there." She let it out bluntly with a sigh, and wished for Peeta's talent and his way with words. It broke her heart to say it to her, in the most direct, harsh way, but for the lack of better way to phrase it she just let it out in the air.

Prim looked like she needed a few seconds to understand what was just said, "Why?" She whispered.

Katniss didn't know how to deal with it. She didn't know what to say in order to make her feel better, or what to explain her the situation. "The Germans published a few decrees now, and we have to follow them.

"But, why?" Prim asked again, this time more urgently.

What could she say? That the Germans believed the Jews weren't really human? She couldn't say in bluntly, and the search for better words took her a while. "The thing is, Prim," She took a step in her direction and now they stood from both ends of the table, "The Germans see us differently, and their leader, Hitler, believes we should live with those decrees." Katniss said it as nonchalantly as she could, because she didn't want Prim to go crazy over it, she wanted to display it in the calmest way she could. She saw the struggle in her sister's blue eyes, but she wasn't shocked, no, she was disappointed, as if she knew but still wanted to hear a different question. Katniss hated it. Prim should never experience this, she shouldn't feel like she was nothing, because Prim was the only light she had in her life, and she hated watching it fading.

"Come on, let's grab something and leave." She couldn't stand being in the same place for one more minute, especially when Prim was standing there, looking so lost. Prim nodded and reached to what was left from the bread and they left.

The hospital was on the other side of the Vistula, but they couldn't afford a bus ticket, so they had to walk. It was freezing outside, and with the blowing wind that crept through the cloths Katniss couldn't feel her fingers, even when she tucked them deep inside her pockets. The walk was mostly silent, due to the fact that Prim was lost in thoughts, but she knew by the way her sister walked that she felt intimidated. The way her eyes widened a little every time they walked past a German soldier, and the way she pressed tightly beside Katniss indicated just how uncomfortable she truly was.

Katniss stroked her head in order to reassure her while the crossed the Vistula, taking the way that was a little bit longer, in order to avoid the bakery.

Katniss had trouble focusing the whole time; the entire walk, the arrival to the hospital and the visit passed through her eyes like a blur, never sinking in. She remembered the white corridors of the hospital and the way mother sat on a wooden chair next to the window in her room, completely silent. She tried to gather every bit of sympathy and care she had towards her mother, but nothing came. She really didn't deserve all the heart ache she caused Prim and herself, so she sat on the cold white bed and stared and Prim's attempts to start a conversation with her mom, but no matter how hard she tried she always got a blank stare as an answer.

After an amount of time that felt like ages, but apparently took only hour, Katniss couldn't stand the smell of medicines and the sight of her faded mother. Her mind was racing with unorganized thoughts about everything that had happened in the past two months. Everything seemed to get worse and worse, and if didn't look like it, that would probably be changed some time soon. It was as if, because she told Prim the truth, she couldn't think straight, like all words disappeared and she was left with only one picture in her head. Prim's picture with dancing eyes and heavenly laugh -, and she ruined it.

"It's about time we go, duck."

She watched as her sister raised her gaze and met hers, "But you haven't talked to her at all!" Of course. She protested.

Katniss got up from the bed she was sitting on and approached her and rested her hand on her sister's shoulder, looking at mother for the first time. Mother'd become thinner, almost like Katniss, and so pale. Her cheeks were all sunken and all the color drained from her, even her eyes lost the beautiful blue they once had. It was a farewell she remembered, because something told her she wouldn't see her mother anytime soon. She didn't even feel sorry for her, she was tired of it, actually. But she had to do what she had to, so she bent over her mother and kissed softly her forehead and turned to Prim, who had a lost and terrified look in her eyes, as if she knew that they wouldn't see her for a long time now.

"We won't be coming back, aren't we?" She asked with hushed voice.

Katniss frowned at her sister's quick understanding, and she wished for a moment she would be a little less sharp and perceptive. "I honestly don't know."

The little blonde pressed her lips tightly and fought back tears. Before they left Katniss watched how she hugged mother urgently and her shoulders shook slightly, and she hated herself for making her little sister cry.

She took a few steps until she reached the door and waited patiently to Prim until she said all her goodbyes. When she came to her, the trail of tears was evident on her face and her upper lip trembled. Katniss couldn't handle it for much longer so she turned around and walked away, taking Prim's hand in hers she didn't turn to look at her mom for the last time.

It was only the mid day, and although the sun was up in the sky it didn't warm them up due to the low temperatures that with time only sank and scratched the zero. They walked slowly, emotionally exhausted, especially Prim, who couldn't stop shaking and fighting back tears. When they crossed the Vistula on their way back to their home and when they started to walk around the park she heard a voice that made her insides freeze.

"Katniss Everdeen." She heard the terribly familiar manly voice that spoke out a little bit mockingly, and she didn't know what would be the best thing to do; to turn around, to let go of Prim or to run as fast as she could. Again, her body failed her and forced her to chose the option she was most afraid of -she froze.

"Katniss?" Prim raised her head and asked with troubled look in her orbs.

She couldn't answer, and she couldn't face telling another bad thing to her sister so she chose to turn around to the source of the voice. Katniss found herself standing in front of her biggest nightmare -Cato.

He wore his perfectly neat uniform and his short blond hair was right were it should be, and as he approached with confident steps she was about to lose her mind. "Katniss Everdeen." He played her name in his mouth with sly voice and evil smile. She stood still and held her sister's hand tightly, like she was her anchor. Her mind froze and for a moment she couldn't understand whether he was talking in German, or was it Polish, but she just couldn't comprehend it.

"Ich weis nicht…" She mumbled in broken German, "I don't know…" She despised herself for sounding so weak and vulnerable, but he had that affect on her that made her knees grow weaker.

He said something in German and she could figure out the word "Jew", but then he pointed with a slim finger at Prim, who stood silently and she felt like she was going through a heart attack. She couldn't allow it - him figuring out the blond, pale girl who stood beside her was her sister. Prim had to be out of it. Unconsciously, she took a step in front of her sister, as if she was a lioness that protected her little puppies fiercely, ready to growl and attack if needed. Suddenly, it didn't matter how weak her knees felt and how incredibly small she was beside him she knew she would kill him, or at least try, if he would lay a finger on Prim.

Cato seemed to understand her protective gesture and his smile only widened in gloat, and he didn't look even slightly concerned by Katniss hostility. Well, with a gun in one pocket and a club in the other, he had no reason to be - and although he probably wouldn't use them in mid day next to the park, she couldn't be certain.

"Cato!" Called an awfully familiar voice behind her and she stiffened up automatically. It was Peeta's voice, and he was there to witness her worst dream. Katniss had her eyes on Cato's, as if she would loss her courage if she would drop her gaze, but she could see Peeta's figure approaching to him. He shook hands with the soldier politely, or too formally if she could add. He had a pleasant smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes who were troubled and worried.

Prim tightened her grip on Katniss' hand until she couldn't feel her fingers, and she was sure that her sister was scared to her bones at the moment, but she stood quietly and waited to this unwanted encounter to end. With an act of reassurance she stroked her sister's cold fingers affectionately, like an unspoken promise that everything would be alright.

The men exchanged a few words in German and laughed, but Katniss didn't miss the stern way Peeta's eyes glistened when he smiled. "What does he want from me?" She asked bluntly and the men stopped their conversation immediately. The soldier looked highly interested while the half stern half worried gaze hadn't disappeared from his eyes. "He wants to know if she," His eyes drifted to Prim for a moment, "Is related to you."

"No." Katniss said without thinking as she snapped at Cato's direction. It came like an instinct, and it was good to know that she hadn't lost them all when she was around that soldier. For the first time in her life she sounded exactly like she wanted to - calm, strong and confident, and for the first time since the Germans entered Warsaw she wasn't that intimidated by them.

Cato didn't need any translation to that, but his smile got only wider and the blood in Katniss veins started to boil. He took a step forward and she could feel his hot breathe on her face, but she dared not move, deep loathing reflected in her eyes. But, apparently he hadn't tried to play with her emotions like that, he had other plans for her, so his icy grey eyes drifted to her little sister and he reached his pale finger to raise her face.

Katniss eyes widened with horror and she snapped at her sister's direction and watch as Prim trembled like a leaf in the wind under his touch and gaze, and Katniss forced every bit of self control she had in her bones in order to remain still. It was bad that he was playing with her head and heart like that, and it was even worse that he was now involving Prim in it, but it wasn't the worst. Yet. She knew that if she would move a muscle he'd figure out that they were sisters, and she would do anything in order to deny it -even letting him devour her innocence by touching her ivory skin. He said something calmly in German and addressed to Peeta, who suddenly pressed his lips tight and breathed deeply in and out.

She knew he was about to translate his foreign words, but she wasn't ready for that, "He says that he's glad, because it would be such a shame to have such a beautiful girl with," He struggled to continue, "Your stained, filthy blood." Peeta fought those words and spat them out without being able to look straightly in her eyes, and Prim squeezed her hand even stronger. Nobody addressed her the way he did; So bluntly, so offensively and she almost cried out in surprise. But all that didn't seem to interest Cato, while his gaze was still transfixed on her sister he let go of her face and without drifting his eyes for the slightest second he said more.

"He wants to know who is she, if you're not related." Katniss couldn't meet Peeta's guilty gaze, and she felt so weak and worthless at the moment that she let out in a soft voice, "Please - tell him that I found this Polish girl on the other side of the Vistula, and I just tried to help her find her parents." She begged, and loathed herself for it. Katniss knew he recognized Prim as her sister from their time at school. Peeta said something in German, but Cato seemed to be pleased, so she guessed he obeyed, and half of her was relieved, but the other half was tensed, because now she owed him, because in some way he saved her from her worst nightmare. She was a free bird who hated the density of her little chamber now, that she had to pay Peeta Mellark back.

Cato raised slowly and made all thoughts disappear from her head in a second. He was tall, and so close to her she could feel his expensive cologne; manly, sharp and strong. "Until next time, Katniss." He said mockingly with strong accent and gave her a meaningful, but yet playful glance, "Do następnego razu". She felt like she was his game and he was hunting her down, but he wasn't compassionate enough to kill her with one blow to the head, instead doing it painfully slowly and trying to weaken her spirit first, attacking her only after he had made her life worth less than she'd ever thought it could get.

Even though he turned around and walked away with confident steps all three of them hadn't moved at all, but Prim's trembling got harder and she could hear her hushed sobs, but she didn't move until Cato was completely out of sight, and then, and only then did she allow herself to take her into a desperate embrace.

"Katniss…" Her sister's voice was raspy from crying and she looked up at her older sister with lost look in her eyes.

"I'll explain everything once we're home, duck. I'm so sorry." Katniss whispered softly to her while she caressed her blonde hair, and only then her eyes drifted to the floor and she saw that Peeta was standing in the same place, and studied them quietly. Anger rose in her for his interruption of their private moment, but now, that she owed him she had to swallow the ball of fire that woke up to life.

"Thank you." She hissed between her teeth and tried to make it sound polite, but with no success. It didn't seem to bother him at all and by the deep frown between his eyebrows and the way he was biting his lip it was obvious that he was lost in thoughts.

She waited patiently with Prim still in her arms, and when he woke up he stared at her with another one of his unreadable glances. "It's the least I can do." He let out too softly for her taste. "I wish there was something I could do -"

It was too much for her, "Don't. It's fine." She pulled her best efforts to bring up a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Only now did she notice that the bruise on his cheek was already healed. Katniss didn't want him to do all those little things for her, because she didn't have a way to pay him back, but for some reason she didn't want to walk alone with sobbing Prim. She wasn't up for it.

"Look, I appreciate it -" She was interrupted by a sudden pull in her sleeve. Katniss snapped at her sister's direction and watched her blue eyes as they filled up with pleading. Of course, Prim was scared out of her mind, and it was the first time she really met a German soldier, and since father died she had no manly figure in her life to help her, and while everything inside Katniss screamed and told her otherwise, she knew that if Peeta would escort them Prim would feel a whole lot safer. It didn't matter that the stubborn voice inside her head echoed with a warning, her sister came first. She always came first because Katniss' wellbeing depended on her sister's happiness.

With a deep sign she glanced at Peeta, "Only if it's not a burden."

"Not at all."

His smile seemed to lighten up the mood and his eyes danced in glee. He didn't expect it, obviously, and if it wasn't for Prim she would have rejected him, and apparently he knew it, because he sent his most charming smile to Prim, who couldn't help but relax a little next to her.

* * *

**A\N: **

**So, this one is a little bit longer than usual, so I hope you liked it :)**

**I used a few phrases that might won't be familiar to you, so first of all, for Jews, Sutarday is a special day, and every Friday night Jews have a Shabat dinner to welcome that holy day and they have a special sort of prayer for that day, and in Hebrew it is called a Kiddush. The whole family sits together, they eat and sing Jewish songs, mostly from the Torah (the Jewish Bible). Also, in Sutarday morning Jews go to synagogues.**

**It's pretty hard to explain the Jewish traditions in English, but I hope you got it, but if you didn't understand something please, feel free to tell me and I'll explain everything.**

**Unfortunately, final exams are coming, so it would take longer than usual to update, sorry about that.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and showed support, and I would appreciate it if you'd review and share your thoughts with me :)**

**So, don't forget to review!**

**Rony :)**


	8. Chapter 7 -The Pride and Decline

**Again, a big thank you to my beta, TheStoryOf14, and here we go -**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was hard to stay focussed and stop dwelling on the nightmarish thoughts running trough her mind while they walked home. Prim walked stiffly beside her, clinging her hand tightly, and Katniss knew that her little sister wouldn't stand a chance against Cato's vulgarity. Everything he did was done to play with her mind, to weaken her, and she knew he was doing a damn good job, because every time she was outside on the streets of Warsaw she felt as if a shadow was chasing her, as if Cato would appear from the next corner with a smug grin and the winter sun shining on his gun.

She glanced to her right side and studied Peeta for a long moment. He hadn't said a word since they started their long walk home, and he looked as if he was busy staring at the concrete pavement. His dirty blond curls were the complete opposite of Cato's straight, meticulous haircut and a few stubborn curls refused to budge out of his eyes, no matter how much he tried to put it away behind his ears, he failed time after time. His cheeks were a bit rosy due the harsh cold wind that blew hard and whistled in their ears and he nibbled his lips nervously from time to time. Katniss couldn't help but think he was handsome. Well, really, who didn't? There wasn't a damn thing that wasn't just painfully gentle and sweet, which was very ironic because every bit of him looked absolutely German, but unlike the other Germans she'd met, all of them so cold, harsh and stiff, Peeta was more gentle and caring, and his big deep-blue eyes were always filled up with a sea of emotions.

Every single thing he ever did to her came out of his kindness - she let the thought wander inside her mind, but dismissed it immediately. Katniss wasn't familiar with people who did good without excepting something in return in a long time, and Peeta, as handsome and kind as he was, couldn't be that different. There must have been a reason for him to lie to Cato just for her, and to confront his mother about the sign outside their store. He had a reason, because she couldn't except the fact that maybe he was doing it because he truly felt like he needed to.

"What if it's just a sick joke he plays with Cato to make my sanity slip from me slowly?" she thought to herself. Because in a time when everyone seemed to hate Jews it felt impossible to know a man, especially a German one, who just acted as if he didn't. Why would he lie for me? She pierced him with her grey eyes, hoping that she would seek and find the answer if she would look hard enough.  
Without a warning he turned and returned her a stare, and by the look in his eyes she knew that maybe she couldn't get answers only by watching him, but he certainly could.

"I thought that you wouldn't want Cato to know that she is your sister," He delivered calmly, his orbs gazed at her and somehow raised even more questions. "I knew he would believe me if I say that she's Polish." He bitted his lip and lowered his gaze for a moment.

It was obvious though - there was nothing Jewish about Prim from her blonde curls and pale skin. Katniss stroked her sister's long hair affectionately and looked at the little girl who finally gave her muscles the opportunity to relax and her grip on Katniss was no longer to tight and urgent. "She's beautiful," She murmured mostly to herself and warmth filled her heart, "There is no reason Cato would have found out."

Peeta's gaze drifted from the pavement to her instinctively, with his eyes widened up in surprise and something else that she couldn't quite figure out. He opened his lips and she felt he had words standing on the tip of his tongue, but his mouth snapped closed and he pressed it into a thin line, narrowing his eyes.  
She couldn't stand the fact that there was so much of him she didn't understand, especially when in time it seemed like he became more present. Katniss was curious about him for too many reasons, and all she wanted to do was to ask, but she couldn't. Words weren't as strong for her as they were for him and she owed him more than she wanted to admit. Also, she couldn't ignore the thrill of the game. 'Why' was the main question in different variations and she felt a thirst for that information that seemed so priceless.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Prim." His voice woke her up from her half nightmares and immediately she sent him a warning look. Prim slowly raised her head from Katniss lap and although trails of tears were still evident her eyes shone. "I haven't seen you too." She said shyly.  
Peeta smiled warmly and Katniss studied him for a little while, but she couldn't miss the way her sister's eyes seemed to shine a bit brighter now, as if he made her feel better just with his warmth.

"Well, that's a shame, isn't it?" He winked, "Would you like to tell me what you've been up to today?" Katniss didn't like it at all. Her muscles stiffened up and she felt overly protective and nervous, almost at the verge of snapping at the young man. She gave him a meaningful look and refused to break their eye contact. It was her way to warn him that he was crossing a fragile red line and that she was definitely not pleased at his attempt to receive information from little, innocent Prim.

"Well," Katniss knew by the way she spoke that her sister was excited and she knew that if she would have witnessed this scene in different scenario she would have smiled at the sight of Prim, but now the fire-ball inside her threatened to grow. "We went to the hospital to visit our -"

"Prim.." Katniss hissed between her lips in a low voice. Prim struggled against her sister's low warning, and she knew that Prim just needed someone else to talk to you and Katniss could easily understand why. She tried to be everything Prim needed, but with all the problems hanging over her head constantly she couldn't always give her the attention she deserved. She turned to look at Peeta who looked as if he was on the verge of cracking a tough riddle. It took him a moment to realize that he was being watched and judged by her and as if nothing happened he wore his sweet smile once again and the atmosphere changed from the hostility she was reflecting and tension to a light feeling. "Really? I was terrified of hospitals when I was about your age." Ironically, Katniss felt like intruder in the situation in which Peeta and Prim seemed to float together harmonically so easily, without any effort.

Prim smile returned in no time to her lips and she raised her head in confident, "I can't be afraid!" She said as a matter of a fact, "I want to become a nurse when I grow up." Katniss saw pride in Prim's blue eyes and her heart sank down inside her. Prim was so good with people, and so good at almost everything that Katniss knew she would make a perfect nurse, but in this reality no Jew would be able to go to university, no matter how good they might have become.  
"You will be a great nurse, Prim." Peeta said quietly and she knew that he meant it. There was something so gentle about the way he spoke those words and the way his eyes softened that Katniss almost believed him.

"Do you really think so?" She didn't remember when was the last time her sister's smile was so bright and dazzling and her eyes hung onto Peeta's in nothing but hope.

"Of course!" He stated as if it was obvious and Prim looked as if she was about to burst from happiness. Katniss couldn't deny her that - even if she did want to - because those moments in which Prim acted like a normal little girl without any worries and only dreams were so rare that it broke her heart.

Before she realized it, they entered their little Jewish neighborhood and Katniss couldn't be more grateful for the almost complete emptiness in the street. She didn't want to be seen with an Arian German by her side, walking her home. The Jews got fired in dazzling speed from all public jobs, it was easy to though; they weren't allowed to any government building in Warsaw, universities and it was only a matter of time until hospital would become out of reach too. The people preferred the security of their small plats and homes rather than the cold streets that were decorated with Swastikas in every other corner.

It was still mid afternoon when the sky started to darken and they approached her street. Winter time was coming, creeping out quietly, almost without a damn warning and Katniss cursed under her breath. She was tired of being constantly cold and hungry. At the thought of hunger her insides twisted into a knot and she felt weaker and hungrier than she ever was, but the lack of food was easy enough to cope, and she knew she would use some of the money she had to buy some bread. Peeta and Prim talked, but she felt deaf to their conversation anymore, what's more, she refused to catch a glance of Peeta's face, for some reason scared that the fire inside her would burst out on him, and she couldn't afford it. She owed him more than that.

Her legs stopped in front of her building at once and the two blondes stopped talking, filling up the space between them with a thick silence. Katniss' gaze drifted to Prim and she almost smiled at the realization she was more comfortable and calm than she'd been in a while. She was ashamed of herself and couldn't meet her sister's gaze, disappointed by herself. Her eyes continued there way up to him and suddenly she froze, finally realizing something she'd forgotten. She met his blue eyes while she searched for those unwelcome 20 zlotys and the fire inside her was building up into giant flames she couldn't possibly to control.

"Don't wait for me, I'll be up soon, OK?" Katniss couldn't break her eye contact from his when she addressed Prim. She heard a muffled answer in return and a sweet and warm goodbye that was aimed to him, and as was expected he smiled warmly back and his eyes shone in kindness. It didn't calm her down, and as a matter of a fact she felt only more livid than she did before.

As soon as Prim footsteps stopped echoing she couldn't keep it inside her anymore. Her hand had found the lame paper money in her pocket and she clenched it tightly in anger, "I just wanted to thank you," She said and felt as every word she said dripped from sarcasm, "For taking me in as your charity case." Katniss was many things but stupid wasn't one of them, and although she knew she shouldn't have said it, she did so knowingly and deliberately. She took out the money and slammed it against his chest, furious.

His eyes shot up with surprise from the unexpected hostility.

"I'm s-sorry." He murmured, looking perplexed, but it didn't calm her down, actually she just got more upset and angry than she was before. Katniss didn't want him to be weak and offended. Her hand was still on his chest with the wrinkled paper, and she shoved it up against him again so he would finally understand that she wanted it away from her. He didn't. "Take it." She said fiercely, piercing him with her cold, furious grey stormy eyes.

"I can't. I won't." His voice was too calm to her ears. Katniss was on the verge of losing her mind. She needed every lame zloty she could find, but her pride was too strong to allow her to receive money from some Arian who apparently just felt sorry for her. It was hard, giving up on that money, and he knew it pretty damn well. "Katniss," His voice was so soft and tender and came out almost like a plea, and she found it impossible to look straightly into his eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to regain her self control and anger, but she just couldn't find that strength in her anymore, as if it never had been there before. She needed the money, she really needed it, and the emptiness in her stomach got stronger by the minute, overcoming her pride. A big hand found its way to her hand and held it warmly, "There is nothing wrong with a little bit of help." Peeta said it in the same, almost pleading way and she remembered he already said it to her, but this time was different and she couldn't point out why.

"I don't -" She tried to regain every bit of anger she had inside her, but he cut her off immediately.

"Don't tell me lies. I know you're starving, Katniss. I see you disappear more with every day passing, and I can't let that happen, I just can't." In response she opened her eyes and snapped at his. Why would he do it? He spoke as if she was important and meaningful and she just couldn't understand it. She saw in his gaze that he was telling truth, and even a five years old could hear the urgency in his voice.

She owed him so much for so many things that it was almost funny how helpless she was beside him because there was nothing she could give him in return. Katniss couldn't allow it.

"Let me help you, Katniss." He pleaded, begged and something urgent in his eyes melted. "I want to help you." He held her hand tighter, trying to show her with only his eyes all the things he wouldn't say.

Was he trustworthy? She couldn't bring herself up to believing it. It wasn't just because he was an Arian, nor because he was her perfect opposite. She hadn't been able to, she hadn't been allowed tot trust anyone but herself for three years, and it became a bad habit. Even Gale couldn't be completely trusted, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times he was there, and no matter how many times he was right - she knew his intentions towards her and Prim were pure like child's laugh, and that he would never harm them, but she couldn't be absolutely sure it wouldn't happen. Trusting Peeta sounded like a joke to her ears, and as much as she wanted to hunt down all the unspoken things and all the misunderstood glances, it felt like he was trying to capture her slowly and safely, surrounding her quietly like an eagle circling over her head.

"I don't want your help." She let out in hushed voice. Katniss really didn't want any help, she wanted to be able to support herself and Prim by herself, and it killed her time after time to see that she couldn't give her sister the life she deserved, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself up to trust him and most importantly - there was nothing she could give him in return.

Peeta took his other hand out and wrapped it around her wrist, both his hands covered hers while the money still laid in her palm. The heat of his body laminated to her skin and just then she realized how cold she was before but although it warmed her a little she shivered under his touch.

"Just take the money." He said gently and she found it impossible to resist. She hated her weakness and while every bit of her screamed to her to take the damn money she couldn't stand up against it because in some way, in some place deep down inside her she knew she was desperate for it.

She couldn't. She wouldn't. It was wrong in every imaginable way. "I have to go." She tried to back away from him because only now she noticed how close they were. She could hear his breaths and his eyes seemed to be filled with more emotions than before. Katniss felt the disagreement in the way he clenched his hands around hers.

"Just think about it." Peeta asked and there was so much more in his eyes than he was ready to admit and Katniss' curiosity raised at the way he pierced her with his too bright eyes, still not letting her go and escape from him.

She needed to go. The sun sent its last rays and she just wanted to get away from Peeta who looked like he shone in the golden light. Prim was waiting for her, and it was just wrong in so many ways. Katniss wanted to run, to release all her trapped emotions, but again, she didn't have the privilege. She had to suffer and drown in her own thoughts without any way out, and it was impossible with him there, offering her everything she needed but couldn't get. Everything she wanted but couldn't get especially from him. "Thank you for escorting us." Her hand let go from the money and she felt as it slipped into his warm, big palm without a word. Finally, he let go from her with his mouth a bit open and blue eyes gazing at her in silent plea. Strangely, the moment she was free from him she felt incredibly cold and lonely, but she dismissed the thought and turned around before her mouth could slip in a word she wasn't interested in saying while she felt his gaze escorting her to the dark staircase.

Maybe she wasn't stupid, but she was definitely proud.

* * *

**A\N: I know it took me more time than it usually does, but I had my finials exams. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can, but I'm starting real life soon, so it would take longer.. Just saying.**

**So, I've got nothing to add, and you're always welcome to leave a review and share your thoughts with me, so don't be shy :)**

**I wanted to thank all the people that reviewed, and those who added this story to their favorites and alerts, it warms my heart and helps me write faster ;)**

**Rony**


	9. Chapter 8 -Unfortunate and Approval

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Again, I wouldn't have posted a new chapter if it weren't for my lovely beta TheStoryOf14.**

**Warning: Things are going to get serious next chapter, so you've been warned.**

* * *

**"Emblems for Jews in the Warsaw District. **

It is hereby ordered that all Jews in the Warsaw District will wear visible emblems when out of doors.  
This decree will come into force on the 1st of December, 1939, and applies to all Jews over 12 years of age.  
The emblem is to be worn on the right sleeve and will represent a blue Star of David on a white background. The background must be sufficiently large for the star to measure eight centimeters from point to point. The width of the arms of the star must be one centimeter.  
Jews who do not respect this decree will be severely punished.  
Governor of Warsaw District,  
Dr. Fischer"

* * *

Gale finished reading the front page of the paper and folded it into quarters and held it with one hand, while the other rubbed hard against his forehead. No word had been spoken for a long period of time while Katniss tried to register and comprehend the harsh reality that seemed to chase them.

They had two more weeks until they would become marked like animals, lepers and be even more of an outcast than they already were.

"I'm not wearing it." Gale said it in a whisper, stating as if it were a fact.

Katniss wasn't surprised, maybe a bit irritated with his carelessness because a Nazi would spot him from a mile, even without that emblem. That cursed emblem. It couldn't be happening, and somehow, deep inside her she wanted to burst out with a great laughter until tears of joy would be uncontrollable, until Gale would join her and everything would turn out to be one big, maybe a little bit twisted, joke.

"Let me see." Her voice was husky, low, and filled with disbelief. Gale handed her the paper and now his both hands were running through his thick raven hair, looking more desperate and hopeless than Katniss had ever seen him.

She couldn't bring herself to watch him - the desperate ghosts in his eyes just made her feel weaker and if Gale was breaking down it was a bad sign. A very bad sign. And, she didn't know how long she could keep it up together, because she already felt as if she would melt down and give up on everything any minute now, especially as she read those little, harsh, cold words that made absolutely no sense in her mind.

"It could be worse." She tried to reassure him, but it came more like a question, as if she were truly wondering if things could really get any worse than that.  
Gale's mouth curved into a bitter smile and a bark-mike laughter escaped his lips, "Not so optimistic, aren't you?" He finally straightened in his seat, his elbows resting on the wooden table, "Wait and see. They'll fire you for wandering around the streets with a Star of David on your right sleeve."

He was right. Katniss hated that about Gale; he was arrogant at times and impulsive, but sometimes he knew things better that she could ever, as if he knew their strategies and moves like it was a chess game, and even though he was losing, he definitely knew what would be his enemy next moves while his hands were tied to his back.

"Prim…" Katniss whispered softly and by the look he gave her she knew he understood her. After the misfortunate encounter with Cato at the park Prim was terrified and scared down to her bones. Jews weren't even allowed to go to school anymore, so her little sister stayed at home. At first she cried, not understanding what was wrong with her, or with her older sister, and Katniss, incapable of watching her sister's tears, was speechless - there was nothing that she could say to reassure her little duck, so she did the very thing she wanted to do least of all - she told her the truth about Jews while Prim's big blue eyes widened at her in disbelief. Hatred and prejudice were hard things to explain to such an innocent child, and she wished her father would have been there, because it seemed like he always had a way with words.

Katniss told Gale about Cato and Peeta, although she accidentally forgot to mention the fact that Peeta escorted them home - or, well, maybe not really all that accidentally, as she knew that Gale, like the protective brother he was for her, would feel threatened by that German young man, he wouldn't like the idea that some foreign Arian walked two young, Jewish women home.

Prim hadn't said a word about Peeta or the tense conversation they had, and Katniss wasn't willing to touch the subject and never gave her sister (or Gale) any clue about the emotions that threatened to burst any second; there were times where she felt guilty and so angry with herself for not taking his money that she felt like she was burning up alive, especially when Prim couldn't fall asleep because she was hungry. Prim never said a word, nor did she complain because she knew that Katniss would do everything for her, but the hunger was the only thing that could possibly trouble her sleep - and so it did. Except for her nightmares of course, which seemed to get harder and harder to sooth as time and reality changed.

She saw Peeta a few times in the past weeks, but it was nothing more than a glance, but he had the talent to tell when Katniss was watching him, and every time she was surprised all over again at his quick reaction when his head swiftly turned in her direction and he caught her gaze, refusing to let go of it. No matter where he was, sitting on a bench in the park enjoying the last days of sunshine while he drew and sketched something in his notebook, or running away from the rain, with his dirty blonde curls sticking to his rosy cheeks. And, every time, as if it were some sort of inner clock, Peeta's head would snap in her direction and he'd watch with bright blue eyes that shone from distance. He never backed away from her eyes while he caught her, and although there was something filled with so many emotions and expressions, she still failed to read him.

It wasn't the right time to think about that, and as matter of a fact, there was never a 'right time' for thinking about Peeta, because it was like drowning in a parallel reality that was full with beautiful little details, like the way the sun shone between the soon to be empty trees, and the way the air smelled after a whole day of unfaltering rain. It wasn't her world anymore, and any minute she spent pondering on that fact, was a minute less to except her new, cold and harsh reality. Now, as she found out soon enough, Jews couldn't enjoy those sort of things, they couldn't enjoy a walk in the park or a hot coffee in a restaurant; they turned into hunted shadows on the streets, with eyes glued to the floor and their coats wrapped around them like shields. It was strange and unwanted, and the fear creeped into every home, and now even the little children seemed to cease laughing and playing, and that morning felt even colder than ever before. The temperatures flirted with the freezing point and it was a matter of days until the streets would be covered in a pure white layer.

They sat in comfortable silence for a long amount of time while each was occupied with his own thoughts while voices were heard from the back room. "The school's closed.. Shouldn't Rory be at home?" Katniss couldn't even form a sentence that made bloody sense, everything felt so fuzzy and surreal and attaching words felt like an impossible task.  
"He's of age. The Nazis want him to work with me." Gale stated dryly, and she found herself holding her breathe. Rory was now only four-teen years old, not a man, nor a boy, but most certainty not an adult who should go through that reality. Well, no one should ever go through it, but the mental images of little, or maybe not so little, Rory lifting heavy stones and praying to someone up above to avoid the soldier's brutality flashed through her mind, and her heart flinched in pain. Katniss saw what all those "constriction" jobs did to Gale. The Nazis needed human force to maintain their well trained killing, fighting machine and they had no problem taking people from their work sites for those humiliating jobs, which came along with pain, impossible hours and a few worthless Zlotys. Gale was now pale with dark circles under his eyes, unshaven and sore. His palms were completely rugged from all the hard physical work in the cold, and she saw the mental cost of this impossible situation and feared for Rory's sake. She said no word, though, she was sure that the last thing Gale wanted to hear was her concerns about his brother, and moreover, there was no damn solution. Again, she wanted to laugh, but she didn't, she couldn't.

Time was a relentless thing and without noticing the 1st of December came with heavy snow and ruthless wind penetrated through every amount of layer that Katniss was wearing. The had no spare white fabric, so she had no choice but to waist some voluble Zlotys for her humiliation. Prim, with her steady hands painted a big, blue, prominent Star of David. She worked silently while Katniss watched her and looked for some signs of fear but non were evident on her slim face.  
Katniss frowned. She hated the thought of being marked, although she knew that it was stupid because her tanned skin was almost every Jew's trademark, but this was exaggerated. Again, she thought about it every day, and even though she didn't want to be marked like a beast she feared for her Polish-looking sister.

"Prim…" She spoke out when she thought she had found the proper words. Her sister raised her head slowly and stared into her eyes, waiting patiently, "I don't want you to leave home, unless it's absolutely necessary." The blonde's eyes widened with surprise and before she had the chance to stand up for herself Katniss continued, "I know what you're going to say, but it's dangerous. I hate talking about it with you, as you well aware of, but you must know that - Prim, there is nothing Jewish about you, and I don't want you to wander in the streets with that damn mark."

Prim shut her mouth close and bit her lips. "But the Nazis know I'm also a Jew, they have papers." The blonde didn't see the danger in walking down the street with that emblem, and the last thing Katniss wanted to tell her was the truth, but apparently it was irresistible.

"But the soldiers on the streets don't know that, Prim." She spoke in the softest voice she could register, but at the same time her gaze burnt into her sister's in urgency. "And all the other people that hate us." Prim seemed to understand, but the frown between her eyes hadn't vanished. She looked worried, and her blue eyes were filled with concern.

"What's wrong, little duck?" Katniss whispered and moved closer, holding her sister's pale, small hand.

"But.. What about you? And Rory? And Gale?" Prim asked with a small voice while her eyes refused to leave Katniss', forcing her to be honest.

She almost let her jaw drop in surprise, but it was really silly - she should be mad at herself for not realizing it sooner, because it was Prim she was talking to - her loving, caring and kind sister. Of course she was worried for other people's sakes and not her own, even at the age of fourteen.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright, so you shouldn't linger on stuff like that," She smoothly lied, without even trying. "I'd like to linger on a more interesting subject," She wanted something that would enlighten her cold, numb day, "Maybe…" She pretended to be thinking, "Rory."

Katniss knew she did right because as soon as she said Rory's name Prim dropped her brush and stared at her older sister with eyes filled with terror and cheeks red as crimson. "W-what? There is nothing interesting about him!" She insisted, but Katniss had a smug smile smeared all over her face.

"Really? Because you spent an awful long amount of time in that room together when he arrived with Gale yesterday." Katniss said playfully. The sight of her sister blushing pushed her problems to the back of her mind, and she felt almost.. Normal.

Prim dropped her gaze to the fabric and the blush crept to her ears with embarrassment, "H-he kissed me." She finally let out after a long pause in a small, almost terrified voice.

Katniss most certainly did not expect that - and the realization that she was no longer a little girl suddenly hit her in the face. So many emotions passed through her and it was impossible to reveal them all. But, she knew she felt incredibly sad and at the same time happy; sad for Prim's unrealized childhood. For all the things she should have had during that time, but never got, for the lack of memories she had from father, and the hunger and poverty, but at the same time she was happy because she was becoming a young woman, and even under the bad circumstances and pressure, she blossomed into a good, caring woman, like the first Primrose in the dead of winter, a thing Katniss couldn't say about herself.

She snapped out of her thoughts and watched as pair of blue eyes pierced her in hopeful gaze, as if she was waiting for a comment. "Well, I'm not surprised, Prim. I'm happy if you're happy, and if he make you sad you can leave the revenge to me." Telling the absolute truth felt unbelievably good, and Prim's amused smile made her feel warmer on the inside, even though the wind blew and the snow wouldn't stop falling. "I should go to work." The moment she said those words the temperature in the room dropped and the room felt darker and lonelier.

Prim nodded stiffly and took the white emblem with the painted Star of David and in utter silence tied it around her upper arm. She couldn't avoid the fact that the knot felt tighter than it really was. "I'm scared." Prim confessed and Katniss swallowed hard and gave her a fake reassuring smile, but with practice came success, and the blonde bought the false gesture.

"Don't be. I'll see you in the evening." Katniss grabbed her father's old coat and sniffed it. Usually she could smell a hint of his scent, or at least remember it, but on that day she just couldn't recall her father. Her sister handed her a few dry biscuits and without any other word she left. Maybe she didn't know what else to say, or maybe she didn't trust her voice to conceal her insecurity, she didn't know which one of the following was the correct answer Katniss walked down the stairs slower than ever, fully aware of the white fabric that felt like it was stopping the blood from flowing to her hand. She felt that the emblem radiated heat - but not the same warmth that she'd felt at home only a few minutes ago, but the terrible sensation of being burnt - as if she was on fire.

She found herself standing in front of the street, still secure in the building's shadows, but the sun was almost up and she had to go to Sau's. Katniss was never afraid, she reminded herself, well, at least she never admitted to being scared, and she knew what she had to do - she took a deep breath and raised her chin. She refused to look defeated - they might try to lock her up and lower her worth, and maybe she wasn't much, maybe she was just a poor Jewish orphan, but she wouldn't let them enjoy the satisfaction of knowing they'd weakened her. It wasn't a grand declaration, and she hadn't made up her mind completely, but she gathered enough courage to step out, ignoring the big Star of David on a white background. It was way bellow the zero, and the streets were covered with a white magical sheet of snow, but Katniss had no time to linger on those beautiful things, and the freezing cold became her main thought. She couldn't be more grateful that the streets were almost empty at this time of the day.

The soldiers weren't walking around like the owned the entire place, and the only other people who dared come outside were hurrying to get to their job. She noticed a few glimpse at her direction, and the emblem seemed to burn even harder - she felt embarrassed and humiliated, and she knew that that was the whole point in having them all wear that damned thing, but she swore she wouldn't show that, and when a man in his forties, with obvious Polish features stared at her when he walked her by and snorted she flinched, but her chin was up. Katniss refused to notice the dirty glances a few gave her, and she even completely ignored a few blunt, vulgar insults from a young, well-built man in his twenties. She focused on other things, like the constant emptiness in her stomach, and the cold that penetrated through all her clothes.

Finally, she reached Sau's and opened the door. She let out a sign of relief when the door closed and she was no longer in the freezing cold, or maybe because she was done with playing brave.

The back door opened and Sau stood there, golden eyes softening at Katniss' sight. But, it didn't take more than a second until Sau's gaze drifted to her upper arm and she let out a long sigh and robbed her temple. "Katniss.."

That was all she needed to hear in order to understand what was coming next, and Gale was right, it was only a matter of time at that time of the year. She worked for Sau for almost six months, six days a week with zero complains. Katniss knew she was a great worker; quiet and willing, but unfortunately, it didn't matter anymore if you were a good worker or a bad one, apparently it was all about blood status. She knew that the old lady didn't want to fire her, but she had no choice - ever since October it had become more and more evident that with her working there the sales fell, and even though old Sau never said a bad word to Katniss, she knew by the look in her eyes that she knew that it was because of her, just because she hired a Jew - people weren't willing to buy any of what she sold. The old woman was a good woman, she was always pleasant and welcoming, even when she counted the money and saw with each week that there were less customers.

"I'm sorry, girl, and I wish you could stay here, but I just can't hire you anymore.." She heard a few sentences and tried to internalize the news; she wasn't angry with Sau, because she tried her best, but it just wasn't enough, and Katniss knew it was only a matter of days now, but she felt like her walls and barriers were cracking - she lost her job.

The hunger became severe and she almost couldn't control it while her body screamed and begged for food, but there was none of it, and now, having gotten getting fired she knew she would not have food for a while, and suddenly surviving felt impossible. Flashes of Prim, starving, passed through her mind and her head felt heavier, dizzier, and she needed to lean against the door frame for some balance. Katniss had nothing to sell anymore. She had nothing. And then, suddenly, she couldn't bear standing there any longer, and with the first long silence she turned to the door, she wanted to spend as less time in the store, but Sau called her name and asked her to stop.

"I'm not going to send you off with empty hands, girl." Her golden eyes were soft and she had a sad little smile, "I've prepared this for you," She reached for some drawer, opened a few boxes and held in her hand a stack of money. Katniss eyes shut up with surprise, and she couldn't talk. The old woman saw that and the sadness increased in her face, but her eyes got even softer. "Firstly, it's you salary from the past week, and a few bonuses you earned during your time here." Katniss approached her slowly, still finding it hard to believe. Sau reached her hand toward Katniss, who needed a few moments to move and take the money from her hands. Katniss was in awe, it'd been such a long time since she'd last held this much money, and she wanted to pinch herself, just to make sure that she wasn't daydreaming. She glanced at the money and realized that there were probably over a thousand Zlotys in her hand. "Thank you." She found herself saying on instinct, her eyes still fixed on the money.

"I am truly sorry I had to do this, Katniss." When she raised her head she saw the sincerity in those golden eyes, and was truly touched. Katniss had enough, and she needed to sort out the mess that was running wildly in her mind, so she nodded and turned to leave the place.

The streets were a bit more crowded than before, and she caught a few soldiers with their grayish uniforms somewhere in the background. Katniss was numb, but she hurried to put the money inside her pocket. She stood there, at the store's front door for a few minutes, perplexed. She had money, but the problem was that it would eventually run out sooner or later, and she had no clue what she would do later on, how would she support herself and her sister?

She knew that standing in the cold would give her no answers, so she started walking slowly, completely oblivious to the glances people gave her. She had a new problem, a big one, and she didn't know what to do about it, and it felt like she was losing it. Her thoughts wouldn't stop speeding through her head, but nothing came from it. The emblem still felt like it was burning, and her empty stomach screamed for food, for anything eatable at that point, but it felt like nothing when compared to the new fact that those Zlotys in her pockets were all she had left.

"Katniss!" A voice called out, it felt familiar but she didn't recognized it. Her eyes drifted from the snow covered concrete and found herself standing in front of Peeta. She hadn't seen him in a while, and on one hand she was happy that he wasn't there to watch her anymore, but at the same time it troubled her for the exact same reason.  
Katniss wasn't in a good mood, to say the least; physically she felt numb and unaware of her surroundings, but inside she was on fire. Peeta's blue sapphire eyes were urgent, and she noticed a shadow of a smile on his face when he watched her, as if he was looking for her. She watched him as he examined her from head to toe, lingering on her emblem for a little bit, and she noticed the way he clenched his jaw in anger. When he finished he finally locked his gaze on hers, and his eyes reminded her a bit of Prim, full with concern. There they stood, in the middle of a small, almost empty street like two perfect contrasts; while she wore her father's old coat, and worn-out and cheap clothes he stood tall and handsome with an expensive looking winter coat, probably made out of real fur from the inside, and two leather gloves. His cheeks were rosy from the cold and a few snow flakes dropped on his head and he looked absolutely beautiful. Unlike her. She felt as if God was mocking her.

"I thought you worked at Sau's in this hour." He said, confused.

"Not anymore." She stated. It was hard, because she felt so unbelievably tired and exhausted, but she couldn't act on it, she couldn't let him watch her collapse.  
His eyes darkened and his eyes were filled up with nothing but worry. Was he worried because of her? She let the strange thought in her mind, but it was stupid, because he couldn't. Why would he care anyway? She was absolutely nothing to him. At the most she was a poor Jew he took as his charity case - maybe - but why would he stand there and talk to her as if they were equals, when the emblem on her hand stated that they really were anything but?

"I'm sorry." Peeta said, and she could see that he truly was. Peeta opened his mouth again, but she didn't want to hear it, so she snapped before he had the chance, "Listen, we shouldn't be talking like this. I think you should go."

Peeta looked surprised, a blush coloring his cheeks and.. Was he embarrassed? "I came for you." He stated with shaky voice. It caught her completely off guard and she couldn't help the surprised, doubtful look she gave him.

Katniss signed deeply and said sharply, "You shouldn't have. We can't talk here." His eyes scanned their surrounding and suddenly his eyes light up with an idea. "Come." Without a question he grabbed her hand and walked with her in the street. Usually, she would have already walked away or would have started arguing with him, but she was just so damn tired that she just couldn't resist him. It went against all her instincts - they were out in the street; he was a German and she was a Jew, and he demanded her trust, but even as she thought al that, she just couldn't found the powers to stop him.

He lead her into a small alley between the houses and the only sound she heard were their footsteps on the snow. Katniss placed herself with her back to the brick wall, she needed something to lean on. "What do you want, Peeta?" She asked, and she knew that she was starting to crack under all the pressure. She sounded weak, defeated and just absolutely exhausted, and she was certain he noticed it because it felt like, when it came to her, he was always watching.

"I am sorry to bother you like this, Katniss," She liked the way he pronounced her name, "But I had to see you." He took a deep breath and those bright blue eyes burnt with something she couldn't understand, and didn't try to. "I know what you already told me, that you don't need my help, and I understand it, I really do, but that's just not good enough for me." He let it out in one breath.

Katniss just couldn't handle it, it felt like too much, "Peeta, don't do that. I don't need it -"

"Don't lie to me," He cut her off, anger evident on his face "Look at yourself, you're starving, and now you've lost you job and -"

"Thank for the reminder." Katniss interrupted him coldly, and she hated to admit it, but he was right. She needed help because with no job there was no way that she'd survive the summer, and that would be like giving Prim a death sentence.

Peeta sighed deeply again, this time the anger vanished from his gaze and he looked so much younger than he really was at the moment, and a few stubborn curls constantly fell on his eyes. "I'm sorry.." He said quietly, "I just want to help you, Katniss. I need to help you while I can." There was something off in the last thing he told her, but she was too tired to think about it, so she promised she would do all the thinking and planning and dealing at home.

His eyes were full with anticipation, and he truly looked like he was waiting for a positive answer, and she tried to sort the words in her head. She wanted to trust him because she needed help. Katniss knew that the money that Sau gave her wouldn't help her go through the entire winter, and she was afraid she was rushing into something that might be the end of her.

Suddenly something changed in the atmosphere; she heard the marching steps of German soldiers and her head and Peeta's snapped at the streets direction. She heard some low, raspy foreign voices and within a second she felt like a trapped animal. If the Germans would see her with the Arian Mellark boy it wouldn't end well, she was sure of it.

The soldiers' voices became clearer and louder every second and Peeta and Katniss locked gazes. Peeta eyes were wide with shock, and they knew they only had a few seconds before the soldiers would show up and catch them in that alley. It felt like a nightmare, with no place to hide, in a bright alley with a German. Suddenly, something changed in Peeta's face, he narrowed his eyes and frowned in determination, "Trust me." He said and in one moment she saw from the corner of her eyes the grayish uniforms and leather boots, and in the other moment she felt his body collide into hers, his left arm grabbed her right emblem so tightly she almost cried out in surprise and the weight of his body on hers was a lot to take in. He wrapped his other hand around her back and pressed her hard to his chest, with her face turning to the other side of the alley. And, with her ear pressed to his chest she could swear she heard his fast heartbeats through his coat, or maybe it was her scared heart, she couldn't be sure.

She heard the soldiers call for Peeta, and he turned his head to their direction while still pressing Katniss tightly into him, and his hand still grabbed her emblem. He was hiding her, and she couldn't help but tremble with fear. "Es ist der Mellark-Junge!" She heard as one of the soldiers said, "This is Mellark!"

She was surprised to hear Peeta's voice; he sounded so confident and boyish that she could swear she knew he was smirking at them. Another German voice said something and Katniss felt his boy stiffen and his hands pressed her closer, and the only thing that the Germans could see was her raven braid, and again she was surprised that such a playful tone could leave his mouth while he was so tense.

She had her back pressed to the wall and Peeta was pressed to her, and there wasn't room enough for a hairpin between the two of them. She had never been that close to a man that wasn't her father, and strangely, even though her heart threatened to burst out of her chest and she trembled like a leaf she felt warmer pressed to him; he had a nice scent of sweet pastries and mint, and she could swear the she felt his hands' warmth even through all the layers.

Katniss had to trust him at the moment, because he was the only one who stood between her and the Germans, and he was willing to endanger himself by being so close to a Jew, and she had no other way of escaping, so all she could do was to stay silent and pray that they wouldn't get any closer.

Katniss didn't understand a word that was passed in German between Peeta and the soldiers, and for the entire conversation he sounded so calm, playful and confident.

Finally, after what seemed like a life time she heard the marching boots of the soldiers fade away, but they hadn't moved. Katniss was unable to stop shaking under his body, and his right hand which rested on her shoulder moved to the back of her neck, while the other hand still grabbed her white and blue mark tightly. Katniss was so exhausted and hopeless that she felt like she would collapse at any moment and just start to cry.

She didn't, though. It felt like hours, but suddenly Peeta moved away from her, and although she was grateful to feel her hand again and to be able to breath properly she felt colder and lonelier than ever, so she wrapped her hands around herself.

"I'm sorry," Peeta looked embarrassed and his cheeks burned in crimson, his eyes avoiding hers, biting his lips "I didn't know what else to do."

"It's fine, really." Katniss found herself saying quietly. "Thank you." She'd already thanked two people today, she was obviously worn out.

They spent a few more moments quietly until he found again the courage to look her into the eyes, "I want to protect you, and I can't, Katniss, so please, just let me help." he plead, and she realized that although he wasn't pressed to her anymore, they were still dangerously close. They were so close that she could see his long, blonde lashes caress his cheeks every time he blinked.

Katniss just wanted to close her eyes and fall into one of her dreams about all the beautiful things she couldn't see anymore. She was so mentally tired from the constant hunger that consumed her from the inside, the cold, the worry for her little, beloved sister, the worry for Gale and Rory who spent inhuman hours working for those Nazis, the realization she had no work and soon she would have no money, and the understanding that now, she no longer was an equal; she was marked like cattle and jailed and captured inside her own life - she was so tired from everything.

"Fine."

* * *

**Here we go! I really hope you liked it, because I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**As I said in the beginning, the next chapter will be rated as M, so you've been warned -mostly violence and abuse.**

**I have to thank "The pianist", an amazing movie that really helped me with some parts.**

**So, if you liked it you're welcome to leave a review, and follow me, and I'll be grateful. And, I want to thank everyone who already reviewed and added this story to his favorites.**

**I hope I'll update next week,**

**Rony.**


	10. Chapter 9 -The Breakdown

**Again, I want to thank my lovely beta, TheStoryOf14.**

**Warning: Rated M (I think so).**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

At first he just stared at her, agape. It was obvious that Peeta was never prepared for something like that to happen, and his eyes widened with surprise and for a few moments he lost the ability to talk, his mouth opened and closed as fish gasping for air.

Katniss felt like maybe she could finally trust the baker's son. As as matter of a fact, she could no longer deny that she needed help, no matter who was willing enough to care, to give it. She was in no position to decline his persistent offers, especially at that moment, after he hid her from those soldiers. Only then she understood the severity of his actions; if they would have found her underneath him in that little alley she would have gotten blows from the soldiers, just because she was talking with a German. He saved her by hiding her under his body, hiding the emblem from the soldier's eyes, and suddenly she realized how stupid she was; he truly wanted to help her, because if he didn't - he wouldn't have done that.

She felt as if that realization changed something; she couldn't figure out what, but she now knew that she was going to owe him a life-debt, and that she'd probably never find a way to pay him back. The other thing that wouldn't leave her alone was a question - why? Why would Peeta risk his life and help his former, Jewish, class-mate? Her mind was still fuzzy and everything since that morning felt so surreal, or maybe it was just that all the past few months felt like one, sick hallucination. Her gray eyes drifted to the street, to the place where those soldiers stood while Peeta seemed to still struggle with words.

"How did you make them leave?" Katniss asked, eyes still focused on the alley's exit, and at the sound of him groaning she snapped at his direction.

Peeta massaged his temple and looked strangely uncomfortable, "I told them they were interrupting.." He tried to explain, without really explaining, his eyes glowed to the concrete and his cheeks flushed.

"Interrupting what?" Katniss asked with a frown, annoyed. She was tired from not understanding him. His blue eyes met her and it looked as if he was surprised that she looked so perplexed.

"Well... you know… us…" He mumbled quietly and even his ears reddened.

Katniss frown deepened. "Why would you say that the soldiers interrupted -" And then suddenly she understood, "Us… Oh." That was embarrassing, and she could feel her cheeks heat, but luckily her skin was tanned enough to hide her flush. That explained his cocky, careless tone when he addressed the soldiers, they probably assumed she was some Polish girl he was messing with. A picture of Peeta kissing her with her back pressed hard to the wall behind her flashed through her head, and she cursed her stupid imagination, but at the same time she couldn't help the blush that was creeping further to her cheeks, and strangely it was almost impossible to meet his gaze. She felt strange, and she hated the unfamiliar feeling she had at the moment, so she associated it with all the emotional exhaustion she was experiencing that day, she was weak and that was the only possible explanation for it.

"Look," She started. Katniss wanted to go home and curl in her bed until she would fall asleep, because she couldn't stand staying awake and live through the rest of this horrible day, not to mention the fact that since Peeta pulled away she felt like she was slowly and painfully freezing, and all she wished was to have something hot in her stomach, but there was nothing that could keep her warm. "I should go." She gave him the answer he wanted to hear, and even though she hated to admit it - she needed all the help she could get, but she was _not_ going to wait like that in the freezing cold, not like that. Katniss had nothing else to say so she turned to leave, but he stopped her from doing it.

"Wait." He had the tendency to grab her by her arms, and it sent anger jolting through her system; he acted as if he owned her, as if he could determine when she should go, and she felt trapped like a bird in a cage, and if there was one thing Katniss really hated and couldn't accept, it was someone taking her freedom. She had to bit her lip hard, until she cracked the broken skin of it and felt the blood's metallic taste. She couldn't lash out at him - she owed him and she couldn't be stupid and ruin that opportunity.

Peeta seemed to noticed the way she flinched at his touch and released her, looking slightly uncomfortable. He pushed his hands to the front pockets of his expensive fur coat, "I don't know when I'll see you again, and I thought that this was my last chance to convince you." He couldn't help but give her a small smile, and Katniss didn't miss the little dimple in his left cheek.

But something was off, what did he mean by saying that he didn't know when he would see her again. "Are you leaving?" It wasn't any of her business, her mind reminded her, but she couldn't care less, she wanted to know, and strangely it felt like she had to know.

Blue met gray and his smile faded, leaving no traces behind. "Yes, I'm leaving for Germany." He stated without showing no sort of emotions.

"You are all going back?" She knew she was being rude. That it was none of her business, and that a German shouldn't even bother himself with explaining that to her, but... It was awkward in a way - Peeta represented everything she would never have; he was rich, handsome and free as a bird. The lucky bustard, she thought to herself, could return to his homeland and forget he ever lived in the freezing hell, also knows as Warsaw.

She could tell he was choosing words carefully, "No, my family stays here, but Roland and I have to pay a visit in Germany." His voice was light and casual, but she could see that there was something off in his eyes. Katniss wanted to ask, but she couldn't, she already was being too rude and blunt, and she didn't really care, but somehow in times like that she had to remind herself that he was above her, way above. It wasn't her place to ask some minor, foolish questions.

For some strange reason Peeta looked highly dissatisfied; his jaw was clenched and she could easily see the tensing of his muscles. However, she did not ask why. The sun shone higher in the sky and the half-shadowed alley was almost completely lit in the dim winter sun. Katniss started to feel uncomfortable in that scenario, everyone who would glance at their direction would notice them, and she did not want to hide her emblem under Peeta's tight hand or her face in his board chest again. She so badly wanted to leave, and even though Peeta's presence no longer stressed her quite as much now that she felt a little bit more secure with him, she wanted to say a final goodbye, but she owed him. She felt like all her control was in his hands, as if she were at his mercy and had to wait for him to have the final word. She studied him in silence, trying to appear indifferent, but knew that she was failing at it miserably.

He reached a hand to the inside of his luxurious coat and took out a white envelope and handed it to Katniss. "Here, take it." He offered it with a warm smile, but Katniss couldn't bring herself to smile as well. She felt weak for accepting his help, but she wouldn't back up, now she couldn't, so she reached for it with her trembling, slightly blue from the cold, hands and took it from him. Their fingers brushed and even though it was only for a brief moment she backed away, her back now pressed to the wall.

Katniss felt as if she was about to collapse, her stomach protested violently, and she had to lean against the freezing wall whether she wanted to or not. Her vision went black when she moved too much, and she tried to recall the last time she ate. She couldn't. Everything she brought home was immediately passed on to Prim with the lame excuse that she already ate on her way home because she couldn't help herself. It was almost funny in a way; here she was, starving against the wall with a beautiful, healthy German that look concerned for her safety. She would have laughed if she had the energy, but she had to save it for the long walk home.

"Thank you." Katniss sighed and placed the envelope in her pocket. The curiosity for its content would have eaten her from the inside if it weren't for the hunger. She thought she should have said something else, more significant, something that would explain how much he truly helped her, but she was never good with words.

He kept watching her while she gathered some inner powers that would help her to walk away from the wall and turned to leave, her vision blackening for a moment. "Do you need help?" Katniss heard his tender voice and suddenly anger rose within her in a moment. "No." She snapped sharply at him, hissing through her teeth in anger, although the quick motion made her almost lose balance on the slippery floor. She needed no pity from him. It was above and beyond that he had to see her so helpless and weak, so she would go home without his help even if it would kill her.

The wind blew harder now, causing a few raven locks to escape her braid, and snowflakes started to fall on them quietly. He said no word, but she could easily see that he was hurt, and soon she realized that she shouldn't have offended the man who helped her. "No." She said softly again, "I don't want your pity." The poor choice of words was almost ridiculous, but she had no silver tongue and that was her best way to explain that she wouldn't be able to stand his pity because she would not be able to be so weak next to him, or anyone else.

Something changed in him; Peeta's blue eyes lost their spry and became glazed and distant while he stared at her with agony and sorrow, as if he was hurt. By the deep frown that was formed on his forehead she knew he was lost in thoughts. The only sound she heard was the harsh wind that crept underneath her clothes while she tried to push some raven locks from her eyes, still waiting for him.

Out of nowhere he reached his hand to her, eyes still dazed away, and Katniss would have moved, but the wall was just behind her, so she had to stare with wide eyes as he rested his hand on her cheek. His palm, even under the clove felt warm and comforting, and he raised his wrist so his fingers were the only thing brushing against her face. Peeta reached for her unruly hair and tucked it behind her ears so gently, as if he was afraid to break her. Katniss couldn't move because her back was almost pressed to the wall, or maybe she just was too amazed to move. Or maybe, a thought crept to her mind, she did not want to move. "I do not pity you, Katniss." He whispered fiercely, "I want to help you because I can't see -" He shook his head and took a deep breath, as if he was preparing to a major confession. But instead he let out a bitter laugh, his eyes still not completely warm and welcoming and darker than they usually were, "You still don't see it." He said, half surprised and half sadly.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and the sound of her sudden exhale seemed to wake him up in a snap. His blue eyes shot up in surprised and he locked gazes her with her before he removed his hand from her as if he was burnt. His eyes snapped at the snow covered pavement and his cheeks were crimson red and just then Katniss realized her cheeks might have been in the same shade as his. He was so tender, and the last time someone touched her that way beside her sister was her father, and he'd been dead for three and a half years now.

What did he mean by telling her she didn't get it? It felt like every moment she passed with Peeta she spent coming up with some new question she couldn't answer. There was something so livid, almost urgent in his bright blue eyes that she could feel the weight of his thoughts and emotions, but did not know their meaning.

"See what?" Katniss was reaching the limit of the questions she could ask while time ran out mercilessly and the day buzzing started to take off, more people walked down the street, luckily avoiding the little alley they were standing in.

Peeta clearly did not know how to handle her question, as if he was surprised he had let out such information without even noticing. His eyes flickered from one place to another and he tried as hard as he could to avoid her skeptical gaze. He looked at the street for a few moments and sighed deeply, running a shaky hand through his now snow covered curls. "I need you to be safe." He said, finally looking at her with more sincerity than she had ever seen before, his eyes pleading. "And I wish I could look after you, Katniss." He spoke her name almost like a whisper and it sent shiver through her body. He took her hand and held it between his two. She found herself holding in another breath, almost sighing in relief when his warmth touched her again. He looked as if he wanted to say something else, something significant but he was distracted by her trembling and he frowned. Peeta studied her for a few moments, frowning deeper by the moment while she was quiet because she wasn't sure whether or not she could trust her voice.

His let go of her hand and started taking of his own gloves silently, eyes fixed on his palms. "Take it." He said while his eyes drifted to found hers. It wasn't a demand, more like a plea. The cloves were black and simple, and obviously well made. Probably from real leather that would isolate her body heat better. She could… "I can't…" She had no power nor will to fight properly.

"You can. I want you to." He took both of her hands this time, the expensive gloves in his palm and looking desperate. The minute he had her hands in his he hissed sharply, "You're freezing." A glint of fear and concern evident in his eyes. "I won't need them, I assure you." He tried to reassure her, giving her a small smile, but the worry in his eyes left traces. "You can sell them if you want."

The only thing she could do was nod, and his smile seemed to become a little more genuine. He glanced at the street again, her cold hands in his and she felt weaker then she ever did before, and suddenly her knees threatened to betray her. His hands were so soft, warm and big. He had long strong fingers and she saw some dough under his fingernails. It felt as if his heat warmed her from the inside as well. "I have to go." His eyes were still glowed on the street and she knew he was right and she was relieved she would be free soon. "Just… take care, Katniss." He squeezed tightly with a final look in her eyes. The blue was so bright and she could suddenly see his caring for her in those big blue sapphire stones and she was overwhelmed by the intensity of it. They stood like that for a moment or two more than they should have and she tried to understand the urgency in eyes but couldn't. Finally, he let go of her hands while the cold reclaimed her entire body again and he walked away fast, glancing again before he turned around the corner.

She leant her head against the frozen wall and closed her eyes. Snow flacks fell on her face but it wasn't possible to feel colder than she already was. Katniss felt the warm, soft fabric of the gloves and wore them after a moment of consideration, completely ignoring the fact they were too big for her. She was on the burst of collapsing, and she tried to balance herself against to stone. She was tired and so weak that she really didn't know how she'd get home, and just taking a few steps felt like an impossible mission. All she wanted was to return to a hot, cozy house with fresh, appetizing aromas. Her stomach was growling to hard that it almost overcame the wind, and she knew she'd have to get some bread from the little Jewish bakery on her way home.

Katniss was lost and strangely she felt extremely empty, as if this day had already drained everything from her, but she knew she had to start walking away from that alley. She stretched her leg and took the first step, which was the hardest because she had to force herself to open up her eyes, and again, almost everything went black. With a deep breathe she stretched the other and started to walk slowly towards the street, trying her best to regain her balance. The moment she started walking in the street it hit her all over again and she was painfully aware of the emblem on her right sleeve, the only difference was that now she could still feel Peeta's tight grip on it. Even though it was way bellow the freezing point the gray streets were buzzing in life, and unfortunately soldiers were walking all over the place with their arrogant smiles as if they owned it. She wasn't strong enough to make a point and show them, but mostly herself, she was strong and their hatred didn't effect her, so she lowered her head and tried to walk as fast as her legs allowed. She couldn't stand any nasty looks that were sent to her and her blue Star of David, so she focused on her tiny steps as she made her way through busy Warsaw.

The snow just kept falling and the floor became more slippery by the minute and for a girl who already had trouble just raising a leg it was almost impossible to keep walking. She wanted to get the hell away from all those Polish and German that surrounded her, as if they were mocking her with their blonde hair. She could see that people tried to avoid her, passed her by as quickly as they could, and sometimes she caught a few insulting comments that were cast in her direction when she wasn't focusing enough on the slippery snow. Her insides were torn apart because all she wanted to do was to have enough strength to raise her head and show them that they didn't touch her, that she was way above it. She wanted to look into the eyes that tried to insult her and show them that she wasn't empty, or worthless, she wanted them to see the fire burning in her eyes, but she couldn't. She couldn't because it demanded strength she didn't have at the moment, and so Katniss felt as if her soul was slowly, excruciatingly burning and every breath she took burnt deeper and harder, but she was so damn helpless.

Finally, after a walk that seemed to take forever, she reached her Jewish neighborhood. It looked even grayer than the rest of Warsaw did. People were nothing but ghosts who hurried on the streets, eyes glowed to the concrete in fear, and suddenly the emblem she was wearing was everywhere; a young boy with a worn out hat and a dirty coat rushed through the streets running and his emblem looked brighter than it truly was, two women that wore headgear walked with little black baskets filled with some ingredients. The women were walking almost hand in hand, silently with their head bowed and muscle tense, as if they were preparing for a German soldier to walk in, the blue Star of David was easy one to found, and while Katniss thought she would feel better surrounded by her people with the same problems as hers, who felt the same way she did - she didn't. She only felt worse.

The hunger was troubling her more and more, and with every step she took she was positive that she wouldn't make the next one. Every meter she had gone was a success, and every meter meant she got closer to the little bakery she could afford.

Here she was, standing in front of the store. Every bit of power she had was focused on getting something into her mouth, at any cost, so with all the strength she had she pushed the door and was overwhelmed by the smell. It wasn't as good as it was at Mellark's, but seen as she couldn't remember the last time she ate, not to mention fresh bread, it felt like heaven. The scents and the exhaustion were too much to handle and she felt her world going into almost complete blackness and she almost tripped but luckily the door was right behind her back and it braked her fall, which ended only with a slight bang. No one bothered to look at her. People were busy with something else, their thoughts consumed them from the inside and an exhausted woman was not their top priority.

A few moments passed in which she tried to stay conscious, and she opened her eyes to watch the different sorts of bread and fresh pastries. Katniss went straight to the while loaf stood and before she grabbed it she took off Peeta's gloves - she didn't want to draw attention with her worn out, manly coat and those expensive gloves. The minute they were off she grabbed a warm loaf and almost sighed in relief. She was so hungry that it took every bit of self control she had to control herself and pay for the bread before eating from it.

She stood in the line behind a tall man, probably in his early twenties, he had sandy brown hair and a slim shoulders with a few pastries and a black bread in his underarm. There were about fifteen other in the store, and all wore a white fabric on their right sleeves. Katniss tried to feel better around them, she wanted to feel like maybe they were mistreated, but they could handle it, together. But, with every moment passed she felt worse because the emblem may had separated them from the others, it also caused them to isolate, in the name of fear.

After an eternity she was holding that bread and hadn't eaten from it she arrived to the cash desk. She placed the bread on it and watched the elderly man in front of her; he look very much alike the man who was hit by the Germans that night a couple of months ago with their white long beards and black suits. She felt like she was going to be sick, but with one look at the bread it was all forgotten. It was sad to realized what hunger did to people.

"Forty Zlotys." The old man said without blinking.

"How much?" Her eyes shot up in surprise and for the slightest moment she forgot she was starving. A few months ago she could buy five loafs in that price. She hissed in frustration because she knew she would spend any amount of money on it or else she'd faint. Reluctantly she took out the paper money Sue gave her and handed the man his bloody forty Zlotys. He sent her an apologizing smile that did everything but relax her and before she even left the store she broke a piece of it and took a bite. She moaned in delight when she felt the fresh bread filling her mouth and it seemed as if it was melting inside her mouth. Katniss enjoyed how she immediately felt better with every bite she took, and with every piece she had she felt like she would be fine, as if she would be able to manage it. For a moment she was almost happy and relaxed but that moment came to an end faster than she thought it would.

After a few bites she put the bread in her empty backpack and was ready to storm out the store and go home, to show Prim the little privilege she brought with her, but all rational thought disappeared when she heard a sound of running military boots and German voices. Everything froze as if it was a picture and everyone in the store snapped at the front door's direction. Again, she was trapped and for those frozen moments she couldn't think, not to mention comprehending the situation. Unaware she took a few steps back, her body was working on it's own, motivated by uncontrollable fear. Nothing was important anymore; Katniss wasn't hungry nor cold. The only thing that mattered was the present, and the past was nothing but a vague memory. Every thought she had about Prim, her father, her mother, Peeta, her work, the envelope in her pocket, Gale, they all vanished and left no traces, leaving room only for fear to creep in, displaying vivid pictures inside her head - the soldiers.

In one moment everything changed - she glanced at the people in the store and saw the tall man with the sandy hair with his hand on the door knob, paralyzed in fear. There was a woman with white highlights in her hair that let out a frightened sob and then she heard it.

A glass was shattered and all eyes were glowed to the window. They weren't stupid, waiting for the Germans, they just couldn't grasp what was happening. Katniss walked backwards slowly, the only sound she heard her own shallow breaths and the sound of the boots hitting the ground. Her back was pressed to the counter and then she saw it.

The first soldier appeared in front of her, a club in his hand and his light brown hair was wild from the wind. He was the perfection of confidence; he walked slowly towards the store front with a small, cruel smile curved on his lips. A few soldiers walked behind him now, arrogant and cocky just as their leader was.

The front door was open and the first soldier walked in slowly, obviously enjoying the fact that the only sound to be heard was his military boots on the wooden floor. He walked with his chest out with pride, the swastika on his uniforms was ridiculously evident in the sea of Stars of David. "Guten tag." He greeted with such a pleased smile that Katniss fought the urge to vomit, but fear was stronger.

The old owner froze in fear, and sweat began to cover his forehead, but he tried to remain calm and rational, "Good morning, Sir." His voice trembled while all the eyes in the room were fixed on him.

"I've come to boycott this property, Mr..?" His bright eyes were turquoise and shone with cruelty while he spoke with a heavy accent.

The old man swallowed hard before letting out in a whisper, "Goldberg." His eyes shot to the counter in embarrassment.

"Goldberg, ah?" His smile was so wide with pleasure it was unbelievable a man could enjoy humiliation that much. The soldiers who stood beside him didn't even try to hide their laughter. "I must ask you to leave. It's isn't your property anymore." The soldier tightened his grip on his club in a silent threat, but the smile didn't fade away.

It wasn't a secret people started losing their businesses to the German soldiers with no good reason. A few days ago Gale told her about a shoes store that was boycott because the owner was a Jewish woman, but it wasn't the thing that made her heart to beat faster than she thought was possible. She'd also heard about a Jew that owned a book store, and he refused to hand it to the Germans without a fight. It ended with him being dead, and the other three Jewish costumers that found themselves in his store at the same time. The excuse the Nazis used to justify their actions was that the Jews were threatening their safety. Katniss couldn't stand that insecurity that was building up inside her; she needed to know what to do, but she was scared down to her bones, a thing she couldn't admit just yet.

The old man eyes were still transfixed to the counter, but his hands got hold on the wooden table in front of him and without raising his gaze he let out quietly but determinately -"No."

The smug smile the soldier had started to fade, and now a dissatisfied, disgusted expression appeared, "Are you sure, Goldberg?" He pronounced his name with all the mockery he could regain. "You don't need me to tell you what will happen, right?" The woman beside her let out a shaky breath, tears were streaming down her eyes.

"No." Remained his question, but this time he locked his chocolate eyes with the soldier's, and just with one word something snapped in the German's face. His eyes just burnt with hatred. It was more than hatred, it was deep, burning loathing and then everything went chaotic.

The woman beside her screamed in horror when a couple of German soldiers shattered the storefront, and the man with the sandy hair was the first one they laid a hand on. In a split second the club the soldier held was hoisted in the air and then, with tremendous force it collided with the man's torso. A scream pierced the air and the Jew collapsed to the floor.

It was more than enough for her to see, and with eyes wide open with fright the adrenaline rushed through her body like a cure. Suddenly, she felt like she could run a thousand miles - everything to escape the German. With strength she wasn't aware she had she jumped over the counter and rushed to the back door, and apparently wasn't the only one - another man followed her and jumped over the busy counter, knocking something crystal she didn't catch. She heard the German screaming, "Jude Hund!"

The old man who owned the bakery was already at the exit and Katniss pushed every muscle in her body to move faster. She heard a few sets of footsteps behind her and she knew that looking back would only slow her down, so she had to pray she wouldn't get caught. Everything was a blur; Katniss made her way through bags of flour, almost tripping too many times and she couldn't allow that because falling meant death for her because she knew her body wouldn't stand one furious blow from a soldier. And if she wouldn't be killed she'd have nothing - they'd steal all she had had - the money, probably father's coat too, and everything she was carrying with her. She had to keep running even if her legs fell off.

Katniss leaped through another bag of flour and found herself outside, in a shadowy alley in the middle of her neighborhood. The old man who owned the place wasn't far ahead of her, and with every breath she was closing in on him. He was fast and fit for his advanced age, probably by lifting all those heavy bags, but he just wasn't fast enough and after a few seconds she passed him by, running as if her life was depended on it. Her drilled heartbeats pulsed in her head and the only sound she heard were her labored breaths.

It wasn't anything like the time she escaped Cato a few months ago, because then she hadn't known what she should except if they would have got her, but now she knew, and her life was at stake. Katniss heard something in German and then a terrible sound of a wood collided with flesh. For the second time during the past two minutes she heard an agonist scream, this time it came from the man who moments ago sold her bread. Another blow and in that silence she could hear the man's desperate pleas, "Bitte… Please…" but the answer was known in advance - another blow, but that time is was accompanied with a sickening, cracking noise.

Katniss couldn't ignore that sound and let it pass her as if nothing happened. While running on the street she turned her head back sharply and finally saw who was running with her, and after her. The man that jumped after her was right behind her, a look of complete terror on his face. Two soldiers were chasing them, cheeks rosy and breaths heavy, but that wasn't the thing she noticed.

She saw a soldier standing with a club with his hand and the old Jew laid on the snow motionless, but the thing that almost made her cry out was the red pool of blood that surrounded his head. 'Maybe he's still alive..' Katniss couldn't help but hope, but the moment she thought it the German raised his club high in the air and slammed it against the man's skull again. Another cracking sound and she knew that was it. The other Jew who was now meters away from her did cry out in surprise, his amber eyes were huge with fear while two soldiers still chased them, not even paying the slightest attention the murder that just happened.

It did slow her down, and the other Jewish man caught up with her. They were running together as fast as they could. Katniss' muscles started to burn and her lungs were desperate for air, but she wouldn't stop until a German would actually catch her, she was positive about it. They killed a man, and she saw it. The didn't just kill him, their mission was to kill Jews and enjoy it. A pictures of the club smashing against the old man's skull flashed through her head, and even though it made her almost sick with horror she was ready to run faster than she'd ever done, even faster than she did now.

They were running through the street, and made fast turns in small alleys, but apparently it wasn't enough. Not for the other man who ran beside her. While they were passing a ruined building that got hit by the German's air strikes the man wasn't careful enough and he stumbled over a few stones he didn't notice. All she heard was his falling and a frustrated, horrified cry that came from the man's throat, "Come back and help me!" She heard his desperate agonised plea but she couldn't stop, she was too afraid to stop, and now with her body working on its survival instinct she knew she couldn't stop even if she tried to help the man. Another pair of legs stopped running after her and now there was only one soldier chasing her. Her quick, light legs against the German's strong and long ones. But then she heard a terrible sound - a gun shot. Her eyes widened in horror and as if another dose of adrenaline was injected into her she moved her legs faster and faster.

Everything was becoming a blur now and she could only focus on the few steps in front of her and her labored breaths. If the German would catch up with her it would mean a certain death with no chance of survival. Another man was killed and she tried her best to make sure that she wouldn't be the next one. "Stop!" The soldier who was chasing her yelled and she did the exact opposite. But then another gun shot was fired, this time in her direction, and she swallowed a frightened sob and continued running through the alleys. He missed her once, and she knew it was only because he was running while shooting because the heavy footsteps didn't stop echoing in her head, keeping her running. Another gun shot. This time it almost hit her, and luckily she took a step to the right just in the right moment to avoid the bullet. She heard the bullet's rush of air when it passed her by a few centimeters only and the horror she was experiencing was ineffable. She had never felt so terrified in her whole life. "Jude schlampe!" He called after her in low, hoarse voice from running, "Jewish bitch!" But that was the least of her worries at the moment. After a few seconds Katniss could swear that she heard the Nazi's tempo slow down a bit, and she found the courage to look behind her shoulder.

The soldier was indeed running slower, holding on his stomach and a mask of pain and exhaustion evident on his face even from that distant. "Du wirdst das bedauern!" He roared after her, slowing even more, moving to a walk, the black gun still in his right hand and it almost glowed against the white snow. "You'll regret it!" She didn't care because suddenly she felt hope rising in her, and making it home was a possibility. She burst out of the security of the dark, narrow alleys and found herself in one of the main streets of her neighborhood. Her long black braid was jumping on her back and she felt how sweat covered her body; she didn't know if it was because she ran, or because she was so scared. The gray street was almost empty and Katniss could see all the faces that sprung out from all the windows and stores, all eyes wide and frightened. She heard a baby's cry from somewhere and she knew that everyone heard those few gun shots. Everyone was watching her while she kept on running, unsure if the danger was really gone. Katniss felt too exposed in the wide, bright empty street, and all the eyes that were glowing made her feel uncomfortable. As soon as she could she returned to the alley's secure shadows and kept running in them.

Now, all she heard where her own light footsteps on the snow. It took her another minute to emerge out to her own street and still running she arrived to her sad, gloomy building. She was safe, but there was something she couldn't quite put a finger on. She took the stairs two by two, but in the middle of her way up she stopped. A lump in her throat made it impossible to breathe, and it had nothing to do with her burning lungs.

She just couldn't make her way through the last staircase and she found herself leaning against the wall behind her and eyes closed. Her heart was still racing wildly and she tried to catch her breath, but that wasn't the reason she stopped. She felt the unfamiliar tears filling up her eyes, and the lump in her throat hurt and made her breaths become into uncontrollable sobs. She felt an urge to fight the tears, but her protests did nothing, and it seemed that only when she told herself that she wasn't allowed to cry the first salty tear made her way down her cheek. Somewhere deep inside her she felt her heart flinch with pain and it was so overwhelming that it just made it harder to breath with such pressure on her chest. Katniss felt as if she was going through a breakdown. Everything hurt; her legs, her lungs, her head, her chest and she couldn't say a proper word with the way she trembled uncontrollably, as if she was holding all her tears and anxiety inside. The pain in her stomach was too much to handle and she clenched her abdomen with both her hands. A picture of a splash of little red liquid next to the Baker's head and the picture of the club hitting his skull sent chills through her body and she fought the urge to puke. But when a picture of the man who was running with flashed through her head she couldn't help it. The vomit made its way up and the bread she had eaten turned out to be a waste of money. Acidic gastric juices burned their way up and she couldn't stop it; her tears mixing up with cold sweat and her eyes were shut in pain, or maybe in order to stop the damn tears from falling, but it did no good.

She collapsed against the wall and wiped the remains of vomit from her face with her hands, and for a moment she couldn't care less. Katniss stopped fighting tears at that moment because it was a lost cause, and while tears streamed down her eyes and she sobbed she let agony invade and take over her. Strangely, out of an instinct she wanted Peeta's strong arm around her. She wanted to hear his steady heartbeats and his warm body pressed against her, because in some weird, wrong way, the German baker was the only one that made her feel like she was worth being saved. She covered her face with both her hands and kept trembling. In a moment, all the adrenaline vanished and she was left there like an empty, damaged shell with nothing. It was the longest day she had ever had; the thought of her being fired flashed through her head returned in a second all her worries and concerns - the money, Prim, Gale and now even Rory. Everyone who wore that cursed emblem was now effected and there was nothing she could do about it.

She couldn't guarantee Prim's safety and that just made her angrier. Anger was fighting its way inside her, poisoning her. It was more than just anger, it was hatred, and it was directed at herself. She loathed her weakness, how pathetic she was sitting there, sobbing like a child. She hated herself for not stepping up, for doing nothing to protect herself. She just let those Nazis humiliate her, fear them, as if she was submitted to them, to their belief she was nothing. Although her protests to stop falling apart tears were still welled up in her eyes, but at least she stopped shaking and the lump in her throat was slowly fading. But then, something bothered her, and she searched through her pockets hectically.

She found it - the envelope Peeta gave her, the help he asked to give her and as if her mind tried to find something else to focus on than her self-hatred and weakness she opened it with trembling hands.

There was a note, and she opened it, unable to read it due to the tears that blocked and blurred her vision. She wiped them with the back of her hand and looked at the neatly written words on it, and it took her a few moments to relax and start connecting the words into meaningful sentences.

'Katniss,

I believe that if you are holding this letter you accepted my help, which means that now I'm happier and more confident than I ever was before. I'm sorry that you have to read it instead of me telling you it, but it seems like my tongue always got it wrong when you're next to me. I know you must believe that I pity you, and I'm certain you doubt my motives, but I promise you that I never pitied you. Ever since you walked into the classroom, hand in hand with you father, on our first day of school I noticed you.  
I know you have probably already forgotten it, but I remember how the teacher asked if someone was willing to share his favorite song and you almost jumped out of your seat from excitement, your hair was already braided then.  
You sang in some foreign language, words that I could not understand, but when you sang everything went quiet and you glowed. I'm telling you this because I think it's only fair that you will understand why I want to help you.  
I noticed you since I met you, and I have cared for you since then. I'm sorry for being a coward, but I do hope you understand my fear of talking to you. You were almost untouchable to me, something I was afraid to ruin by stupid words, and you always looked so perfect from the distance.  
I hate myself for telling it now, before I'm heading to Germany, but I believe that it's better to do something later, than to never even try.  
I hope this will help you, and please don't feel bad for excepting it.  
It was meant for you, and if you wouldn't have taken it, it would have just laid untouchable in my drawer.  
So please take it and use it the way you wish to use it, because this is what I want.  
I do hope I will see you again, Katniss.  
Also, in case you need something look for my father. He'd help you.  
And I want to ask you one thing - take care of yourself for me,

Peeta Mellark.'

Katniss read it twice before she was sure she understood everything that was written on that piece of paper, and even the second time she found it hard to believe. She just didn't know what to make of it. Her tears dried on her cheek, but her heart was still beating fast and strong.

She couldn't grasp anything right now, and she just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up in this surreal, sick reality.

Looking into the envelope she gasped with surprise, and with insecure hand she took out a pile of paper money. It was a dream she was having she told herself, and she even pinched herself, just to make sure that she was truly awake.

She was.

Katniss ran a finger through the money and with curiosity being her great sin she started counting it, every time she found another paper she was taken aback. She finished counting it and couldn't believe it, her jaw dropped in astonishment.

She counted it twice, not trusting her hands, but it was true. Peeta Mellark gave her three thousand Zlotys.

Tears welled up in her eyes again, but she didn't care because they were tears of joy. She would survive the winter, Prim would survive it, and she knew that this money would be enough to help Gale. Katniss let out a little laugh and couldn't stop laughing, like a lunatic.

Katniss was saved, rescued by the handsome boy with the blonde curls. It took her a few moment to relax, and suddenly the smile faded from her face and she knew that she would owe Peeta a life debt, and she would do everything he'd ask her, and if he asked her to take care of herself - she would.

At any coast.

She would survive.

* * *

**OK, here you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I promised I'll update and it's a long one, and very eventful.**

**So, things are going to get darker and darker, so from now on all chapters (I think so) will be M rated, and I'll warn you in advance. For now, it mostly violence.**

**If you'd leave a review I'd write faster, so please .. :)**

**I want to thank everyone that read or reviewed, it warms my heart.**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible,**

**R&R,**

**Rony **


	11. Chapter 10 - The Nightmare

**Nothing has changed -The Hunger Games aren't mine. And again, a big thank you to my beta, TheStoryOf14, and here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Katniss stood in front of her home. All trails of tears were vanished and traces of vomit wiped away before she entered - for Prim's sake. She didn't know how Prim would have reacted to her appearance if she walked in covered in cold sweat, panting with tears on her cheeks. And even though her sister was slowly becoming a beautiful young woman - a fact Katniss hated to admit - she felt as if there were things that Prim should never see.

She turned the doorknob until she heard a soft click and pushed the door open. Katniss easily spotted her little sister sitting on the windowsill, her face completely covered by a waterfall of golden hair. The second she closed the door behind her Prim's head snapped in her direction and her eyes went from complete terror to relaxation and then concern in a matter of seconds.

"Katniss!" She jumped gracefully and hurried to her, colliding into her with full force. Prim felt so small under Katniss' touch while her pale arms were wrapped tightly around her torso, refusing to let go. "I heard the -" The blonde took a shaky breath, "Gun shots." She said in a small whisper, almost asking in disbelief.

She was speechless, afraid of what would happen if she'd say something wrong. Katniss knew she mustn't tell her the truth, because the truth would only hurt her. She needed something else, a distraction. "Don't worry, it was nothing."

Prim pulled away sharply and shot Katniss a doubtful glance, frowning. She knew that she wouldn't buy her excuse, but before she could start arguing with her Katniss interrupted her with the one little thing that kept her warm at the moment. "I have something you'll like." Memories of the recent events flashed through her mind and she fought the urge to breakdown when she recalled a blood covered club meet the baker's skull.

"What?" Prim still looked doubtful and unsatisfied, but a glint of excitement had been lit up in her blue eyes.

Taking one strep of her shoulder Katniss searched for the almost whole loaf. It was still warm under her hand and she took it out, almost smiling at the sight of Prim's astonishment. Almost, because holding that bread made her body twitch. Even though she ate nothing, and whatever she had eaten was no longer inside her, she wasn't hungry, and looking at the bread sent shivers through her. It reminded her what happened just minutes prior, and she couldn't face it again. Katniss handed her the loaf in shaky hands, but Prim wouldn't have noticed an elephant if it would walk in - she was staring at the bread agape and she blinked in disbelief.

"Katniss.." She mumbled, "H-how…" Prim took it gently, as if she was afraid to break it, a glint of happiness and hope in her eyes.

But Katniss couldn't handle it. All she wanted to do was to wash that long, terrible, never ending day off, to scrub until she didn't feel so dirty anymore. She couldn't remember being hungry, or cold or even tired.

She was numb.

She faked a little smile and shrugged, not feeling like talking. Prim started to mutter things in excitement but Katniss couldn't figure out anything because her head felt heavy and fizzy.

"I'm going to rest."

Katniss couldn't trust her voice any longer, she was fighting the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes unallowed. Prim couldn't see her break down.

Prim called her and said something, but although she stood there and heard it, her mind was far away from the little, gray appartement. She was back in the bakery, paralyzed with fear for the sound of German military boots, taste of iron in her mouth.

The only thing she could register anymore was that she needed a bath, needed to wash this day of her; the cold, the sweat, the vomit and the blood that haunted her mind.

With shaky hands she boiled the water and entered the little white tub. The hot water stung her and it felt purifying, and the hot temperature seemed to take away all visible traces from the past couple of hours. Katniss scrubbed hard against her skin until it was red and sensitive to the faintest touch. The lump in her throat found its way back with every scrub - it felt as if she was perfectly clean, and looking down at her body she saw nothing that reminded her of what happened, so why was she feeling as if she were still dirty?

Tears found their way to her eyes and she didn't know if it was because her skin ached and burned or because she felt so… filthy. Katniss had no idea why, but every time she closed her eyes and saw a pool of blood or let the gun shot echo in her head she felt as if she wanted to wash the memories away.

The water became cold in the blink of an eye, and she found herself sitting in freezing water that soothed her aching skin. Her eyelids threatened to fall but Katniss was afraid of what she might have to see if she would surrender to her exhaustion.

But unfortunately, being afraid wasn't strong enough in the fight against her aching muscles and tired mind. Without glancing at the mirror out of fright of what she might find she covered herself in the warmest clothes she managed to find. Needless to say that she remained cold.

With shaking hands she covered herself with the worn out blanket that still managed to keep her and Prim alive at the winter. Her gray dim eyes were focused on the landscape and she didn't miss any color that ran through the skies as the day draw to its end. The sun went down more slowly than ever and the clouds shone with light oranges and pinks, but she knew that the minute darkness would fall snow would descend onto the streets.

The minute she found herself under the secure covers of her blanket her body ached for sleep and rest but her mind kept running frantically over those events, and no matter how hard she tried the flashes and voices refused to let go.

She heard Prim's light footsteps outside their bedroom and the soft creak of the door. Immediately Katniss closed her eyes and pretended to be fast asleep. "Katniss?" She could her sister letting out a deep sigh after a few seconds in which she remained completely silent. There was another soft creak and the door was close and Prim's footsteps gradually moved away.

She opened her eyes and no emotion was evident on her face. Just lying down and pretending to be asleep to avoid Prim had left her feeling completely drained. She made the choice she had to make; if she would talk about all this, she knew that the emotions would flood her until she wouldn't be able to breathe properly, let alone talk. Or she could save it inside her, and let her emotions consume each other until nothing would be left to say or feel. She liked the second option better, because it gave her the bit of control she needed to keep going, only because she felt like she no more held control over her life.

She felt bad lying in there and ignoring Prim, knowing that the girl sensed that something was off about her older sister, but she couldn't bring herself to open up her eyes.

And maybe, it was just easier to deal with it by keeping it all to herself.

Finally, late enough for the stars to shine and snow to fall, but early enough for Prim to go to bed she couldn't hold her eyes open anymore, and with a final few troubled thoughts she felt how her head started to slow down and her eyelids fluttered close and she fall asleep.

She was running as if her life were depended on it. Everything moved in fast motion and the only thing that matter was the next step she made. Her lungs burnt like never before and she knew that if she would stop moving her legs, they wouldn't be able to keep on going. The thing that kept the adrenaline running through her system was the sound of military boots chasing her.

It was hard to comprehend the setting, but she could make out ruined buildings and fire in the corner of her eyes. The thick smoke from the fires made her vision blurry and suddenly putting a foot in front of the other felt much more difficult. But she wasn't ready to give up, not yet, because her fright from the soldier behind her was much stronger than her burning muscles and eyes.

Katniss made it through the main street and she was flying in the little alleys she knew like the back of her hand. Even though she pushed harder than before, and her lungs screamed and begged for air, she could hear how the German who was chasing her was catching up with her, and she'd swear that she could almost feel his hot breathe on her exposed neck. She couldn't keep a scared sob inside her as she pushed harder, completely ignoring the way her body protested.

The chase ended before she could blink, with no explanation, and all she knew was that at one moment she was sprinting through the alley, preparing to take a left turn, and suddenly she was thrust against the wall. In that moment everything seemed to freeze and in the longest second she ever had she tried to find some balance, but the push was strong and she could do absolutely nothing while she fell against it, her chest raising and falling in an attempt to regain her breath combined with the dread she was feeling.

Struggling, she let her gaze drift to the soldier who stood in front of her; one hand was holding a cub and the second clenched into a tight fist. Her eyes met his and she inhaled sharply - she knew she would never forget those icy eyes. Kato. Although her lungs gasped for air she forgot how to breathe.

"Did you really think you could escape from me, you filthy bitch?" He snarled, arrogant and cocky as always, but the hatred in his silver eyes was different. The hand that clenched the club went tighter and Katniss had nothing to do but sit and wait for her death. "I almost thought you'd make it, but I thought too highly of you. No Jew can escape the Fuhrer, and I would have searched the entire world until I could have caught you, Everdeen." Kato hissed and a smug smile appeared when he pronounced her last name slowly.

He took a step closer, raising the club in his right hand just a little, but it was enough for her to freeze in terror and shock. That was it.

She couldn't register what was happening next, but she vaguely heard a swish in the air and the next thing she knew was a terrible jolt of pain in her thigh. She saw white and the pain was stronger than anything she'd ever felt combined. It was so surprising that she didn't even scream.

"Quiet, aren't you?" She couldn't open her eyes. The pain was blinding her, but she could sense the mockery dripping from his words. "I will make you scream, little Jewish whore, and I always keep my promises."

Katniss could hear the club as it was lifted in the air and the rest was a blur of unbelievable pain that made her scream so hard she tore her throat. Hit after hit, strike after strike, one after the other. To the hips, torso, shoulders - it all happened and she could do nothing but scream her lungs out.

He paused for a few seconds and she could hear his deep breaths, and she swore she could taste his smug grin on every aching bone. Finally, she decided to open up her eyes and she knew she was right. His club was covered with blood, but she didn't care, everything hurt equally. "Any last words?" He mocked her and she tried to swallow her pride, but really, there was nothing there - he took all her dignity at that moment.

She watched his icy eyes as he took out his gun and pressed it to her forehead. The metal was cold against her skin, but that was the last thing that was on her mind. Katniss couldn't break his gaze, and for some reason she was sad that his cruel face would be the last thing she would ever see.

But he wasn't that kind; in a split second the gun was pressed against her leg and without blinking while watching her he pulled the trigger. Her throat was ripped from the inside, but that didn't matter anymore; the pain was just unbelievable and she couldn't help the hot tears that streamed down her face.  
His smile was obnoxious when he held the gun again against her forehead. Without blinking he pulled the trigger again and indeed, the last thing she saw in her life was his icy, cruel silver eyes.

"Katniss! Wake up!" A masculine voice echoed in her head and slowly she found herself lying in her bed, and very much alive. It was just a dream. No. A nightmare. Her bones didn't ache, her muscles hurt, but not like they had in her nightmare, but her throat ached. She must have screamed like she did in her dream.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and found a pair of silver eyes staring at her, only not the icy dead ones she'd just escaped, they were darker like heavy smoke and very much frantic and alive. Katniss had never been as happy to see Gale's face staring at hers, worry clear in his expression.

"Nightmare." She announced in hoarse voice, she ripped her throat.

"You scared the hell out of Prim." Gale looked startled, "And me too." There was something in his eyes she couldn't make out. "She's with Rory."

They sat in a complete silent for a long moment in which she tried to assure herself that it was only a dream. A bad one, but nerveless - just a dream. Strangely, her heart ran wildly as if she just ran and she was covered with sweat. The sun only sent its rays and lit the dim streets.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Sue fired me." Katniss wasn't sure whether she wanted to tell Gale the truth about Peeta, she didn't know how he would react, and she was not in the mood for argument.

Gale's lips curved into a sad smile, his eyes were obviously mocking her with 'I told you so', but he had the decency to shut up, not pushing any buttons. "Well, I almost thought she would have the spine to keep you, but guess I was wrong." He said flatly, but she could see his eyes sparkle in amusement.

"Obviously." Katniss replied. Gale knew that the last thing she needed was concern. She had enough of it, without him adding any more pressure to her problem, but the thought of all the money that still laid untouched in her father's coat assured her a bit.

"And then?" The amusement vanished from his eyes as if it was never there, and his gaze could drill a hole in her head.

"I went home, Gale. What else could I do?" It wasn't a lie. Well, not really, she just dropped a few important details that happened yesterday. Yet, something told her that Gale was not satisfied with her answer, and she figured that he must have heard about the events that happened in the bakery.

"Come on, Katniss. Haymitch told me he saw you fleeing from that bakery." Gale wasn't pleased with her now. "You can't keep this shit to yourself. Tell me."

Damn Haymitch. She growled silently. A few years ago Haymitch was a successful soldier, a major in the Polish army, but for some unknown reason he dropped from his job and started spending all his money on alcohol. Even thought he wasn't rich, he could always find the money for another bottle of Vodka. He probably didn't spend much on clothes and fancy food, because every time Katniss saw him he wore the same old clothes he wore years ago, disheveled, and his now graying - blond hair was greasy and tangled.

She knew him when she was younger, but she didn't remember much. Like most of the memories she had from the time her father was still alive, he slowly faded. Katniss knew he and father were good friends, and at times he would come to dinner. Hearing his name from Gale made her remember the smell of fancy liquor that always stung to his clothes when she was little, and he still wore his major's uniform.

Now, she tried to recall the last time she saw him, but no memory came. But then, she couldn't remember the last time she recognized anyone on the streets, because honestly she didn't really care.

"There's nothing to tell, Gale." She said coldly, clearly implying that this conversation should end.

"Well, I don't think so." He clenched his jaw tightly, annoyed with her stubbornness. "From what I heard two Germans chased you and Adam Kaplan." He hissed the words, "He was found dead later, while you miraculously escaped."

Katniss saw the concern in his eyes behind the way he spoke, but it did not calm her down. "Then I guess you already know what happened, so there's nothing I can add." She did not want to talk about it. She didn't want to bring the subject up, because when she closed her eyes in frustration she could see this man, apparently Kaplan, who fell and begged for help, but got shot instead. She couldn't risk her life for him, she told herself, but that didn't help the guilty the consumed her.

"I want to know what happened. I want to know what the Nazis wanted from Goldberg and why they killed three men." Fire was burning in his eyes and Katniss knew that it was a lost cause; She was tired and guilty, while he was aching for the information, and she knew that he would do anything for that information.

She raised herself into a sitting position and folded her arms around her knees which were pressed to her chest, but still covered securely under the blanket. "I went to the bakery, and when I was on my way out a few soldiers entered and wanted to boycott Goldberg's bakery, and he refused," Her voice was emotionless, and she tried to tell in the most__concisely to avoid any wave of emotions to wash her. "So the Germans went chaotic, and Goldberg, Kaplan and I went through the back door and tried to escape. Goldberg was caught first and then Kaplan and I kept running until the soldier that was chasing me got tired and I went home." She finished flatly.

Gale stared at her with those burning gray eyes, looking for any sign of weakness, but she knew he wouldn't find any. She had too much practice in hiding her nightmares. Finally, he signed deeply and his gaze softened, "You should tell me stuff like that, Katniss." 'We help each other' was the phrase he left unsaid, but he was right. She should have, but keeping secrets was easy. Katniss wasn't the kind of woman to pass her problems to another.

"I know." She didn't lie. Yet, she didn't accepted his help, and he knew her far too well to press harder. "So, what are you plans for today?" Katniss tried to change the subject poorly.

"Come on, Katnip, you know the answer to that," Gale smiled but sadness was evident in his eyes, "The main question is what would you do today, with no work on your mind."

"I'll survive." She said in amusement, but the double meaning of it didn't escaped her of Gale. It left her eyes haunted.

Days passed slowly, growing colder and colder, and darker and darker. Katniss left the house only when she had to, after dividing the money carefully, so it would last for months. She gave some of it to Gale, of course. The young man had to support at entire family, and not just a couple of young girls. And although there was nothing Gale hated more than charity (beside the Nazis, clearly), he knew that pride would lead him to his early death, so with pursed lips he excepted the help she offered.  
New year's started glumly and January came without a warning, and passed as quickly as it came, leaving nothing but cold snow and brutal winds. The money Peeta gave her kept them alive, allowing them to buy bread, potatoes and even butter. Katniss already forgot how the soft cream could melt in her mouth, and she almost sighed in delight when she tasted it. But all habits die hard, and even though they managed brilliantly Katniss deliberately ate less than Prim did, because the only thing that kept her going was watching her sister gain some weight she had lost, bringing back the healthy rosy shade to her cheeks.

She told no one how much money she had, or who gave it to her, especially because she did not know how Gale or Prim would react. Katniss herself had no proper explanation to the German's generosity. She held his letter and all the money she had under a loose board under her bed, and his words accompanied her every day._ I noticed you since I met you, and I have cared for you since then_. Why would the beautiful Arian notice the little, skinny Jew? She had no answers, and that made her think even more. Peeta had never spoken to her at school; He was popular, surrounded by his friend and beautiful blonde Polish girls that refused to leave him be, while she kept to herself, mostly after her father died. Now, she remembered, Peeta had always made the effort to greet her when he saw her, always with a shy smile and kind eyes, but that was nothing.

By his words any fool would think that he… had some sort of feeling for her. But she dismissed that thought as quickly as it came. "Peeta Mellark would never like a girl like me" she assured herself, almost without any bitterness. There must be another reason that she just couldn't register or see right now.

She saw him just before he left to Germany. She was wandering through Warsaw, sticking to the shadowy alleys instead of the wide streets Warsaw had to offer. She was covered in her father's coat tightly and she couldn't control her teeth chattering. Katniss was ready to walk out of the alley that was almost in front of the Mellark's bakery just to enter another alley a block away, not recognizing the place.

As if Warsaw didn't existed for her like she did for the Polish - she knew nothing about the wide streets and beautiful parks she wasn't allowed to enter. Now, the city she had once known became foreign for her, and the security of the dark alleys was the only places she recognized, learning them all by heart. She knew that it was only a matter of time until another soldier would chase her, and this time she wouldn't count on luck.

Before she was ready to cross the street with her head down, (because no matter how proud she was she learnt that keeping the head down made the German ignore the huge Star of David perched on her right sleeve) She saw a shiny, black car standing outside the bakery and it made her take a step back and return to the safety of the unobtrusive alley. But that wasn't the only thing that caught her eyes; She saw Peeta, wearing a gray coat with fur around his neck and rosy cheeks standing beside his father. About 70 meters away they looked like identical twins except for the fact that Peeta was a little bit taller and his bones structure sharper.

His mother and other siblings stood there, but it was obvious even from distance that Peeta preferred his father's company. They spoke and Katniss couldn't tear her gaze from him; he was the most beautiful thing she'd seen in days. Everything around her was gray and ugly, and even her beautiful Prim seemed to understand the war that was raging in Europe, and although she was the brightest point in her life, Peeta seemed to bright harder.

Roland hugged his mother and older brother and then his father, clapping on Peeta's shoulder. She couldn't miss the way his posture changed in his shoulder slumped in defeat. His father hugged him tightly, and suddenly a hot longing for her father was burning in her, watching how much Peeta loved his father, and there was no need fo words to show that, anyone could tell by the way they held each other. After a moment that felt like a lifetime they broke apart and Mr. Mellark put his hands on Peeta's cheeks and whispered something urgently and meaningfully to his beloved son. He smiled to his father and turned to catch his older brother into a half hug with a firm handshake and a stiff hug from his mother.

Slowly he turned around, and his eyes looked around, as if he was looking for someone. Then, without a warning his gaze landed on her. She held her breath and found herself motionless, not having the faintest clue to what to do next. He was so close, but yet, so far.

Katniss knew that he must be leaving to Germany, and she wondered whether she'd see him again. She wanted to thank him for saving her life, and regret started to consume her slowly, understanding that one of them, more likely her, would not survive the war. Even though they weren't close enough she could feel the urgency in his eyes while he studied her, and he made her feel like he was looking for her. She wanted to thank him so badly, but she couldn't reach out to him, so she did the only thing she thought off - she smiled slightly. She pushed away the voices that mocked her for her unusual behavior, and did what felt right. At her sight his lips curled into a little smile, and he looked like he was relieved. Katniss didn't know what made her do that but she nodded to him once, still smiling. As if the nod was her to tell him that he did help her, and she is grateful. Peeta's blue eyes were the only thing she saw when he nodded back, half pleased, half promising something she did not know.

Peeta moved to and entered the car, his eyes never left hers until the last moment, and seconds later the car was moving away from the bakery. His mother and older brother entered the shop while Mr. Mellark stood there for another moment, and only know Katniss realized that he watched her, but before she panicked the sad smile he had made her relax, without really knowing why. Maybe Peeta's words that urged her to trust him. There was no hatred in his eyes, and after a few moments he turned again to watch the black car as she faded in the background of the city, and with a heavy sigh he went back to the bakery.

* * *

**A\N: Sorry it took me a while.. I really didn't think it would take so long, but I had a terrible writer's block and I just couldn't write a word!**

**So, I know nothing special happened, (yet!) but it's essential to do things slowly. Soon, there will be tones of action and events in this story, so please stick around, because I'll make it up to you :)**

**The next chapter will be also uneventful (I think so.. haven't decided yet), and I'm going to skip a few months and enter the summer of 1940.**

**I really hope you liked it, and even though it's not eventful I'm always happy to see reviews. By saying that, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and supported me. And it may not sound like much, but there is over 5500 hits, so thank you :)**


	12. Chapter 11 - Wounded

**I don't owe The Hunger Games.**

**Again, I want to thank my brilliant beta, TheStoryOf14.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Time had always been the master of universe, and you could only close your eyes and let the days pass by. Time didn't stop for anyone; not for joy, nor for sadness. Months passed and the snow covered streets were replaced by a light drizzle and the bloom that spring carried along. First were the dandelions, growing in the corner of every little alley, followed by the trees that regained their leaves, giving the gray city once more some other colors other than cold gray, but Katniss was blind to its beauty.

On the 8th of May she turned nineteen, but instead of having a nice cake and presents she discovered that Germany invaded Netherlands and on her birthday they finally captured it, after only four days of fighting. The news sank hard and cold in her stomach, and she was oblivious to the gentle kiss Prim planted on her cheeks, and to the haunted way Gale had greeted her.

At the break of summer, on the 22th of June they learned that France fell to Germany; democratic, peaceful and tolerant had fallen. The Nazis got stronger by the minute, and the soldiers that still lived in Warsaw felt the triumph in their bones. They were even cockier and even more arrogant than they were before, feeling as if they had the right to beat any random Jew on the street, just because they wanted. Just because the man wore a Star of David on his right sleeve.

Summer had never felt so hopeless and dark, and it made no difference that the streets were filled with color, or that most of the destroyed buildings that suffered the bombing in September 1939 were rebuilt, or... To any other pair of eyes the city looked almost normal, but not Katniss.

Somehow, she had grown weary of all the bad news. Katniss even heard how one soldier hit a pregnant woman, but she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe anything unless she saw it first. Maybe it was just a stupid rumor that someone started to intensify the fear the had from the Nazis, or maybe she just didn't want to believe that human beings could be so cruel.

Luckily, they had enough money, with was quite unbelievable. Peeta saved not only her life, but also her sister's and even Gale's from time to time. She divided it carefully, saving it in the security of the hidden loose board under her bed. They always had bread, which meant that they would survive for another few months, but even though that thought kept her warm at night, another, by far more frightening one, chilled her to the bones; the Nazis were only getting stronger, and it didn't look like the damn war would end anytime soon. It meant that although she had enough money for a few more months, she would have nowhere to go when it would end. She didn't consider Mr. Mellark as a real option. Katniss might have trusted Peeta, but it did not come easily, and although she knew that his son got his father's features, she just couldn't trust a man she didn't know.

Strangely, Katniss found herself thinking about Peeta more than she ought to. It was like a disease that refused to leave her, a parasite in her own head. It did not matter how busy she was during the day, because the moment she collapsed in bed it didn't matter how tired she was because her mind twisted its way around the thought of the German baker's son.

He made her act differently, against her own nature. Firstly, he earned her trust, when no one else did. Something in his kind eyes made Katniss take off the guards that always protected her and kept her safe from the trust that the German tried to earn. Not only did he give her a huge amount of money, he asked for nothing in return. Well, nothing that was worth four thousand Zlotys as far as she could see. He asked for her to be safe, in exchange of saving her life.

Katniss didn't want to admit it, but secretly she wanted to walk down the street and see him sitting casually in the park she wasn't allowed to, drawing lines in his little notebook. She needed to know that he was alive in order to know that she would be able to pay back her debt.

But he was gone, had left to Germany with no further details. With no promise to come back, and she couldn't control the anger that rose in her because of it, no matter how incredibly selfish it was. With all the kindness and the measurement that he gave her, telling her that he wanted to give her the money, she could not leave the subject be. Katniss couldn't live with the thought that an almost foreign man saved her life, without asking anything in return. People couldn't be that good, she had learned that lesson very early, and that was why the thoughts of him haunted her.

"But what could she possibly give a man who already had everything?" wondered a small voice inside her head from time to time, bitterness dripping from each word. And as much as Katniss hated that little, mocking voice, it was right. What could she give the beautiful, rich man who had everything she didn't? Apparently - nothing.

It was the beginning of July and Katniss found herself sitting on a window sill, thin fabric laying loosely around her. She managed to gain some weight back, but it was almost unnoticeable; her hip bones still stood out and every rib was visible without even trying. During the past months she had nothing to do, and looking for a new job was impossible for a poor Jewish girl, so she settled on the money she had and looked for something that would pass her time, keeping moving felt like the only way to cope with everything. She decided to study the city, more precisely, the darker side of Warsaw. Everyday she explored the alleys, learning each one by heart, memorizing the fastest way to escape in time of need. She knew what was the fastest way to get to her home from every possible direction, knew which alleys were wide like streets, and which were so narrow that a broad man would probably struggle passing them, and by July, she had the map of all the alleys saved securely in her head.

The front door opened and she snapped her head to its direction, finding Gale and Rory. Even though she lost her job they didn't stop coming. Maybe it was because that was their tradition, and sadly in those time it was the only way she could see the only friend she had. And as Katniss learnt, in times of need you should keep the people you love close to you, and Prim and Gale were the only ones that mattered at that point.

Gale had lost even more weight than she had, his collar bones stood out painfully through the worn out shirt he wore, he had black bags under is eyes, and even just seeing him she could tell that every muscle in his tired body hurt. Unfortunately, Rory wasn't in a better condition, and agony filled her heart at the sight of the two young brothers looking decades older than they should, but it wasn't the thing that hurt the most. Although they were physically exhausted, the thing that bothered her the most was the haunted look in their eyes. With time passing slowly and ruthlessly they started to lose the burning glint in their gray eyes.

It was there, the burning fire she knew Gale for, but the hard work they were forced to do just merged to them slowly. Katniss knew that Gale would die before he'd let a Nazi bastard break his sole, but with each day he grew weaker and weaker.

"Counting people passing on the street today, Catnip?" Gale mocked, his voice hoarse and less vibrant than she was used to.

"If you have any better options I'd be glad to hear them." Katniss knew that her friendship with Gale wasn't built on comforting one another, it was built on what worked the best for them - acting normally, as if there was nothing off in Gale's eyes, or as if Katniss hid nothing from him. "Morning, Rory," She couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. But she vanished all signs of pity from her voice. Katniss had learned long ago that the Hawthorn's hated pity.

"Morning." He said quietly, his smile never quite reaching his eyes. "Where's-"

"In the bedroom." She didn't need to hear the end of the sentence to know that he was talking about Prim. Katniss left her comfortable place on the window sill and went to the kitchen and started to slice the loaf of bread. It wasn't as fresh or as good as the Mellark's bread, but it was good enough. "Would you like some?"

She could hear Gale's thoughts echoing in his head, and she swore that she heard how he clenched his jaw tightly, refusing to accept any help. But he knew what was good and right for him, and if not for him than for Rory. "Thanks." He finally muttered bitterly, walking towards her, turning his back to the table and slightly leaning into it.

Katniss took a knife and sliced the bread into 2 thick pieces and handed one to Gale. He took it without really looking into her eyes, but she understood him. She would have done the same. They ate silently while both of them could hear a soft murmur behind the door of the bedroom.

The Nazis grow bolder and bolder. Goldberg's business wasn't the only one that got intruded by the Germans, and soon more and more were boycott, and those that didn't surrender excepted the same faith - death.

It wasn't the only thing they did in the passing few months; a new phenomena had started among the German soldiers, and it wasn't just foolish acts against the religious Jews. Now they were hurting and bullying every man they wished to hurt, on one simple condition - the man had to wear the big Star of David on his right sleeve. It wasn't fatal, of course. Unfortunately, the Germans weren't stupid enough to kill any other man on the street just because he was a Jew, so they just pushed them, messed with their heads, made them feel unworthy, inhuman - Filthy.

The worst part was that nobody cared. Katniss couldn't count the amount of time she'd seen those degrading actions against the Jews, but moreover, she couldn't count all those Polish faces who stood by, watched and ignored it. Some with a sneer, enjoying it as well, and those were the ones that usually tossed comments to Katniss when she walked past them down the street. Some crossed the street and pretended to ignore it all, oblivious to the uncomfortable and disgusted look on their faces when a Jew was beaten up by some soldiers.

But the world wasn't split into good people and bad, and Katniss remembered a handful of times in which she noticed the good side of men. When she headed home the other night, using the alleys as protectors she saw a young man laying on the ground, curled up to a ball and clenching his stomach, clearly in pain. The street was empty, and apparently the Germans finished their business with that man, and Katniss would have approached him, but she was too late. An elderly woman with no emblem on her right sleeve and few plastic bags approached him with shaky little steps, being supported by a walking stick. Katniss froze and watched the entire scene breathless, and for some reason her heart ached so badly that she wanted to tear him out of her. The old woman came to the man and offered him a nice smile, and from the look of it they talked a little bit and the woman offered him her stick. He took it and with its support he rose from the dirty ground. Now he was almost 2 head taller than her. Katniss couldn't tell exactly what he looked like, but he stared at her with his face filled with surprise and awe. The old woman fumbled through her bags and took out a little loaf of bread and offered it to him with a sad smile.

Even days later Katniss couldn't get rid of that picture in her head. The scene was bizarre; an old, wrinkled woman helping a young man, offering her support and help, and at the same time it broke her heart and warmed her from the inside. Light could be found even in the darkest times.

Time wasn't kind and things refused to change for better. Little Prim was not longer so little; now that she grew a little bit more, and her features softened, and she got older than she should.

Since Katniss could remember Prim had wanted to follow mother's steps and become a successful nurse, and because mother wasn't around to teach her little girl, (not to mention to love and care for her) Prim took all the books she could found and studied it. Especially since Jews weren't allowed to go to school anymore and the blonde needed something to distract her from the daily routine.

No one touched mother's supply of herbs and lotions for years now, and they all still stood in the bathroom cabinet, waiting. Katniss watched silently when Prim took them all one by one and cleaned the jars, writing on each the name of the herb and telling her older sister in a far away voice what was their use.

Faith called and at the end of July when a loud hurried knock was heard in their front door at midnight. Katniss jumped out bed without even realizing what she was doing and went for her father's old gun, one of the not many things that were truly hers. She hadn't slept so she felt ready for anything, every possible scenario passed through her head and she was already planning out escape routs from the apartment if needed. Even if she had been woken up by the heavy knock the adrenaline that flood her body was enough.

Prim woke up and stepped out of the bedroom, half of her body hidden behind the door and still in her nightgown. Her blue eyes were terrified, and she held the door so tightly that her knuckles were white like snow.

"Stay in the room and don't leave." Katniss ordered quietly, demanded so fiercely that Prim did not dare to argue. She went through her door and walked to the front door feeling like an animal. Her instincts were sharp and suddenly she was aware of every single voice she heard. The old gun was in her right palm and she was dead ready to use if she'd need.

But things just never went according to the plan and suddenly something caught her off guard. A voice. "Open up." Gale's voice.

Katniss dropped the gun with a thud and the sound it made seemed louder due to the complete silence that prevailed. Gale never came at night those days, he was too tired and exhausted and the only thing he wanted to do was to fall on his bed and sleep until dawn. Something must have happened, or else he would have never come.

It was a matter of seconds before she reached the door and opened it, letting it fly open. Gale stood there, covered in coal from head to toe. Next to him was Rory, leaning on his older brother with a pained face. "What happened?" Katniss demanded, but the voice died in her throat when she gave Rory more than just the glance she had spared him at first. She scanned him and noticed that his arms were covered in bruises and she saw dried blood on his palms and ankle.

She didn't wait to an answer before she let them in, Rory was barely walking, mostly hanging on Gale's side. "Put him on the table." And he did so with no objection from his brother except for a few moans of pain.

Katniss couldn't handle injured people. It was always mother's thing to do, and she had some faded memories of sick people coming in and out from time to time, coming for her mother's treatment. Apparently, it was also Prim's thing, because the next thing she knew her sister burst out of the room and approached Rory.

The blonde took off his shoes slowly, almost with a motherly affection, and revealed a broken ankle with a few deep cuts around it. Katniss fought the urge to vomit when pictures of a blood covered club flashed in her mind. But not Prim. Prim looked extremely calm, almost unnaturally calm when she examined his ankle without saying a single word.

Gale and Katniss stood quietly next to them, both feeling like they were intruding, but Prim and Rory gave no indication if they really did. Gale let out a breath that he was holding, and ran his hand through his coal covered raven hair.

"We were working outside of Warsaw, working on some train rails and Rory was carrying some iron rods from the trucks, and Rory tripped over it when he was getting down. He fell on the ground and strained his ankle, causing the iron rods to fall. The Germans thought it was a damn good reason to pick on him." He hissed through gritted teeth, his voice was barely a whisper. Katniss glanced at him and found that his knuckles were all white from gripping the sink tightly and, even though he looked exhausted, his eyes were _**blazing**_ with anger.

Prim went to the bathroom, and brought back a few bandages and lotions with an unreadable expression on her face. She didn't look troubled. More than anything, she seemed to be focused. With her little white fingers she ran circles over his ankle, rubbing lotion to the wounded area. Rory let out a delighted moan, and Katniss didn't know if it was because the lotion worked or because he realized that Prim was taking care of him. He was conscious, but he didn't response to anything, and it appeared as if he was just too tired and in too much pain to pay any attention to his surroundings.

Katniss felt something cold building up inside her; cold drops of concern and anger and what not formed into a huge hole inside of her, making her heart ache so bad, and the thought of what Gale might have felt just made it worse. She wanted to say something, but she was never good with words, and furthermore, there were things that were better left unsaid.

Prim wrapped his ankle with a small bandage tightly and moved forward to the rest of body. With her slim fingers she grazed the surface of his bruised arms up until the places that his shirt hid. "Can you help me take it off?" Her voice broke the tense silent in the apartment, and Gale obeyed wordlessly. He approached and lifted his brother from the table until he was almost sitting on it. Rory's eyes were half closed and he was leaning his weight completely on his bother's chest.

"Rory?" Prim's voice was so compassionate and soft, and she sounded much older than just fourteen. He only hummed in response, "Can you raise your hands?" It wasn't asked out of politeness, she just wanted to make sure if he really could because he didn't look like moving at all. Rory hummed again and slowly he raised his arms, obeying. The blonde grabbed his shirt and took it slowly off him, as if she was afraid to hurt him by removing it too fast.

Katniss almost gasped in terror when she saw his battered body leaning helplessly on Gale, and if it was possible Gale's face twisted even more and he looked so angry and hurt at the same time.

Rory's back was covered with bruises; some big and covering areas the size of an arm, others small. All were just blue-ish, but Katniss knew that in the morning it'd change and he would be covered in purple and black signs. Unfortunately it wasn't the first thing that caught Katniss off guard. There was a huge cut all over his back, as if the flesh had been torn open at that point from too much beating. The flesh was raw and sensitive and the blood hadn't dried up yet. Katniss fought the urge to remain standing without fainting, and she grabbed the sink behind her so hard that it must have hurt, but she felt nothing.

It was wrong. It was Rory. Sweet Rory who made Prim blush like a rose since they had met. The quiet and intelligent Rory. Gale's Rory. And now she saw none of that. All Katniss saw was the beaten body of a poor boy that got all the wrong cards in this game called life.

Prim saw none of that, or maybe she was good at hiding and Katniss didn't give her enough credit. As if nothing was wrong Prim massaged another lotion to the sensitive skin on his back. And again, little unconscious moans escaped Rory's lips and his face regained some color he had lost.

Seconds felt like hours and no one moved in the cold, half dark apartment, but in the end Prim was finished and cleaned the table and Katniss could swear the Gale let out a breath that he had apparently been holding for the entire night. "He should stay here." Prim's voice brought her back from her thoughts, but she still sounded distant.

"There's no space." Gale said as a matter of a fact.

"Use my parents bedroom." At first even Katniss was surprised that this information left her mouth, but she knew that it was the right thing to do. She fought the urge to decline and take her words back, because things changed at war times, even her unwillingness to enter the sacred bedroom that she last stepped a foot in more than six months ago. But Gale and Rory meant more than just an empty bed. Katniss ignored the surprised struck face that both Gale and Prim wore. Everyone knew that any mention of her father would end badly; if she had a good mood you would end up scared to death by her deadly glance, and after that no one even tried to mention it when she had a bad mood.

"It's a little dirty, but I believe you'll manage."

Gale shifted his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably, looking just slightly dissatisfied. "Thanks." He whispered so quietly that it was a wonder she heard anything at all. The only thing that made her believe that she heard it was the fact the he moving his lips.

"Don't mention it." Prim assured him with a small, exhausted smile that said everything that wasn't said.

Gale carried Rory into the untouched room and laid him on the old, untouched bed. He was fast asleep and still shirtless with only the white bandages covering his upper body, but no one could care less.

Katniss couldn't step past the doorstep, but Prim was there, stroking his raven hair patiently. Prim was so young, and yet, she was much stronger that her in so many ways. It made Katniss feel even worse, if possible.

Gale squeezed Rory's hand and walked out the door, passing her on his way out. "I'll come back in the morning, Catnip. Mother will worry." He didn't sound cheerful and smug like he usually did when he used that stupid nickname, "Thank you." His eyes were sincere and real. It was a rare sight; even when Gale was mad and tired he always had a burning glint of some kind of mischief in his eyes. Katniss said nothing in response because she just didn't know what was the right thing to say, and she wished that she could have said something that would make him better, because he was her friend. No. Her brother. And it ate at her from the inside, watching him hurt for his young brother and knowing exactly how he felt, and he knew that as well. She knew that he would have done the same for her, because that was what family did for each other - they wouldn't ask questions. They would understand and do what ever was needed to be done, because that's what family's about. "Sure." Was the only thing that left her lips.

"I'll pay you back, so don't start building any wild expectations." The moment was over as quickly as it came and the fire in his eyes came back to life.

"I'll try." Katniss said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, but deep inside she smiled to herself - he was fine.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and cracked a small smile and went to the front door, squeezing her shoulders shortly as a goodbye and it was matter of seconds before she heard the door shut close behind her.

Katniss said nothing when Prim stayed at the other bedroom to spend the night with Rory, because she knew that even though she did a magnificent job in hiding it - she was frightened to death, and taking care of him was the perfect way to transform that fright into a useful concern.

She tried to sleep, but that didn't come easily, and even when it did the dreams kept waking her up. Pictures of father, Gale, Rory, Cato, other soldiers, Prim and even Peeta haunted her dreams and long before the sun rose she was laying in her bed wide awake.

She dropped off her night clothes and pulled herself into f simple white buttoned shirt that used to belong to her mother and some old pants and tied those as tightly as possible to her thighs, but needless to say they slipped down to her hip bones, almost falling off. Her fingers ran through her hair and released the loose braid she made before she went to sleep and combed it slowly, still yawning and fighting against sleep, because even if it would come it wouldn't be peaceful. Then Katniss made a new one, this one tighter and going all the way down to the end of her visible ribs.

From the four thousand Zlotys she received from Peeta and Sau combined, she had only 1250 left. It was a pretty good achievement if you looked at the fact that it took her about eight months to spend that money, but no one knew when the war would end, and by the look of the German soldiers it wouldn't end any time soon. But she couldn't worry about stuff months in advance or else she would have already lost her sanity, so with all the self control she had she forced the topic out of her head and went to look for Prim, whose absence in bed felt unusual to Katniss who had been used to sharing her bed with her little sister since they were little.

Quietly she approached the bedroom and watched from the half closed door how Prim laid on her side. A waterfall of golden hair covered most of her sleeping face and she had her hands facing Rory; one arm was barely touching him but the other was on his shoulder, just above the terrible wound he had on his back while Rory's face was completely turned to her and the only sound she heard were his heavy, deep breaths.

The sun had just started getting out and replacing the moon and stars, coloring the room in dim light. It was too early to wake them up, knowing that the moment Rory would rise he would be in pain and unfortunately they had no snow to lay on the wound but some lotions and bandages, and knowing just as well that Prim would be hovering around him, taking care of him.

A soft knock on the door alerted her to Gale's arrival, but he didn't wait for an answer before stepping in, looking exhausted like he usually did. "How is he?" Gale asked immediately.  
Katniss wasn't surprised that he arrived so early; it was obvious that if she had trouble sleeping he had had it far worse for sure. She cleared her throat from the lake of use, "Still asleep."

He nodded shortly and walked to the table on which his brother laid yesterday and sat beside it, looking as if he would fall asleep if he would only close his eyes for a little bit longer than a second. He ran his hands through his hair and covered his face with his palm.

"Aren't you working today?" Her voice filled the entire kitchen, sounding louder than it really was.

"It's Saturday, and even those bastards give us one day off." Gale murmured in response.

Katniss didn't need to look at his face in order to find out what was showing in his eyes; Anger, frustration and more anger. The fire in him was raising higher, the flames were tall and bright.

"What about him?" She tried to sound casual but her voice was now suddenly quieter than she had intended to. Maybe she was just afraid to hear the answer.

"Oh, don't worry, Catnip." His voice dripped from sarcasm, "It's Saturday. And besides, after they realized what they did they let him a few days to rest. They don't want to pay men that can't do the work." He finally looked up to her, the fire was burning like she had anticipated, and his lips were curved up in disgust.

That made her angry. Not at Gale, of course. At those arrogant soldiers that saw them like their property. Like all they were was flesh and bones and nothing more. No dignity, no care, no equality. She swallowed back those words because it would have made him even more bitter and angry, and she wasn't in the mood for tolerating him longer than needed. He was her brother in anything but blood, but that did not mean that she would be nice if he would start bickering and swearing.

Without even asking she took the leftovers from the bread and cut it and prepared to give it to Gale. No plates were needed for it. Actually, she couldn't remember the last time she really used a plate because she didn't need much space for everything they had.

Katniss knew that he would argue with her at this point of the day if she would offer him, so without waiting for an answer she handed it to him, and she could see he his fire burn harder for a moment and then softened slightly, as if he swallowed his harsh voice.

They ate silently, waiting. Only when the sun was already high up in the sky did soft voices come from the forbidden bedroom, and soon after Prim came out. Her face was strained and tired, but she looked calm and even gave them both a small, genuine smile.

"He's better." She said softly, "He'll need a couple of weeks," Gale opened his mouth but didn't manage to add a comment, "But, I think that if he would rest completely he'd be fine in a week or so. There's nothing else I can do."

Gale's mouth was drawn into a thin line and the wrinkle between his eyes deepened. "I know, Prim. Thank you." His voice was troubled, but sincere.

Prim smile softly and her eyes were kind and Katniss couldn't help but wonder how a fourteen years old girl could look so mature. The blonde turned around and walked away while Gale had both his elbows on the table and his head was secured between his palm.

She didn't need to ask what was wrong. She knew that Gale just was at the verge of breakdown because he would need to address the Nazis and explain them that his brother would not be able to come to work, and he knew that the chances that they would accept the explanation was as big as the chance that the war would stop tomorrow. She knew that he hadn't thought of that, but Katniss knew that most odds were that if Gale would really approach the Germans he would be beaten for his rudeness, and that no one would bring him home and take care of him.

She did not say a word, and neither did he.

A couple of days passed and Rory was still staying with Prim and Katniss, laying in his bed except for a short walks to the bathroom. When Prim said that he would need a complete rest she meant it, and Katniss didn't mind the familiar face who seemed to make things a little bit brighter, regardless to the reality.

He could lay on his back now, because the cut started to heal, and the ankle, although it was swollen and colored in different bruises started to heal, and Rory felt better and stronger.

Hazel, Gale and Rory's mother visited everyday with the little ones, and for once it was such a blessing that the little apartment was filled with light and some laughter.

Katniss hadn't seen Hazel for over than a year, and the once beautiful woman seemed to have grown thinner, and Gray colored her once raven hair. Her hands were red and raw from all the washing she did and her lips were chapped, but the one thing that hadn't change was her look. Those gray eyes that both of the Hawthorn's inherited from their mother with the burning fire in them.

Gale came back with an ugly bruise on his cheek and a black eye, but with a small smile. That was all he paid for asking a few days off for his injured brother, and the Germans, for some unknown reason agreed, and a punch was worth it.

Days turned to weeks and Rory was feeling better slowly, with Prim's devoted help and care. The bruises were all gone, and his ankle was completely healed, and he looked as if nothing had happened to him except for the new scar that decorated his back from now.

All was under control, and life went on quietly with Prim in the grayish place and the morning visits from Gale and Rory. The money was running short slowly, but it was all according to Katniss' plan, and at least for now they had bread and occasionally some potatoes, and although it was quite boring it was food, and any sort of food was welcomed to her, so that was all that mattered.

Before she could blink a year had passed since since the start of war, and it was already October. A year and a few days since Warsaw fell and the Germans occupied it. The city ruins where replaces by new buildings, and the roads were cleaned and the streets were decorated with hundreds of Swastikas that at that point became ordinary, and so did the German soldiers with their grayish uniforms, black boots and arrogant smirks.

Warsaw was beautiful now, maybe even more beautiful than it was before the Germans entered, but Katniss could see nothing of that sort. The swastikas and marching soldier poisoned her vision, and the white emblem on her right sleeve still caused her humiliation and shame. Even when she was walking in the little alleys.

Although it was hard to find beauty in the city any more, Katniss couldn't deny that autumn was a bad master; the trees were at the color of a magnificent sunset, and the chilly wind still wasn't cold enough, and the fresh smell of grass after the first rain was just something that was impossible to ignore. She missed father very much at this time of the year, because it was also his favorite season, her heart started to ache. A dull, dim pain that attacked her at night time, and nothing seemed to ease the pain, except for Prim's deep breaths and gentle arms.

Years from now and Katniss would not forget the date. In retrospect, this was the day that all the cards were changed again - October 12th fell on Yum Kippur. The most holy day in the year, and even though synagogues were illegal she heard about a few groups that gathered on that day to pray. On that day, apparently God would sign your name in the book of life, or the book of death - depending on the actions you made the previous year.

The prayers on that day were also special, Katniss remembered what father used to tell her, on that day it was a man's last chance to ask the god for forgiveness. But Katniss didn't believe in god for a long time, and she would never ask for forgiveness to an entity that was supposed to keep her safe. To keep her father alive, and it failed almost beautifully.

It was at the break of dawn on that day and from the window she saw a few Jews with the white emblem on their hands hurrying to their secret synagogue, and again Katniss was on the windowsill, her gray eyes observing with indifference the view while her hand released her braid in order to make a new one.

Without a warning the door was thrust open and Gale stood in the doorway, breathless and yet completely white, as if all color left his face. His hands trembled while he grabbed a piece of paper and Katniss froze at the sight of it. The last time he brought a newspaper with him was when they announced that Jews must carry a trade mark.

She knew that something was terribly wrong, but no idea came to her mind. What could be worse than this poor discriminated life?

"What's wrong?" Her voice was harsher than it was ought to be, but she couldn't control the fear that rose in her.

Gale didn't answer, and she noticed that his gray eye were wild, like a trapped animal. Before he could utter a word a breathless Rory appeared in the front door with confusion in his eyes. "Gale.." breath. "What.." Breath. "Happened..?" Breath. He didn't know what was wrong.

"Fetch Prim." He still stared deep into Katniss eyes, his voice unreadable.

"But Wha -" He tried to argue in a small perplexed voice but he didn't finish the sentence before Gale turned around -"Just do as I say!" He ordered in a harsh, cold voice Katniss had never heard.

"You can't just call Prim." She said firmly. There was indeed something frightening in Gale at the moment, but it didn't calm the anger that rose in her when he started to pass commands in her home. But, she didn't push the matter any further because Gale really didn't look like he could control himself.

Not a minute passed in the tense silence until Prim came, her eyes were tired but worried and puzzled as she glanced at her sister and when her gaze landed on Gale she sat by the table and waited. Rory came and stood between the blonde and his older brother while Gale handed Katniss the wrinkled paper that was warm after Gale held it for so long in a firm grip.

"Read." His voice was hoarse and… dead.

Katniss frowned and open the front page of the newspaper and obeyed.

"By order of the Governor of the Warsaw District, Dr. Fischer, concerning the establishment of the Jewish District in which all Jews living in Warsaw or moving to Warsaw will have to reside. Jews living outside of the prescribed area will have to move to the Jewish District by 31st of October 1940."

Although her voice was hard and solid when she started her voice died in the end and she felt as all the color left her face. Her eyes screened the paper again, and again in disbelief and she stared at the little map that was drawn, describing the District's borders.

"It's too small…" She mumbled, still staring at it, "There are over four hundred thousand Jews.." Finally she raised her eyes slowly, just to found Prim's terrified expression; her eyes became moist and she bit her lip to avoid from spilling unwanted tears. Rory was speechless, but Gale was the worst. She had never saw him so pale, and his hands didn't stop trembling while he was running them through his hair. But that wasn't the bad thing about his posture. His eyes were half crazy, and the other half was terrified. It was a horrid gaze that burnt in his eyes, and burnt her in return. The worst part was that she knew that her hand shook violently like his, that she was even paler than he was, and that her eyes wore the exact same expression.

It was ironic, that on the most holy day for the Jews something like that was discovered, and when that thought passed through Katniss head she wondered if that meant that all their names were signed in the book of death. She wondered if it meant that they were all doomed to die.

The world really started to crumble down, and they were the first to fall.

* * *

**A\N: I promised I'll try to update sooner and I managed, so I hope you loved it. It was a long one, and there's a nice cliffhanger to keep you waiting for more ;)**

**I wanted to thank all the people the reviewed, I was delighted, and you made me write faster. It was all for you! And again, you are welcome to leave another comment because it just warms my heart.**

**Unfortunately I won't be able to update soon because I'm flying to Montenegro for a week, and then I'm joining this cool project that I go to before I join the army on the 26th, so I will be busy, but I promise that I won't abandon this story and that I'll update. Just please be patient.**

**I really enjoy writing it, and I had never wrote to much. Usually I'd have stop at chapter 7, but you support really helps me and makes me write faster, so THANK YOU! And... because I really enjoy it I will my best to write whenever I can. Promise.**

**Also, Yum Kippur is a real day, a very, if not the most, holy day for Jews. We believe that on that day God sees our actions and watches the way we behaved during the last year, and now he's choosing who will live (Who will have his name signed in the book of life) and who would day (Who would have is name signed in the book of death). Usually, the Jews pray all day long to make sure they'll 'survive'.**

**Anyway.. I want to thank you again, and PLEASE review. You don't know how much it means to me. Well, you can. I wrote this chapter in 3 days just for you, so just leve a comment, good or bad -I would always love to hear it. Thank you very much guys! R&R**

**Love,**

**Rony.**


	13. Chapter 12 -Unexpected

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Again, I want to thank my beta, TheStoryOf14**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The soft sunrays that creaked through the window woke Katniss from her troubled sleep with stiff joints and hunger. She had become familiar with the dull ache in her stomach a few years ago now, but there were some things that you would never get used even in a lifetime, and the empty void inside her started to blur everything else in her mind. Except for the date. The 31st of December had arrived with white covered streets and blood freezing wind.

Since she found out their unchangeable faith Katniss was even more careful with the remaining 1250 Zlotys she had, and had to buy less food. But, it did not mean that they ate less. Only she did. Everyday Gale and Rory came, and every morning Katniss greeted that with bread. Maybe a bit moldy and old, but never the less - bread. She just went to the store and constantly told Prim that she had already eaten.

But even though the little blond never said a word, Katniss knew that Prim was totally aware to the fact that she was starving herself in order to save some money, and maybe that's why a few pieces of bread would always remain uneaten on the kitchen table - available to her, and sometimes, when the hunger was too much to bear she'd eat.

The weight she had gained was gone before she anticipated it, as if her body was supporting her starvation, and the few kilograms that covered her hip bones, ribcage and shoulders had soon vanished and she was left with nothing.

Katniss rolled out of bed stiffly and headed to the bathroom. She hated watching herself in the dirty old mirror in it because all she could see was bones covered in dead pale skin, sunken cheeks and starved eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she bled, and when she tried hard enough she was almost sure that it happened over than a year ago, and suddenly a paralyzing thought crossed her mind - what if she wouldn't be able to carry a child?

Katniss almost laughed at the thought. She did not want to raise children in such brutal world, and maybe it was God's way to reassure her that she shouldn't have kids.

A bitter smile crocked and she let out a breathless laugh, but it died as soon as she glared at her own reflection again, and she couldn't think about anything but food, even the thought of Prim in the next bedroom and leaving in a few hours didn't burn in her mind like it ought to. But it wasn't the first time she was that hungry, and she knew that after years of restricted and poor diet she'd survive it. It was a matter of will power and keeping promises, paying old debts. Peeta asked for nothing in return except for her safety and right now keeping her beloved once beside her kept her sanity. Sanity meant she was safe. Sanity meant she'd live because she had something to live for and besides, she had to live because her ego wouldn't let her die until she'd payed Peeta back, what ever the cost was.

Katniss had enough of watching the gray eyed skeleton that was staring back at her with a blank expression so she covered herself up with all the warm clothes she had. She was constantly cold, and not just chilly, but a constant aching cold attacked her body, and for once she was grateful that it was winter, because she could cover her starved body and hide it from everyone.

Strangely, her thoughts wandered to Peeta, but it wasn't strange anymore because each morning she was starting to feel comfortable with the hunger her thoughts wandered to the golden boy. She wasn't trying to understand him anymore - it was useless. Katniss had no way to figure out his motives, and the only thing she could do was to think of him and his long, blonde lashes that were so long she was surprised he was able to open his eyes and his firm jaw line and blond curls that fell to his blue eyes. She'd laugh if she'd had the strength because he was the perfect Arian, and she was just a little Jew with dark raven her and tanned skin, that even in the dead of winter, after months of hidden sun kept its natural bronzed color.

She left the bathroom only after she made sure that every visible bone was covered with a thick layer of clothes. The sun was higher in the sky and Katniss could hear the soft footsteps in the bedroom that indicated that Prim was up.

Before returning to her room she glanced at the apartment that was strangely empty, even more so than usually. Even though it didn't look as if much changed, the knowledge that all the cabinets were empty made her heart sink.

All the Jews were forced to move to the little, poor, Polish neighborhood in Warsaw. A place that was accounted for only two percent of the entire city's space and was destined to house the over 350 thousand men, women and children. Although she'd known for months now that this day would come, it didn't ease the pain. For some unknown reason, though, she wasn't afraid or nervous anymore. Katniss was numb, and staring at the empty apartment only made the realization harsher - she felt nothing now, standing in her childhood house that contained too many memories - good and bad, but never the less all so important - memories that kept her sane.

She packed all her belongings in an old, worn suitcase which was carefully organized. First she took all her personal, most important items. The ones that held a sentimental value to her; first was her favorite family picture where she sat on her father's lap next to healthy mother and baby Prim. It was already worn out in the edges and wrinkled from her constant peering at it, but she couldn't care less. Then, there was father's old gun, that represented the only possible way she could protect her little Prim, and it was hidden securely under the suitcase's covers. Because she was constantly cold all her warm clothes were already on top of her; all of four layers of thick sweaters, covered by dad's ancient military coat, and although she was still cold, she looked far more healthy and fat than she really was. Her money, or what was left of it was hidden on her because she didn't trust it in any other place. As stupid as it might sound, Katniss couldn't bear the thought of the only thing that would save them being hidden in a small suitcase. And besides, for some reason she couldn't quite yet understand, thinking about Peeta made her take the money with her. She would have continued thinking on why she was doing that, but not today. Today they would move and leave their pasts behind, and Peeta would be left behind as well.

"Morning, duck." The blonde may have grown feminine and beautiful, but she was not yet old enough to avoid that stupid nickname. Katniss found her in their bedroom, organizing everything she would like to take with her, but unlike Katniss who looked quite serene, Prim's hands were shaking. Again, her heart sank within her. Katniss wanted to comfort her, but she did not know how, so she did the only thing that seemed possible, "Would you like some help?"

Prim was just in the middle of packing her big red sweater when she turned around and stared at her with big blue, terrified eyes. Her mouth was gaping open and close, and suddenly she looked seven at most, small and scared and Katniss felt as if her heart was falling into a well without a bottom. At first her eyes were only a little puzzled, as if she wasn't expecting her help, but then her gaze softened and she smile reassuringly, "Of course." She whispered softly.

Katniss couldn't help but smiling slightly at her tenderness, and she sat by her and silently folded the remaining clothes into the suitcase. The only sound in the room was their quite inhales, but the silence comforted her, because they were alone and together, and that what mattered, and as bitter as the situation was, the more she savored her little moments with Prim.

But nothing lasted forever, and after an amount of time that felt like only a second Prim's hands started to tremble slightly and every inhale of air the blonde took was more shaky than the one before.

When Katniss turned around to see what was wrong with a deep frown she saw a big, blue eyes watching her back with tears welled up in them. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she knew what was wrong, and Katniss almost sighed in despair just thinking about their life. Prim was worried, and she should be, because nothing felt certain anymore.

Katniss hated herself for staring at her with saying nothing, but she just couldn't utter the words that meant that everything would be fine, because she was more afraid to raise hopes that she wouldn't be able to act on.

"What about mom?" Prim crocked in a small voice, the first tear rolled down from her eyes and made its way slowly on her cheek.

Mother. Katniss thought bitterly and almost snorted. It was a shame to give her that respectful nickname, but she couldn't say a word to Prim who just missed her parental figure. Her mother was still in the hospital, and as she predicted Jews weren't allowed in it, so they couldn't visit her, and now with them moving to the new Jewish district it would be a miracle if they would ever see her.

Long ago she realized that honesty was the best way to deal with those kind of things, "I honestly don't know, but I know she'd be safe." Katniss tried to pull on her best reassuring smile, but failed miserably. Prim didn't seem to notice, or maybe she was just being polite and appreciated her efforts. It was the truth, though, because, as she was Polish, she was perfectly capable to stay in the hospital, so maybe she'd live. A funny thought crossed her mind as she pictured Prim and herself surviving the war and meeting their mother - would they stay in touch with her after everything she had put them, and especially her, through?

Prim smiled back through the tears and whipped the remaining ones from her eyes. "I don't want to move." She admitted sadly and Katniss knew exactly how she felt, but said nothing of that kind in return.

"We are together, little duck, and that what matters." Again, a reassuring smile and this time part of it was real, because it really was the only thing that mattered. The little blond was all she had, and for a moment she felt bad for keeping all her cards in the same hand, but she was the only person who really knew her, beside Gale of course, but he was invincible, or maybe she just liked thinking that.

Katniss really, in all honesty, couldn't, or maybe just didn't want to, imagine a life without Prim. It was a unbearable world with darkness that would consume her entirely, leaving her with nothing with sorrow, guilt and pain, and she would die before she'd let something like that happen.

Prim smiled through her tears, and looked just a little bit happier, and Katniss felt her cold heart warming up against her chest. They would have each other, and as long as they were together they would survive.

The rest of the packing passed silently, and Katniss mind wandered to everything but the reality. But before it was noon they had both packed everything they could carry with them to the Jewish district. Katniss leaned against the kitchen table and said her silent goodbyes to her childhood; for good or bad. Something inside her told her that she would not come back to this place, and maybe there was something positive about it, something about abandoning father's dead body and mother's lifeless eyes. And again, her instincts told her that her new life wouldn't be all bad.

The Jewish district. Still, hours before moving to it, made her shiver. The Polish papers were filled with explanations for this drastic act, but reading them caused her stomach to turn upside down and leave her breathless. They said that the Jews carried diseases, that they were dangerous to the society and that the Germans were doing both sides a favor by doing it. She was compared to a diseased rat, so her place was in the sewerage. She wanted to go and speak out, she wanted to throw the paper in the face of all those who believed it, but she couldn't, she wore a big Star of David on her sleeve that made her a second class citizen, and as time passed by, even less. A parasite in the Polish society.

The worst part, she though as she walked around the apartment, was sitting aside and watching everything happens, step by step. After all that time, a year and a half of unstopping war and increasing discrimination against Jews, it caused nothing. No anger, no protests, no resistance whatsoever. They all lowered their heads and waited for the new wave of hatred to pass, but the wave wasn't over yet, and by the looks of it, it was only reaching its peak.

Resistance tasted funny in her mouth, and maybe a little bit tempting, but it was nothing. One poor girl couldn't stand against the German well trained machine. She was nothing but a disease.

When she arose from her thoughts she found herself standing on her parent's bedroom doorstep. Bittersweet memories filled her so quickly that it burned. The weight of everything almost made her knees buckle. Suddenly she could say that she really, truly, understood the meaning of everything. Katniss saw everything and nothing at the same time. There was father with his clean, shaved cheeks and big, wonderful gray eyes, and there she was with nothing. In her head her childhood was colorful, but since his death everything had started to fade until she was left with this black and white world, and everything colorful was gone and stained with black and white spots, until everything was only a shadow of that past.

She'd miss it, no matter how many terrible, heart breaking memories she had gained in that place. Katniss couldn't take the extra step and enter the room. Maybe she was a coward, or just stupid for missing her last goodbye, but she had nothing left to say. Maybe it was just her way to avoid saying things she didn't know how to. Ironically , the little, tender Prim appeared to be far stronger than her. Her heart ached the same as Katniss', but she had the power to see beyond those things and focus on the important ones.

"Ready?" Katniss asked without moving away from the doorstep, her eyes still fixed on the half open bedroom door, half tempted to walk inside, but mostly terrified. And, with the sun mid sky it was time to go.

"Yes." Came the soft answer from the back and she tried to turn around, and for one, tiny moment she was afraid that if she froze there and then, that she wouldn't ever be able to leave, but before the thought could raise fear in her, her legs started to move and carried her away to her bedroom with no conscious thought whatsoever. Next thing Katniss found herself doing was standing near the entrance, or maybe exit, door with her suitcase and Prim by her side. As if she was living on an autopilot, everything passed through her eyes, but nothing was really fully understood or truly watched.

Prim had tears welled up in her eyes, but it happened so often those days, that, as selfish as it sounded, Katniss had no power to reassure her. She felt bizarre, as if she was watching everything from above, as if it was just a book she was reading. Deep down inside she felt lost, hopeless and terrified, but the last thing she wanted was to face these kind of emotions. Katniss preferred the surreal feeling that enveloped her, making everything real dull and not as painful and stomach turning.

"You packed everything?" It didn't matter that she had asked it twice already. She wanted to say something else entirely, but simply couldn't phrase the comforting words that were ready on her lips. Prim nodded in return, probably not trusting her voice not to break.

A few more silent seconds passed in which she tried to delay the departure, but it was no longer her home and it made her sick, so she turned around and opened the door to leave, letting Prim follow her steps. She shut the door closed behind her, and didn't even bother to lock it up. She had no desire to return to that place, no matter how emotional she was leaving it. The silence was sickening, and both stared at the closed door for a long, undying moment.

At least, Katniss bended and picked up her suitcase, ignoring her muscles' protests and stiff bones, and walked down the stairs with Prim on her tail.

The streets were humming with people, and she couldn't remember the last time she saw so many Jews with white emblems on their sleeves. Everywhere in her sight she spotted families that started their walk of shame to the new district. People with their entire home on carts they were pushing by themselves and little kids crying in their mothers arms. Apart from that, though, everything was quiet. No one spoke and the sound of shoes meeting the pavement was echoing in Katniss' head.

New year's eve was clean from snow, and only the freezing wind blew harshly, causing shivers to run automatically through her seven layers of clothes. She saw an old rich couple walking down with fancy fur coats and a cart filled with anything she could possibly think of - paintings, tables and chairs, and although they wore an arrogant sneer to their face, the shame was clearly evident.

She took her first step and started to move along with the human wave of men, women and children to their new home, and the sound of shoes meeting the pavement in every temp was echoing louder and louder inside her. Her shoulders fell unconsciously, and she had no fire left in her.

Walking through the Jewish neighborhood was easy, because no one was there to judge and stare with a sneer, but the little privilege didn't last long. As soon as they entered the Polish area the streets became wider, but looked more narrow because of the Polish and Arian crowd that stood on the edges and watched eagerly at those Jews. Katniss' heart clenched, and she bit her lip hard in an internal fight with the shame she was feeling. She was nothing but a diseased rat to them, and all those Polish with their golden locks and small noses could watch the animals move to a place that would suit them. She could feel the eyes running over her face, body, clothes and suitcase and she had never felt so exposed. So violated. Nothing was private anymore, and walking down the main streets of Warsaw to the new district took more that she had expected, or maybe time just refused to pass.

She met a few gazes from the Polish, and looking at them felt like looking at another world. It was as if they were seeing paradise, but couldn't enter just because they had a Star of David on their arms. Katniss gray eyes locked on one young woman with light brown her in her braid just like hers, big blue eyes and rosy cheeks that stared at her with curiosity. Well, mostly curiosity because fear flickered in her eyes.

How could that girl fear her? She asked no one in particular inside her head. The girl was taller than her and way healthier than her, so what could Katniss do to scare her?

She was nothing but a skeleton, and yet, she was feared.

Soldiers were patrolling on the streets, marching proudly with their grayish fur coat and military boots, wearing their typical sneers, but beside that they were quiet. Maybe too quiet. Unfortunately, the Polish were less eager to remain quiet and from time to time a man, usually young and big would approach and shout something, maybe even spit in one Jewish face, because what did it matter? They saw them as animals, so they treated them like ones.

Prim trembled like a leaf every time she heard a shout, her eyes were filled with terror and she looked like a little girl all over again. Prim hadn't been outside for a very long time. Since the war had started and Jewish schools were illegal Prim stayed at home. Just like Katniss told her. Prim heard from Gale, and probably Rory, about what was going on in the real world, but she had her own security bubble which she lived in. It didn't matter that Jews were bitten and hated, because at home Prim wasn't a Jew. She was simply little, tender Prim. And suddenly, for the first time since the war started, she understood what being Jewish meant. Suddenly she was no longer little Prim, because for the entire world she was just a filthy Jew.

Katniss realized how terrified she might have felt there, experiencing everything she had already lived through for more than a year now in one time, so she reached for her hand and squeezed tightly, just so she would know that she cared. Prim's thin fingers squeezed her freezing hand back and Katniss almost smiled at her bravery and courage.

They kept on walking, until they were minutes away from their new home with one hand in Prim's and the other fighting against the weight of the suitcase and the blowing wind that threatened to carry her away from there. The Polish were still watching, as if they were some sort of freak show, with no shame, sometimes cheering happily that they were leaving, but Katniss saw and heard none of that. She noticed two figures on the wall in front of her; both wearing a grayish military fur coast, and she knew that a swastika would decorate them neatly, but that wasn't why she was watching. She was two hundred meters from them, but could tell that one was half leaning on the wall behind him with a cigarette and a playful, hateful sneer smeared on his face. Her heart froze. She knew who that man was. Katniss could recognize him by his neatly organized hair cut or icy blue eyes that played with her mind. It was Cato, and today he looked as if it was the happiest day in his life. One hand was toying with the cigarette, but the other was stroking, almost lovingly, his gun. His sneer was more gleeful than ever, and he looked sickly satisfied.

All she wanted to do was to turn around and run away from that demon as fast as possible, but she couldn't, and she even couldn't show her fear, because she knew that Prim counted on her to remain calm. Although at times Prim was the stronger one, she was the oldest, and that was enough for the blonde, and enough for her to keep her emotions inside, no matter how painful it was.

Katniss was on the verge of collapsing due to the wave of emotions that threatened to drown her, but she ignored it all. The fear, terror and pain were bleeding wounds in her heart and the instinct to do something, anything but walking into the lion's den was so powerful that it made pain slash through her troath every time she breathed.

But she continued walking and putting one foot in front of the other, and now she was too close to him, and she knew with no doubt that his eyes would find her, like they always did, only to play with her head.

From her place she could get a better look at the soldier next to him, but it wasn't his grayish uniforms that caught her eyes, but the walking stick he held in his right hand. A crippled German soldier, she thought and found it ironic. He was shorter than Cato, but wider. The other German had dirty blonde hair, and not the angelic one Cato had, and even though it was cut short it started to curl slightly. A warning lit in her head, but she couldn't understand what was wrong, although her stomach clenched as if her body tried to signal her that something was terribly off, but she just couldn't see what was wrong. She tried to see more of the man, but his back was completely turned to her, so that she couldn't even see his hands.

Suddenly, like a waterfall of ice that fell on her she felt Cato's gray glance at her, and when she shifted her eyes to him she wasn't mistaken. His icy eyes bore into hers with sick satisfaction, mockery and something else she had never seen on humans before. Katniss couldn't put the finger on it, but she thought that there was something animalistic about his expression, but she wouldn't know because Prim hadn't noticed him, and it was better that way because Prim wouldn't handle it.

She most have looked terrified, because his smile widened, but she couldn't tear her eyes from him. He mumbled something to the soldier next to him and while Cato's smile widened even more, if possible, the soldier next to him turned around in lightening speed and she froze.

The big blue eyes were the first thing she saw; still big and round like beautiful sapphire stones, but this time she read his expression easily - he was shocked and terrified, and his eyes scanned her body frantically, searching for god knows what. She would have recognized him everywhere by his big blue eyes, rosy cheeks and harsh jaw line, and it didn't matter that he cut off his golden locks - she would have recognized Peeta Mellark everywhere.

Time froze, and this time she had to freeze, because it was just one thing too much. She noticed that Prim spoke, but she couldn't comprehend a thing, and suddenly she heard nothing but her rapid heartbeats. People glanced at her, but said nothing, and she couldn't care less. Katniss gulped him, paralyzed. He was a little bit thinner, but she knew that underneath the hot layers he was wearing he was a well trained Nazi bastard. The gray uniform fitted his skin tone perfectly, and the swastika hung proudly on it.  
Peeta Mellark, the German baker that saved her life for the last year, the one with the kind eyes and warm hands was a Nazi soldier. He was a demon on Satan's guard. The thought burnt, killed, wounded her from the inside and she felt like screaming, killing or disappearing. She wanted a way out of it.

His blue eyes bore into hers, and the hand that held the wooden walking stick shook violently.

It was almost ironic; She was standing there in worn out clothes, nothing but skin covering her bones. Her thick raven hair in a long braid, gray eyes on tanned skin and big, blue Star of David on her right sleeve, and at the opposite side he stood tall and beautiful. His fur coat most have warmed him up from the wind, but it didn't protect his face that was porcelain white with rosy cheeks and deep, blue eyes with blond curls as decoration, and a red as blood swastika embalmed on his military coat.

Only seconds passed and she had enough. Katniss couldn't stand there and watch him for a second more, so she squeezed Prim's hand lightly, showing her that everything was alright and started to walk towards them. Unfortunately, it was impossible to shift her gaze away from him. Cato was smiling behind him, hands crossed on his chest and Peeta was still leaning lightly on his walking stick and a desperate look in his eyes, as if he wanted her to come, but she would never take a step towards him.

'Why did he protect her?' was the first question that popped in her head, but it remained unanswered, just like all the questions that followed; If he knew that he would be a soldier, a German one, why did he help her? Why didn't he tell her that he was going to be back? A million other questions jumped over each other in her head. But none mattered.

She passed him by and refused to meet his eyes, with deep breaths and clenched teeth she looked forward, completely ignoring Prim's questioning look and the tingling sensation that Peeta was still staring at her.

Peeta Mellark had earned her trust and betrayed her in the most terrible way possible. He became a Nazi, a man with no mercy for people like her.

Peeta and Cato were already behind her and they were about to enter their district and she felt nothing, but a rising of something that was buried deep inside her. His betrayal was almost unbearable - her chest hurt so badly she feared she'd let out a sob, every breath made it burn more and she felt lost.

She didn't just trust him, because it wouldn't have burnt so badly if it was only a rude betrayal, no matter how terrible it was. There was something more than that - She thought to herself and her mind froze when the realization fell cold and flat.

Again, she didn't hear the harsh wind in her ears and she didn't even realized she was still walking. It didn't hurt because someone did it, it hurt because Peeta did it. Because it wasn't just a betrayal of a foreign man, it was a slap from someone she cared for.

She inhaled deeply as the realization kept falling in her head, and she stopped walking again. People around her glanced at her, but she didn't see them. Prim tugged her, but she didn't even feel it. The only thing she felt was her heart that went so quickly she was afraid it would collapse.

For the last year she had kept thinking of him, wondering when she would see him and pay back her debt, but it wasn't that. Suddenly she understood that she wanted to see him just because she wanted to. As stupid as it sounded, he had the talent to save her every time she needed help, always willing, always caring, and in return she trusted him and let him enter a small corner in her heart. A day hadn't passed by without her thinking of him, of his long curls that fell to his eyes. Seeing him made her heart race frantically, and her stomach twisted into knots.

Katniss closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She'd cared for Peeta since she had started trusting him, and she was almost willing to surrender and confess she missed his kindness.

Damn you, idiot, She cursed herself and started to walk again, staring forward and ignoring Prim bluntly. Katniss was entering the district with a stupor. She was a young Jewish girl that had something she couldn't identify for the Nazi soldier that stood on the other side of the fence, the man who betrayed her after he did everything to earn her trust.

And now, his job was to get rid of her.

* * *

**A\N: I am so sorry it took me a whole month! I did not expect it to take so long! Since I started this prep year I'm just so damn busy, and believe me that I tried to spend as much time as possible with this story.**

**But, here you go. You finally got Peeta. I guess some of you may have figured this one out, but I hope you liked it.**

**It's really hard writing here, and I feel like this chapter is by far the worse one (grammartically and my voc. is poor), so I'm really, really sorry about that.**

**Also, now we are definetely entering the dark times! It's going to be rated M from now on, so you've been warned. **

**Again, reviews are like sunshine after a rainy day, so please leave it :) Good, or bad. It means the world to me.**

**Love, Rony.**

**P.S. I'll try to update sonner because there's a vacation coming up, so let's hope for good. :)**


End file.
